The Drabble Series
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: A collection of rare pairs, small settings, sudden ideas, and whatever else can happen. These have already been published on tumblr, brought here for fanfiction convenience. Includes: 1p2p pairs, RusIta, TurkEgy, GerItaPan, PruCan, AmeIta, CanIta, RusAme. Enjoy your stay
1. RusIta - Warm Home

"Feliciano?" Ivan mumbles out one day. He twiddles his fingers in his lap, looking up at the Italian cooking in his large kitchen. The smaller of the two glances over his shoulder, his brown eyes sparkling with happiness. He smiles brightly at Ivan, still shifting uncomfortably in his chair, though he is trying to mask his uneasiness.

"I have favor to ask you," He says softly. Feliciano blinks at him, his smile faltering just a little. He fiddles with the stove and wipes his hands on the towel over his shoulder. He comes closer and stands next to Ivan running a hand through his snow white hair out of habit more than anything. Ivan twitches and smiles at the gesture. Feliciano is so cuddly and open to be comfortable around him and it's a welcome change.

"Si? What is it Vanya?" Feliciano asks simply, his speech tic making itself know in the pronunciation of his name. Ivan stands with a sigh and goes over to a drawer in the corner of his kitchen. He turns in his spot to face Feliciano who followed him over. Ivan holds out his closed hand.

"Take this?" Ivan asks. Feliciano cups his hands under Ivan's larger one. He tilts his head in confusion at the object Ivan drops into it.

"A key?" Feliciano questions, turning the small bit of metal in his hands. Ivan dares to let the small bit of hope worm through him. It's a dangerous gamble to let another person into his life after so many have left it. He nods his head, clenching his fist to keep them from shaking too hard. He gasps sharply when Feliciano jumps up, wrapping his arms around Ivan's shoulders.

"Of course I will!" The Italian yells out with a giggle. Ivan smiles and squishes his guest to his chest. Feliciano wiggles out and skips to the bag he brought with him. He pulls out a key of his own.

"Only if you take this?" His eyes are sparkling. A low chuckles escapes Ivan, giving an honest smile to the Italian who has wiggled his way into his cold life.

"Da!" Ivan says happily. Feliciano giggles again and skips back for another hug. Ivan twirls him around the kitchen in a silly dance. Until that is the stove starts to smoke and Feliciano lets out a squeak of distress. He manages to save his lasagna for them to eat, though Ivan does more of the eating. The food Feliciano makes is wondrous. For dessert Ivan treats him to sirok, one of the few things he can make in the kitchen. Feliciano is giggling the whole time, even going as far as to try and feed Ivan though the other does protest. After the food is consumed, Ivan is dragged over to the couch for some well deserved cuddles, though he is not sure what is so deserving of them. The bright smile Feliciano is giving him rids him of all doubting thoughts.

* * *

The Baltics trembled before him once again. Ivan sighs as he exits the meeting room into the cold tundra of his homeland. He gazes up at the sky the best he can against the sun and snow. With a grimaces he slides into his car and clunks his head against the steering wheel. Just once, he would like for them to not be afraid of him. He doesn't mean them any harm. Not anymore at least. With a soft whimper he starts the car and begs the air system to heat up faster.

The drive to his overly large house is a slow one. With the snow and the small amounts of traffic it takes longer than he wishes for the start of his driveway to come into view. He spends the drive daydreaming. About sunshine and maybe a nice little cottage to live in with someone close to him. The house he lives in now is big and open and has far more rooms than necessary for himself now. The others, his sisters, the Baltics, used to live with him. He loved the happy chatter that he could hear around the corners. It made the house lively. A color that has been washed away for a while now.

He rubs his hands together on the edges of his scarf when he steps out of the car. His house is looming over him. He kicks the door of his car shut and makes his way up the front steps. He stops on the front porch. It doesn't matter how many people used to live there. Deep down inside of him there is always that small moment of hope where he can try to believe that someone would be waiting on the other side of the door. His hand feels heavy as he turns the key inside the lock. He knows it's only wishful thinking.

He shimmies a little as he steps inside the warmth of his house. He removes his coat and leans against the wood with a sigh. His suitcase clatters as he drops it to the ground without a care. He sniffs and rubs a hand on his nose, the smell of pasta hitting him hard and-

Ivan stop sand glances at his kitchen. There's a big pot on the stove with a smaller one next to it. He can hear the water boiling and smell the bread baking in the oven. No one is there. He narrows his eyes at the set up. Someone is in his house.

"IVVAAAN~" He turns sharply at the call of his name. He barely has time to register to the body crashing into him. He catches himself just in time for Feliciano so snuggle his face into his chest. The bubbly Italian lets out a squeak.

"You're cold!" He says, turning his amber eyes up to Ivan innocently. Ivan blinks down at him. Nodding his head curiously to the existence of another being in his house. Feliciano puffs up his cheeks in annoyance. He stomps away, yet somehow still manages to make it look like he's skipping. He snatches a thick quilt off the couch and drags it over. He tosses it as best he can with his short nature over Ivan's shoulder. The Russian is too shocked to move.

"There!" Feliciano giggles out, clapping his hands happily. Ivan finally manages to think and shakes his head. He nabs the edges of the quilt and wraps Feliciano close to his chest. The Italian laughs loudly and snuggles right into the hold.

"Oh yeah!" Feliciano says loudly, pulling back just enough to give Ivan a blinding smile.

"Surprise! I'm here!" He shouts with another giggle escaping him. Ivan can feel the soft smile slipping onto his face. He snuggles Feliciano close again, letting his own giggle be heard.

"Da, surprise you are," He coos to the tiny bundle of warmth in his arms.

* * *

 **AN:** RusIta is really cute okay. This is the first to a set of drabbles that have already been published on my tumblr, put here for those who would rather use fanfiction instead. It's honestly just going to be a bunch of random settings, random pairings, and maybe some miniseries.


	2. 1p2p Ame - American Wolf pt1

Maybe, just _maybe_ , Alfred should have stayed on the path. He thought he saw something shiny on his way to his grandfather's house and now he's horribly lost in the middle of this huge forest his dad always always _always_ warned him never to wander off into. Yeah. He messed up. His stomach growls in protest having not eaten in a few hours. Great, now he's hungry too. He groans and runs his hands through his hair. He takes a quick peek down at the basket balanced on his arm. Shaking his head violently he marches on in the direction he thinks is the right way. He can't eat all of their grandfather's snacks. That would be so rude.

It only takes a few more minutes of walking in circles for Alfred to start panicking. He tries his best to keep his frustrated tears from falling but honestly, he's exhausted., He should have been to his destination an hour ago and everything looks the same and his stomach hurts. Everything just seems to be going wrong. He curls down at the base of a big tree. He places his basket next to him and brings his knees up to hide his face in them. Maybe in a few moments he can find the energy to keep going but right now, he just needs the moment to pout and be miserable.

The moment doesn't last long as he hears footsteps that stop right in front of him. His head snaps up to locks eyes with a _wolf_. Oh his father warned him about wolves. Oh this is bad. Alfred gulps as the wolf tilts his head back and forth, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and his rusted red hair twitching around his pointed ears. The wolf kneels down to be eye to eye with him. A smirk is on his face and all Alfred can think is _crap, I'm dead_.

"Where you headed gorgeous?" The wolf coos and Alfred's mind stops all thought. The wolf isn't looking at him like a next meal. The wolf chuckles at his dumbfounded face.

"I can you show you the way through the forest," The wolf winks at him and finally Alfred's mind is back to reality. He can feel his cheeks flush up at the words. This makes the wolf laugh again, standing and holding a hand down for Alfred to take.

"I'm Al," The wolf says. Alfred stares at the hand extended to him. The wolf is trying to help him.

"I ain't gunna bite you sugar." Out of all the thing to say, that is by far the weirdest. Alfred takes the hand but lets go as soon as he is stable on his own two feet. The wolf circles him and Alfred has never felt so judged in his life. He bends down quickly to scoop his basket into his arms.

"Why are you helping me?" Alfred mumbles out once the wolf is leading him back towards the path. This 'Al' peeks over his shoulder, a smirk still on his face.

"I got a little sad seeing you so bummed out," He snickers. Alfred scrunches up his eyebrows, looking at the wolf. Al noticed and winks at him again.

"I was watching you wander about," he says simply. Alfred puffs up in another blush. The wolf had been watching him make a fool of himself? He glares at the ground, not sure how to respond to that. He's supposed to be strong and brave and not leave the trail.

"I'm Alfred," He says. If he's in this much trouble he might as well get in some more. The wolf perks up at this, his ears twitching and tail flicking back in forth. He smiles at Alfred and gestures to the line of cream colored rocks designating the safe path through the woods. Alfred smiles brightly at the wolf, not without noticing the way his tail flicks back at forth at the positive response.

"Thank you," Alfred tells him gratefully. Even though it probably had been a very bad idea, the wolf did help him out. Al chuckles and grabs Alfred's hand gently in his own. Alfred gulps feeling the wolf's claws on his skin. His cheeks puff up more so when the wolf leans down and places a sweet kiss on his hand, smirking up at him with his tail flicking back and forth behind him.

"See you later sweetcheeks~" the wolf coos and walks back into the trees. Alfred is frozen in the spot, clutching his basket and staring after the wolf. He hides his face in his hands and walks along the path. He can't help but turnaround every few steps to see if he can spot the hint of rusted red of the wolf's fur. He bites his lip and digs through the basket. He pulls out an apple, one of the smaller ones. He really would like to eat it for himself but..

Just before he places it on the ground, he kisses it after much internal debate. He places the apple on the ground and back away from it slowly. Do wolves like apples? He sighs and focuses on walking along the path. He keeps his eyes glued in front of him, trying his hardest to not turn around. It doesn't work. He peeks over his shoulder to see the apple gone. He hides his face back into his basket. A soft smile on his face. He knows he shouldn't be making friends with the wolf, but he really hadn't been that bad. His thoughts become muddled, placing the back of his hand to his cheek like a love sick child. Oh this is bad.

* * *

Alfred gulps as he faces the woods. He managed to get far along the path, maybe halfway between his home and the turn towards his grandfather's house. He scans the tree line, searching for any hint of red. He drops down and buries his head in his hands. This is just a dumb idea. The people in his town say all the time to never interact with a wolf. They'll eat you and use your bones for making houses. Alfred isn't too sure about the bone houses, but the eating part sounds pretty logical.

He had told his brother about his encounter with the wolf. Matthew promised to keep the secret and even helped him sneak a few bits of dinner to put in the basket for Alfred' secret rendezvous the next day. He snuck his basket out the door and said boredom got to him so he would go for a walk. Their father encouraged the exercise. Now Alfred stands at the edge of the path and the trees, feeling utterly stupid.

The wolf he met could be faking his niceness, luring Alfred deeper into his tricky trap. Why would the wolf even be there again. It had just been pure coincidence the wolf saw him last time right? Now he's hauling around food in a forest he doesn't know how to travel through. Brilliant idea.

He sighs and stands, holding his basket tight to his chest. He peeks back up into the trees and his breathing catches. He honestly didn't expect to see the wolf leaning against a tree far back in the woods. Still from his spot, Alfred could see his tail flicking back and forth and the smirk on his face. He gulps as the wolf pushes off his perch and steps forward. The wolf, Al, stops right at the tree lines before the path edge starts.

"Hello gorgeous," He greets with a teasing tone. Alfred pouts at him. He forgot how much the wolf had teased him the other day.

"Hello," He says finding his voice. He musters up a shy smile, noticing the way the wolf's ear twitch. Al glances along the path.

"What are you doing all the way out here lambchop?" The wolf turns his focus back to him. Alfred looks down to the basket in his arms.

"I wanted to say thank you, for the other day," he says, his smile brightening. The wolf raises an eyebrow. When he doesn't say anything Alfred continues.

"I uh, I made lunch," he says hopefully, showing off his basket just a little more. The wolf snickers and leans back towards the trees.

"Come on sunspot let me show you a good place to sit," he jerks his head into the trees and begins to walk away from the path. Alfred's smile falls. He scuffs his feet on the cream colored rocks detailing the edge of the path. He peeks up to see the wolf, waiting for him. Al holds out a hand invitingly. Alfred has to take a few deep breathes before he feels brave enough. He reaches out a hand and the wolf takes it, far more gently than Alfred thought possible and guides him through the trees. His thoughts are racing, hoping he doesn't become the next meal for this wolf.

Al leads him to a mossy area of soft grass. The wolf lounges on his stomach while Alfred sits next to him. He pulls items from the basket, laying them out on the grass to showcase.

"I didn't know what you liked to eat," He says shyly, pulling out a few wrapped pieces of meat. To his surprise the wolf sneers at it and goes straight for a bright red apple.

"Fruit mostly, it's hard to find out here. Your apple yesterday was much a treat," Al winks at the blondie. Alfred hides his face behind his sandwich.

"I'm flattered you came looking for me~" Al coos at the him. Alfred glares a little over his food.

"I just wanted to say thank you," He mumbles taking a bite to busy himself. The wolf chuckles, rolling onto his back.

"Why did you help me?" Alfred asks after a moment or two of silence. The wolf pauses in his own bite to sit up and look him in the eye. Alfred tries to hide his apparent loss of breath at the sudden stare down. Al's eyes are a deep red like his hair. It's just enough to be overwhelming.

"I've been watching you ever since you made your first trip to your grandfather's." Al tells him, a sly smirk on his face. It takes a moment to realize that the wolf has been continuously watching him. Alfred can feel his face puff up and turn red. The wolf snickers at the reaction and scootches closer to the human.

"You were so cute back then and now you're just beautiful," The wolf inches closer again and Alfred starts to move away. He's sure wolves are supposed to predatory creatures and now he's finally seeing that side of this wolf. Oh, maybe he will be eaten. Al stops once he sees the panicked look on Alfred's face. He chuckles to himself mostly.

"Calm down lambchop I ain't gunna hurt you," He teases. Alfred hides his face in his hands, not knowing how else to respond. He freaked out a little, but rightfully so. It's not everyday someone has a picnic with a wolf. After getting over his embarrassment, Alfred warms up to Al, talking quietly and looking up into the trees at rustling leaves. He's practically frozen in his spot when Al leans in quickly to peck his cheek with a kiss.

Alfred places a hand over his red tinted cheeks and stares at the wolf. Al is smirking at him, enjoyment clear on his features. He laughs loudly and stands. They have eaten all the food. He holds out a hand for Alfred to take, and this time, with little hesitation does Alfred take it. Al leads him back to the path, right where he left.

"I want to see you again," Al says simply, not letting go of Alfred's hand. They are standing on their own sides, Alfred on the path and Al in the trees. Alfred squishes his basket to his chest and nods his head. He rather likes his wolf friend, even if he is a bit weird. He smiles at Al happily.

"Me too," He says honestly. Al's tail flicks back and forth, a wide smirk on his face. Alfred takes a step back to the same time Al pulls his hand forward. Alfred is caught off balance, letting out a squeak when he lands safely in Al's arms. The human barely has time to get a word out when Al kisses him quickly. He's stunned when the wolf pulls back.

"See you later gorgeous," The wolf says, releasing Alfred from his arms and turning back into the trees. Alfred watches him leave and disappear. He hides his face in his basket. He planned to tell his brother about his picnic, but he may have to leave out a few details.

* * *

 **AN:** Veggie Burgers, what a fun name for a pairing.


	3. 1p2p Ame - American Wolf pt2

Alfred skips off the path and into the forest. He's been meeting up with the wolf for a few weeks now, packing extra food and leaving early on his trips to spend more time with Al. He finds the wolf in their typical spot of soft mossy grass. He flops gracefully to the ground and snuggles into Al's side.

"Hello love~" Al says, nuzzling his face into Alfred's neck. Alfred rolls his eyes and pushes the wolf away just enough to reach over and pull his basket closer. He spoils Al a little too much by giving him apples, but it never fails to make Al smile and wave his tail back and forth excitedly. Alfred wiggles in his spot to move and sit in Al's lap, leaning back when the wolf wraps his arms around him.

"Hey Al," He greets back, smiling over his shoulder and producing a red apple. Al perks up, his ears twitching. Alfred scolds him a little when instead of taking it in his hands Al just takes a bite with Alfred still holding the apple. He smirks at the human happily.

"How you been lambchop?" Al asks holding Alfred tighter. Alfred hums in response before answering.

"Good, Matthew has been teasing me a bit but everything is good." He turns sideways to face Al, completely content in the wolf's arms. Al nuzzles in close to him, causing a pink blush to appear on Alfred's cheeks.

"I'm gad love," Al angles his head and places a soft kiss on Alfred's lips. Alfred pushes him away just a little to get him to stop when Al doesn't outright let him go. He's still not used to Al's affection. Just like every time before he's pushed away the wolf, Al laughs and snuggles him close. It makes Alfred happy to know Al doesn't think much of him not wanting kisses. Though recently he's been more and more accepting of them.

They talk for a few more minutes, then sit quietly enjoying each other's company. Alfred leans his head down to rest on Al's chest, relishing in the warmth the other provides. He can feel Al breathing underneath him. He sighs in content.

"I love you," The words break Alfred out of his oblivious stupor. He sits up slowly to face Al. For once, the wolf doesn't have a smirk on his face, just a simple smile and he's not even looking at Alfred. His eyes are stuck on the trees. Alfred ducks his head down, not knowing how to respond. He tucks his head back down into Al's chest. He's become so close to the wolf over the past few months and that had been the last thing he expected. He does like Al, he likes him a lot. And that's scary. A wolf of all things.

Before he can really get a handle on his thoughts Alfred sits up and holds Al's face between his hands. He places a forceful kiss on his wolf's lips and doesn't pull back. Not that he would have been able to anyway. Al is quick to deepen the kiss, circling his arms tighter around Alfred and pulling him close as he can. Alfred sighs into the kiss and brings his arms around Al's neck. He pulls apart when he feels sharp teeth nip at his lower lip.

Al is smirking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Alfred gulps, not fully knowing what he has gotten himself into. Al pushes him down to his back and leans over him. He kisses Alfred once more, just a little softer than before. Alfred inhales sharply. His sense are going into overdrive. He puts his hands on Al's shoulder's but doesn't push away. Al pulls back but keeps their foreheads pressed together.

Alfred can feel their breathe intermingling and a soft smile crosses his face. He looks up to see Al already smiling down at him, his sharp teeth exposed. Alfred had been afraid of them at first, jerking back in surprise. Now they don't seem so terrifying. He brings his hands back to Al's face and cradles it between them Al closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Alfred leans up to place a gentle kiss on his wolf's lips.

Al chuckles and kisses back. He rolls over to his side and snuggles Alfred close to him. They lay cuddled in the middle of the forest until Alfred freaks out, having stayed out far too late. His father will be mad and Matthew will tease him for sure. Al is running right next to him, laughing his head off at Alfred's panic. Just before his town comes into view, Al pulls him back to pin him against a tree and kiss him breathless. Alfred moans and pull Al closer.

"Meet me later tonight? Please?" Al begs once he pulls back. Alfred can only nod in his daze. He runs his hands through his hair, trying to make himself presentable. Luckily his dad isn't home when he gets there. His brother said he stepped out to get some things for dinner. Alfred sighs and hides in his room, wondering exactly how he can sneak out.

* * *

"Al?" He whispers quietly in the woods. He doesn't want to be too loud. What if another creature heard him? Or worse, a human? He walks quietly as he can along the path, squinting his eyes to see if can make out any form of Al in the woods. His heart drops at the growl that comes from behind him. He slowly turns around to face a large wolf, eyes burning in the darkness. Alfred knows he should probably run or scream but his voice is caught in his throat.

He takes a step back the same time the wolf lunges. Alfred squeaks and covers his face with his arms, waiting for the inevitable mauling. When it doesn't come, Alfred peeks through to see Al above him in his normal half form. His eyes are still burning a bright red and his teeth are longer than normal.

"Al?" Alfred finds his voice. Al's eyes twitch. He shakes his head violently, but the glow in his eyes does not leave.

"Alfred," He whispers back. He closes his eyes tight and hides his face in Alfred's neck. His body is shaking. Alfred slowly moves to hold the wolf, still scared about the reaction. Al growls lowly and stands abruptly. He hauls Alfred to his feet and drags him into the woods. His entire body is twitching. Alfred tries to ask him if he's okay but Al only shushes him. They walk farther than any other time before.

Al leads him to a small cave hidden in a pile of rocks. He guides Alfred down in the darkness. Alfred blinks hard when a sudden light appears before him. Al has a lamp hanging from the ceiling, furs of all kinds are laid at their feet.

"Al what is.." Alfred words trail off once he takes in the look on Al's face. His usual teasing expression is replaced with something darker. Alfred gulps and backs into the cave walls when Al steps closer. He tries to make himself as small as possible. He lets out a noise of distress when Al kisses him harshly. It's not like the kisses they've shared before. It's not sweet and fun. Alfred pushes with all his strength to get Al away from him.

"What are you doing?" He hisses. Al blinks at him and shakes his head. He tears at his hair and bangs his head on the rocks. Alfred slides to the ground and watches as his wolf beats himself up. It takes a moment, but Al's eyes return to their normal dull red.

"Lambchop.." He breathes out. Alfred sighs in relief and welcomes the hug this Al gives him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking inviting you out here," Al confesses into his shoulder. Alfred hides his wince at Al digging his claws into his back. He says soft reassurances into Al's ears.

"I want to kiss you. I want to have you. But I want you to want it too," Al says leaning away to face Alfred fully. His demeanor is serious, making Alfred want to hide. Instead he nods his head slowly. Al's excitement and relief is apparent with the way his tail flicks back and forth. Alfred lets him hold his body and lets him runs his hands over it. Small scratches are left in their wake where Al's claws dug too deep.

He arches his back when Al bites down on his shoulder. He covers his mouth with his hands when Al continues on. He's panting and moaning Al's name as the wolf works him. It nears morning when Al is finished taking him for his own. Alfred has to scramble to make it home to pretend he's been there the whole time. He hides his marks as best he can with his clothing. He's too embarrassed to see Al later that day. He's going to be in so much trouble if someone finds out.

Eventually he works up his nerve to visit Al later in the week. It's awkward between them but a quick kiss from Alfred is all it takes for them to be joking around and happy like they always are. Maybe he can visit later in the night again soon.

* * *

After giving the okay the first night, Al seemed to be more comfortable inviting Alfred out later in the night. Sometimes it scares Alfred to see Al so animalistic, but a part of him really loves seeing it too. It showed Al trusted Alfred to see this part, and on the other hand, Alfred trusted Al enough to make sure he didn't get hurt. Maybe not completely unharmed, but never hurt.

Alfred walks into the forest quietly. Matthew had to help him sneak out this time, covering up when their father asked them if they were going to bed. When he gets far enough away from the house he places two of his fingers in his mouth and blows. A shrill whistle sounds out and it's all that's needed. Alfred keeps walking along the path, stepping where he can hear the set rocks crunching beneath his feet. He lets out a soft squeak when arms wrap around his stomach.

"Al," He hisses in annoyance. There's a low chuckle from behind him and the arms loosen. Al steps in front of him, eyes glowing in the darkness. Alfred knows the wolf can see his pouting and he knows Al is ignoring it. He also knows that Al can see him blushing madly when the wolf grabs his hands gently and guides him off the path. Alfred never leaves it without Al's help. He would get lost just like the first time and who knows what mishaps he would get into then.

Al leads him to the small rocky cave just like every night before. Alfred covers his eyes with his hands, not wanting them to hurt them when Al lights the lamp. He doesn't remove his hands when Al places his hands on his hips and pulls him close. A small whimper escapes him causing the wolf to chuckle.

"Oh come on, look at me love," Al whispers to him, nuzzling against his cheek. Alfred keeps his eyes covered. His face is warm beneath his hands and he doesn't want Al teasing him about his blushing face. He always gets blushy when they're like this and Al is always so confident. It's intimidating, especially more so since Al has sharp teeth and a tail. When he doesn't react to Al's gentle command, the wolf lets out a low growl sending a shiver up his spine.

"Look at me," Al demands again, his voice dropping low. Alfred bites the inside of his lip to keep from making a noise. He inhales sharply when Al's claws dig into his sides. Slowly, he drops his hands to his sides, but he does not look up. He nearly loses his balance when Al presses him to the wall of the cave. His eyes finally snap open. Al almost glaring at him, his red eyes glowing dangerously. Alfred gulps and Al's ears twitch.

The wolf changes their position, pinning Alfred to the ground beneath him. He kisses up Alfred's neck making the human let out little noises, soft moans, and with every one Al's ears twitch against his cheeks. Alfred grips at his shoulders trying to make sense of their situation though he's never been able to do it before.

"Al," He says out of breath. He hoped to get the wolf's attention, maybe make him slow down, but it has the opposite effect. Al bites down on his shoulder, causing him to arch his back up and let out a groan.

"That was mean," He whines rubbing at the tears threatening to trickle out of his eyes. Al sits up to look at him. At the sudden eye contact, Alfred glances away, embarrassment clear on his features. He closes his eyes tight when Al's holds his cheek in one of his clawed hands.

"I'll be gentle love," Al whispers. Alfred wants to believe him. He nods his head giving the okay to continue. He sighs into the gentle kiss Al places on his lips. His breathing picks up when Al moves to kiss down his chest, removing his clothes as he goes. Alfred shudders at the feel of the claws scratching against his skin.

Alfred covers his face with his arm, not caring that Al might want to see his expressions when the wolf licks a trail across his thigh. Alfred writhes against the touch. It's not fair that Al can make him come this undone. He gasps when he feels Al press against him and grind. His panting breaths are the only sound between them.

Alfred bites down on his hand when Al works a clawed finger inside him. It hurts. Alfred wiggles against it like every other time before. It has gotten easier with the amount of times he and Al have done this, but it still feels weird. He tries to relax when Al coos at him to do so. The pressure is only relieved some before Al hooks another finger in. Alfred groans.

"Al," he pleads. He doesn't know what it clicks in the wolf's mind, but he can feel the change. Al is no longer moving slowly. He rips his fingers out of Alfred and kisses him harshly. Alfred moans against his lips, moving his hands up to tangle in the wolf's hair. He trials a finger against the base of his ear, making Al growl roughly. He's not prepared for when Al thrusts inside of him. He jerks back and yells out. Al kisses away his tears.

"Easy love," the wolf says to him. Alfred twitches, uncomfortable. Al doesn't move, not until Alfred presses against him used to the feel. Al smirks down at the blushing human. He moves slowly in him, loving the way Alfred is moaning for him. Alfred pants against the motions, his body becoming hotter and hotter. He reaches a hand to grip Al's arm tightly. This is taken as the okay, the wolf moves faster.

Alfred cries out against him, not being able to keep his mouth shut. Moans and mewls all for the wolf escape him. It's consuming just like every time before. He arches against Al when the wolf leans down to leave loving nips along his neck. He wraps his arms around Al's shoulders tightly, hugging him close in their moment of intimacy. He can practically feel Al smirking.

"Al," He moans, placing the barest of kisses at the wolf's neck. Al growls loudly, thrusting faster now. Alfred scratches against Al's back. His breathing is in shambles. He wraps his legs around Al's back, the wolf's tail getting tangled in his legs. He cries out again when Al hits just right. Alfred tries to say his name but it just comes out a strangled moan. Al reaches a hand down to work Alfred in time with his thrusts. Alfred loses control of himself, running his hands everywhere they can reach on Al's body until he finally releases with a moan of Al's name.

The wolf smirks to himself, his instincts kicking in. He thrusts hard into Alfred, wanting his own release. The human writhes beneath him, still mewling his name. It calls out something primal in Al, he leans down and bites hard against Alfred's collar bone just as he hits his own end. Alfred's blood is dribbling out and Al laps it up.

"Al that hurts," Alfred whines. Al pulls out of him slowly, shuddering at the feel, still licking at the wound he made. Alfred holds him tightly, running his hands through his hair. Al peeks up at the blushing face.

"That hurt," Alfred says again, a little upset at the new mark. Al smirks and kisses him sweetly.

"It's my claim on you," He teases like hasn't made other marks. Alfred pouts, removing his hands from Al's hair to cover his face. Al takes his turn to pout and snuggle into Alfred's chest. He does his best to keep his eyes open. If he falls asleep now, surely Alfred will too and he's not prepared for what would happen if they get caught.

It takes a minute, but Alfred is slowly falling asleep after the work done on his body. Al plays with his hair and watches him doze off. He kisses Alfred's temple lightly, wanting nothing more for him to wake up so he can have him again before the sun comes up.

* * *

Alfred can feel his heart beating in his ears. He places to fingers in his mouth and blows as hard as he can, a high pitched whistle coming from him. He takes a chance to glance at the angry mob of people following after him. They have torches and pitchforks and yelling incoherently. Tears start to flood his vision. Tree branches are scratching at his face as he searches desperately for Al.

He doesn't know how and he doesn't know who and a part of him really doesn't want to figure out just how his secret relationship with the wolf got found out. Matthew swore up and down it hadn't been him and that Alfred needed to go immediately in order to save his wolf from the angry townspeople. Alfred wasted no time in running like a madman into the woods, townspeople right on his heels. Path long forgotten.

He whistles again, hoping, wishing for Al to hear him soon. His feet thud against the ground, snapping sticks and kicking stones. He trips and flips onto the ground. He scrambles to his feet and keeps running. The mob is getting closer to him and he can't let them get to Al. He just can't. He loves him.

Out of nowhere a streak of red catches his eye. Al is next to him, running in time. They don't say a word and keep going through the woods. Alfred swears he can hear someone shouting about the wolf finally showing himself. Alfred wants more than anything to tell them to go away and leave them alone. He had been so happy with Al with him and now that's all going to be ruined. He loves him.

He wipes at his eyes and tries to see clearly. Al grabs his hand and pulls him along, running faster. Alfred sometimes forgets how wolf like Al can be. He's gasping for breath when a loud thundering comes from behind him.

"Alfred!' He recognizes that voice. He takes a chance and peeks beside him to see Matthew riding a large deer. No, that's a moose. The moose comes up next to him and Alfred reaches his hand out for Matthew to grab and pull him up. Al is not far behind, leaping up to crowd on top of the large creature. Alfred hugs Matthew tightly, thanking him over and over for his help as tears run down his face. The moose carries them far off, far beyond the shouts of the townspeople and out of harms way. They slide off the moose when they come to stop. Alfred and Al hug tightly, having escaped safely.

"Stay safe okay?" Matthew says, giving his brother a big hug. Alfred nods and holds Al's hand tightly. Matthew smiles at them both and climbs back onto the moose, the front half melting away to reveal a man with large antlers on his head. He scratches lazily at his hair and walks away with Matthew still riding on his back, talking softly.

It takes all of two seconds for Alfred to hide his face in Al's chest and cry. His whole life is now upturned. His own Father wanted to keep him locked away and hunt down the one Alfred fell in love with. It's so upsetting. Al whispers sweet words and rubs circles on his back, trying his damnedest to get Alfred to calm down.

"Hey lambchop it'll be okay," He says softly. Alfred nods his head a little to show he heard. He knows it can get better. He's just so emotional that it had to get this bad faces Al and kisses him quickly. The walk off and hide in the trees when someone comes. It takes some time, but they find Alfred's grandfather's house. It takes some explaining and a few lies to get them some clothes to pack and hide Al's ears and tail in. With what little they can scavenge, they run away.

They run to a new place, far away form their old home with an abundance of trees surrounding their new property. It takes months but hey build a home for themselves in the woods. Alfred is spoiled by all of Al's attention and hugs and sweet words. He cuddles his wolf to sleep at night. Sometimes he misses his father and his home but living with Al is worth it.


	4. GerItaPan

Kiku opens his eyes slowly, coming face to face with a tough chest. He wiggles in his spot, feeling the noticeably squishier chest behind him. He doesn't like sleeping in the middle most days, but last night he made an exception. He sort of regrets that now. Carefully, and slowly, he sits up between Ludwig and Feliciano. He smiles down at both of his adorable lovers. Gently, he swings his legs out to get over Feliciano, choosing him as a safer bet since he's a heavy sleeper.

After putting on more decent clothes, he pads down to the kitchen. Normally Ludwig would be the one to make breakfast, being the one that gets up earliest on most days. Kiku smiles to himself, cracking eggs in a pan and putting some sausages next to them. Ludwig likes more traditional breakfasts. Feliciano on the other hand.. Kiku puts a few pieces of bread in the toaster, and some ham on the skillet. The bubblier likes breakfast sandwiches.

"You're up early," Kiku peeks over his shoulder at Ludwig yawning in the doorway. The buff blonde runs a hand through his hair, his chest exposed. Kiku turns his head away quickly, still uneasy with exposed skin though he has seen it many times before. Feliciano is very open with his body.

"Just a little," Kiku replies to the taller. Ludwig comes to stand beside him, their arms barely brushing together. Kiku is grateful. Physical contact is something he needs to warm up to and Ludwig respect that boundary. Kiku finishes making their tiny breakfast and places the plates of food on the table. He and Ludwig sit down together, enjoying the quiet company of each other. Ludwig runs a hand through his hair on his way to the bathroom for a shower and Kiku cleans up the plates. Feliciano's sandwich in the microwave to stay warm.

Kiku hears the water running and smiles to himself. He's been living with the two for about a year now. It's made his quiet life so much more colorful and exciting. He's just drying his arms when Ludwig comes back into the kitchen, hair still damp and his easy going Sunday clothes on.

"I'm going to go take Aston for a walk, want to come with?" Ludwig asks, pulling on his shoes. Kiku glances at the clock and sighs happily. He walks over and wiggles his feet inside his shoes, using Ludwig to brace himself. The two start their walk, going slowly, watching a the black and white pup runs all over, sniffing everything in sight. Kiku giggles at the small creature. It had been a birthday gift for Ludwig just a month ago.

"Aston no," Ludwig commands when the dog start to eat some grass. Already trained better than expected, the dog perks up at his name, turning to Ludwig and tilting his head to the side. Kiku links his arm with Ludwig's in enjoyment. Ludwig tries to hide the soft tinge of pink on his cheeks. They take a slow walk around the block, not needing to go far for such a small dog. When they get back to the house, it's still quiet.

"I wonder how long Feli will sleep if we let him," Kiku muses once his shoes are off. Ludwig sighs and kneels down to scratch Aston under his chin.

"Till two in the afternoon probably," Ludwig stands and goes to sit at the table to read the morning paper. Kiku joins him with his laptop. It's never too early for the computer. Besides, there's news on there. Sometimes. Maybe.

Ludwig gets fed up and wakes Feliciano at noon. The tinier of the two complains, but he smiles brightly when Kiku warms up his breakfast styled sandwich. He munches happily at the table with the other two.

"Ah Kiku you should breakfast more often. Not that Luddy isn't good, but you're cooking is a different kind of good," Kiku blushes at the compliment. Ludwig rolls his eyes but a smile is threatening to make it's appearance on his face.

"What should we do today?" Feliciano asks, bouncing in his seat, looking between the two excitedly. Kiku glances at Ludwig who just gives Feliciano a confused face.

"We don't have to do anything," He says simply. This causes Feliciano to pout though. He crosses his arms over his chest like an oversized child. Kiku smiles at the action.

"Maybe we can take Aston to the dog park," he offers quietly. He tries to hide his smirk as Feliciano squeals in delight and goes to get dressed in decent clothes for the day. Ludwig is holding his paper tightly and Kiku knows he's got him hooked. Ludwig would do anything to see dogs being happy little pups. He's such a sap for the four legged furry things.

Feliciano comes back in a flurry of movements, running about to get water bottles and snacks and toys and the leash and the extra leash and Ludwig has to pick him up off the ground to get him to take a deep breath. Feliciano giggles at goes to put half his stash back. Kiku holds his own water bottle as they make their way out the door. Ludwig is carrying little Aston in his arm, not wanting to tire out the pup before he can play.

There are other people at the park thankfully, giving Aston proper play mates. The trio sit at a small table and watch their little dog run around and trip over himself, getting covered in grass and dirt. Kiku smiles at the exasperated sigh Ludwig gives. He knows he will have to be the one to give the pooch a bath. Feliciano will try to help but he'll just end up covered in bubbles and soaking wet while kiku dutifully takes pictures on the sidelines.

When Aston is just laying on the ground panting from having chased Feliciano around, Ludwig decides it's time to go home. He carries the dog over his shoulder.

"He's so cute~" Feliciano muses. Kiku isn't sure if the bubbly one is talking about the dog or Ludwig, but he agrees either way. Ludwig wants to wash the dog right away when they get home but Kiku stops him.

"Let him sleep a little," he tells the blonde. Ludwig sighs and lays down on the couch in the living room. Clearly this is an invitation. Feliciano skips over and curls into Ludwig's chest happily. Kiku goes over too, but not before getting his computer. He sits at the base of the couch near the two. Feliciano reaches out a hand and places with his hair from the back. Kiku doesn't mind.

Just as he predicted, Feliciano ends up soaking wet with Aston happily getting warm in a fluffy towel, all captured on film.

* * *

"Feliciano can you please not do that?" Ludwig is begging but it's a little late for that. Feliciano already has his hands filled with bubbles and is placing it on Aston's tiny head. He giggles and sputters at the dog when he barks happily.

"Aw but Ludwiiiggggg," Feliciano whines, taking another handful of bubbles and plopping it right down on Ludwig's head this time. He covers his mouth with his hands to not laugh too loud. Ludwig sighs and scoops the bubbles off him, giving an exasperated look to Kiku by the front door, a camera in his hands.

"You will be of no help will you?" Ludwig deadpans. Kiku just smiles at him, the little red light signaling the camera is rolling. He steps off the porch to come closer to the other two on the lawn, semi-soaked in water trying to clean the over energized puppy. Though Ludwig is doing more of the cleaning. Feliciano is doing more of the distracting.

Ludwig manages to get Aston to settle down so he can run a sudsy rag over the puppy. He barks more, not at all afraid of bath time. He tries to climb up the bath time bucket to lick Ludwig's face but the blonde moves him away before he can get too close.

"No, you're wet," Ludwig tells the animal like he might be able to respond with something other than another bark. Feliciano giggles and splashes the water, making Aston a little restless. The dog slips out of Ludwig's hands and lands in the water, making it shoot up. Feliciano laughs and wipes it off his face while Ludwig sighs again.

"Feliciano," Kiku says softly, not necessarily scolding the other. Feliciano smiles up at him giggling once more.

"Kiku you should help too!" The brunette demands. Kiku shakes his head, taking a precautionary step away from the water bucket.

"I'm afraid I would just get in the way," He says. Feliciano pouts while Ludwig starts to re-lather the tiny pup.

"Just like someone else," Ludwig mutters. It takes a minute before Feliciano understands. His jaw drops comically, then his expression morphs into one of mischief. He cups his hand under the water and with a quick jerk splashes Ludwig in the face. Kiku covers his mouth with a hand to keep himself quiet. Ludwig slowly looks up from his task to see Feliciano with his face bright red in trying to not laugh. He doesn't succeed. Feliciano falls onto his back, rolling in the grass laughter pouring out of him. Ludwig continues on his job, quickly rinsing and pulling Aston out of the bucket. He swaddles the puppy in a towel and passes him off to Kiku. Kiku raises an eyebrow at him, then smiles when Ludwig picks up the soapy bucket and pours it all over Feliciano.

"EEK!" The brunette scrambles on the ground, trying to get away from the water. He stands up, flicking his arms down hopelessly trying to get water off him. Ludwig stands with a smug expression on his face. He places the bucket back on the ground just in time to catch Feliciano's smirk.

"Ludwiiiiiig~" He coos. Ludwig tenses. He holds up his hands as Feliciano creeps forward.

"No. No no, Feliciano don't you-" his words are pushed out by Feliciano jumping into him, making him just as wet. Ludwig groans but lets the smaller cling to him. Kiku giggles softly.

"You two are adorable," He says shutting off the camera. Aston wiggles in his perch on Kiku's shoulder, wanting to join in the cuddle fest of the other two. Kiku passes off the dog to Ludwig just in time for Feliciano to hug him from behind.

"Kiku needs to get wet too!" He coos. Kiku hisses lightly at the cold pressure now on him. He takes a deep breath to relax, peeking over his shoulder at the bright smile Feliciano has on his face. He stiffens once more when Ludwig hugs him from the other side, completing their cuddle.

"You always have the camera it's not fairrr," Feliciano whines though he's not upset. Kiku laughs gently and snuggles into the two. They are interrupted by Aston pawing at their legs. Ludwig finishes drying the pup while Feliciano goes to change into warmer clothes. Kiku heads to his computer and downloads the video onto it. He's gotten into the habit of recording them doing silly things for the fun of it. It's nice to be able to look back and see them being happy together. Maybe at the end of the year he can put them together somehow, to see how far they've come.

"I'm making lunch!" Feliciano calls out through the house, though it is small and they can practically hear each other whisper on the other side. Ludwig waves his hand dismissively, showing he heard as he returns to his paperwork he abandoned earlier. Kiku settles into the couch to watch them. He smiles at Ludwig's seriousness, his eyebrows scrunched up and a hint of a scowl on his face. Feliciano is dancing around the kitchen, singing lightly to himself as he picks items out of the pantry to prepare. Kiku gets up from his spot to place a small kiss on Ludwig's head. The blonde sighs and relaxes, knowing it's Kiku's way of telling him to do so.

"Help me Kiku!" Feliciano syas, linking their arms together and pulling him farther into the kitchen. Kiku smiles and does as he's told. He chops a few veggies and times the pasta while Feliciano makes a sauce. When it's all prepared, Feliciano sets them up at the table.

"What should we do later today~" He muses aloud. Kiku 'hmms' quietly, chewing on his food. Ludwig smiles at him for a second.

"We don't have to do anything," He says. Feliciano whines at the answer, not wanting to be bored and wanting to do something fun before the week starts again. Kiku pauses in his meal, thinking of an idea but not fully having the confidence to outright say it.

"What are you thinking?" Ludwig suddenly asks him, peering over his paperwork to look at him. Kiku twitches in his seat.

"Kiku do you have an idea?" Feliciano leans in close, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. Kiku can feel his face getting warm. He tries to wave off his embarrassment.

"Well, we could, stay in, and cuddle," He says quietly. Feliciano's face brightens at the idea. He nods his head quickly.

"Oh that'd be so nice!" He cheers. Ludwig puts his papers down and smiles at them both.

"We do that every night," He states. Feliciano sticks his tongue out at the blonde, not having any of his party-pooper nonsense.

"Every night is a good night to cuddle" Feliciano says proudly. Kiku smiles at him, happy they accepted the idea even though it is a standard night for them. Ludwig finally starts to eat his food, nodding his head in agreement. Cuddles are always good.

* * *

Kiku is snuggling with Feliciano on the couch while Ludwig makes dinner for the night. It's how it works during the weekends. They each try to make a meal for the day. Kiku taps his computer, playing his game seriously. Feliciano is resting his head on Kiku's shoulder, saying silly comments and cheering him on. When Ludwig calls that food is ready, Kiku lets his character run into a wall and stay there. He also lets Feliciano drag him over to the dinner table where Ludwig has prepared food for them.

Only a few times does Feliciano try to pass off his steak to Aston underneath the table. Ludwig catches him, scolding him about proper dog diets. If Aston gets too spoiled by people food he won't eat his own regular food and then Feliciano will cry about him not eating. Kiku on the other hand is successful in giving Aston a small dollop of mashed potatoes while Ludwig is busy talking.

During clean up, Ludwig has to drag Feliciano away from the dishes so he doesn't get drenched in suds again, cause knowing Feliciano he would try to play with the bubbles once more. Kiku smiles at them playfully arguing in the front room. Ludwig has his arms crosses, an unimpressed face on while Feliciano has his hands on his hips face puffed up in mock anger. Of course it doesn't last long. Feliciano can't keep a straight face, bursting into laughter and clinging to Ludwig before he falls. Ludwig sighs and holds the hysterical brunette. He gives Kiku smile. Kiku smiles back.

After his hands are dried, Kiku heads into the living room to find Ludwig laying down on the couch with Feliciano spread across his chest. Kiku grabs his computer and sits on top of them, flinging his legs over Feliciano's back.

"Kiku come lay dooown~" Feliciano whines out. Kiku smiles down at him and shakes his head.

"Not now," He says, returning to his game. Feliciano pouts but doesn't say much more. Ludwig reaches up his hand and Kiku takes it, threading their fingers together. He reaches over and puts on the cooking channel, finding it to be a favorite between the three of them. Feliciano is critiquing the way the chefs cook, while Ludwig makes notes for a dinner in the future. Kiku isn't entirely paying attention, his focus mostly on his game, though it is trickier with one of his hands a little occupied. He scowls at the computer.

"If it's bugging you, we don't have to hold hands," Ludwig says, not even turning away from the TV screen. Kiku grimaces. HE puts his computer aside and snuggles in closer to the other two much to Feliciano enjoyment.

"This is more important," Kiku says. He doesn't miss the way the corners of Ludwig's mouth twitch up. It's very hard to miss the way Feliciano turns his head to give Kiku a bright smile at the words. Feliciano mocks the people on the screens, earning him soft laughs from Kiku and a few roll of the eyes from Ludwig until the blonde decides that they've stayed up late enough with Feliciano's yawning and excessive giggles. It's a small scramble to get off the couch, but they manage it.

Kiku brushes his short hair in the large bathroom mirror. He tilts his head back and forth watching the strands fall in different patterns. He's the last one to use the bathroom for the night. Ludwig pushes Feliciano to going first, this way when the brunette is done, Ludwig can go and clean up his mess. Kiku wait patiently for both their shenanigans to be over with before he moves in to take his time. He changes his day shirt into an overly large night shirt that he may or may not have taken from Ludwig.

He exits the bathroom to the sound of giggling. Feliciano is sprawled out on their big bed holding Aston in his hands and cooing at the pup. Aston is wiggling in his hold but yipping happily. Ludwig is sitting next to Feliciano with a book in his hands, gently smiling at the two. Kiki comes close and pats the small dog on the head. Feliciano takes the chance to grab Kiku's wrist and pull him tumbling onto the bed.

"Feli!" Kiku sputters, his face puffing up in a small blush. Feliciano just laughs and nuzzles his head into Kiku's stomach, furthering embarrassing him. Ludwig sighs and places a hand on Kiku's head to give him some semblance of comfort. Kiku takes a deep breath or two to get himself calmed down.

"Kiku are you going to sleep in the middle again?" Feliciano turns his amber eyes up. Kiku shakes his head quickly. The middle makes him cramped and claustrophobic. Feliciano pouts for a second, then rolls over to place himself between the other two. He giggles and buries his head into a big fluffy pillow. Kiku smiles at him and settles on the side. For a moment he watches Ludwig continue to read his book while Feliciano begins to snore lightly. Kiku pets Feliciano a little, admiring how quickly he can fall asleep.

"Go to sleep," Ludwig quietly commands. Kiku smiles at him and snuggles back into his pillow. Ludwig puts his book down and fixes the blankets to cover them all. He drops down to his side and throws an arm of Feliciano, resting his hand gently over Kiku's on the other side. Kiku snuggles in closer, sandwiching Feliciano between them both.

"Gute nacht," Ludwig whispers, his voice slightly muffled from the pillow his face is smushed against. Kiku smiles to himself, rubbing his thumb gently of Ludwig's hand. It takes a few wiggles and shifts before he falls asleep.


	5. 1p2p N Italy randomes 1

Angel in My Nightmares

Luciano runs his eyes lazily over the angel curled into his dark satin sheets. He props his head up on his arm to stare at the sleeping form he managed to convince to come to bed with him. Fucking an angel had been on his list for a few years now. Being able to take one for your own is supposed to be seen as a test of great will and great triumph. Lucian had to do it then. He couldn't let an opportunity to let his greatness pass.

Angels are tricky to seduce. They know demon tricks and are so unwilling to trust them. Yet, they trust so easily. It took Luciano a few years to find the perfect candidate for his master plan. This angel, so soft and sweet and so willing. He talked with them, made them feel special, and now here they are, curled up in his bed sleeping soundly. The only problem is, the angel makes him feel special too.

Luciano glares at the angel, their white wings are spread across his covers. A few of the feathers are near him, brushing up against his torso. He doesn't entirely mind. That bugs him a lot. He blows out a puff of air making his bangs fly up for a moment. This angel trusted him so easily. Now he's here, resting peacefully in his bed. No cares in the world.

The angel stirs, moaning softly and opening his golden eyes to him. Luciano's expression softens whether he knows it or not. He doesn't move as the angel sits up and smiles gently at him. He doesn't move as the angel leans closer and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Morning~" The angel coos sweetly. Luciano swallows the lump in his throat. He still doesn't say a word as the angel wiggles back into the covers and snuggles up in them. He blinks up at Luciano with a kind look, something so innocent and loving. Finally Luciano manages to move, dropping his head to the pillows to stare the angel next to him.

"Morning," he whispers back. The angel giggles lightly and smiles at him. Luciano can feel his heart pounding in his chest and it annoys him. This angel shouldn't be able to do this to him. It's not right. His face twists up in anger. This is what the demons meant it being difficult to bed an angel. The repercussions of getting close to one changes things.

Luciano doesn't want to admit it but he can feel it. Somewhere in the blackest part of his soul that damned him to begin with is brightening. It unravels like a cheap sweater, uncoiling the barbed wire he has over his heart. Something is different and something is changed.

The angel leans over him, worry on his features.

"What's wrong?" He asks. Luciano turns his sour expression to him. He doesn't smile at the angel. He can't look away. His life as a demon will change and so will the angel's. A continuation between them can't happen. Not without tremendous difficulty and pain. Luciano can't bear to see the sadness on Feliciano's face when he tells him they can't be together. He thought this was hell before, maybe he was wrong. He grimaces, knowing the words on his lips are bullshit before he even says them.

"Nothing," He fibs though everything is going wrong. Feliciano's smile turns sad. They both know Luciano is lying. It doesn't stop Feliciano from leaning forward again to seal his lips shut with a kiss, maybe their last. They don't know. Anything is better than what will probably happen.

* * *

fallenprussiansoldier: okay but imagine this. 2p's and 1p's at a world meeting when a fight breaks out and feli gets really scared/upset, so luci just sort of wraps himself around his first player and shoots furious looks to each and every person within the room (even the ones that did nothing).

He doesn't know who started it, he doesn't know who continued the fight, but fuck does Luciano not care. He's glaring at all the nations now, both from his world and the other. They are all yelling and fighting and he hates them all. Well, not all of them. Silently, he stands and slinks his way over to Feliciano. The poor nation has his hands over his ears, shaking in his chair at all the screaming going on around him. Luciano drops to one knee in front of his other self. His glare drops for a second.

Feliciano is insanely softer than he is, so kind and pure hearted. Everything that Luciano is not, and yet everything Luciano loves. He could never find it in himself to be so nice and he admires that part of his other half. It's times like this though that make him wish Feliciano had a bit more strength. His other self is crying, tears slipping past his shut tight eyes. He makes a small whimper of sadness and Luciano feels his chest clench up.

Gently, he reaches his hands up to cover Feliciano's over his ears. With a jerk Feliciano snaps his eyes open, usually so bright with their golden color, now rimmed red with his tears. Luciano has to consciously school his face into something expressionless. He doesn't want to accidentally glare at his other self. Feliciano bubbles up into new tears and leans down to hide his face into Luciano's shoulder with his ears still covered. Luciano stands carefully, now cradling Feliciano's head into his chest.

He holds him tight, finally letting his glare reach the nations. His first victim is the America from his side of the world. Al gulps and sits on his hands instantly. This catches the attention of a few others. Some stop yelling to sit as well. The ones that don't eventually get the full force of Luciano's anger. These nations, these absolute fucking children made Feliciano cry and they would pay for it somehow he is sure of it. Like domino's the nations fall quiet, some scared, others just going with the flow. Luciano doesn't care. It doesn't matter who started the yelling. He sends each and every one of them a murderous look. They deserve it.

The meeting is called not an hour into the start of the day. No one has to question why. Luciano runs a hand carefully through Feliciano's hair. His other shakes a little, wiggling out the last of his tears. Luciano lifts Feliciano's head and wipes away the tear lines with his thumbs softly. Such an expression does not suit his other self. He kisses the top of Feliciano's head and help him clean up what little he had in his suitcase. Luciano and Feliciano are the last to leave the meeting room. They walk to their hotel hand in hand and in silence.

* * *

Running To You

The only time Luciano runs is for training. That's the only time he feels the need to. He doesn't run when he's late for a meeting, and he sure as hell doesn't run from a fight. He doesn't run for anything.

The air in his lungs is hot and he can hear his pulse in his ears as his feet slap against the pavement outside. He swallows, trying to get more air through his body as he sprints around town. He pauses for a moment, spinning wildly in circles, then taking off in another direction. He dodges passerbys on the street, turning his head around looking, searching, trying to find the last light in his life.

Fuck how could he be so stupid as to drag Feliciano into his life. How could he do that to him? How the fuck is he going to live with himself for getting Feliciano hurt? Luciano stops on at the edge of the street, panic fully setting in his stomach. He gasps for breath, just enough to shout.

"FELI!" He screams into the open, turning a few heads his way. He doesn't care. He grits his teeth and starts running again. How could he let this happen? He should have been more careful. He should have known. He should have never let Feli in. But he did and now it's going to kill him.

He comes to another building at the edge of another street. He leans against it and shakes away any possible tears threatening to come down. He needs to be able to see. He needs to be able to search for Feli's body. He needs to find him soon before.. Dread enters him and Luciano is running again, harder than he's ever done so before. He sprints to the other side of town towards the cathedral. Stopping at the steps and screaming out Feliciano's name once more.

He jerks when a soft moan is heard from behind him. He nearly falls down the steps blinking into the slightly open doors to the cathedral. He squints making out a form on the ground in the middle of the building. Luciano's eyes go wide and he yanks the doors open, dropping to his knees and crawling over to the mangled body.

"No. No no no," He whispers mostly to himself. He gently lifts Feliciano's head to rest in his lap. He brushes some of the blood matted hair out his face and exhale of air leaves him breathless. Feli has cuts all over his body including a broken arm and leg. The one that makes Luciano's heart stop is the gash on his head, bleeding and staining the ground beneath them.

"Feli," he whimpers, leaning his head down to press against his lover's. Even though Luciano clenches his eyes shut it doesn't stop tears from slipping through. He never wanted this. His grip tightens on Feli, desperately clutching to him.

"Luci," Luciano sits up, suddenly inhaling and blinking down at the soft smile on Feli's face. Luciano grimaces, more tears spilling out of him.

"It's okay Luci," Feli says with a groan, trying hard to smile though he doesn't have the energy. Luciano shakes his head. There's no way this can be okay. There is nothing less okay, than the epitome of light to his world of dark slowly being extinguished.

"It's okay Luci," Feliciano says again, weaker this time. Luciano's eyes widen in horror. He brushes away Feli's hair, tapping at his face, then shaking his shoulders. All at once, Luciano's world is gone. It's hard for him to breathe as he drags Feli closer to him, his hands digging into his shoulders and crying meekly. It's all his fault he dragged Feli into his mess. It's all his fault Feli got targeted. It's all his fault this tragedy happened. It's all his fault. It's all…

Luciano turns his head up to the sky and wails. Screams echo around him in the cathedral where he first met Feli. The anguish he feels is ripping through his throat as he yells out. His body is shaking with sobs and it hurts. His whole body is aching. So he cries. He cries and shouts and holds tight to the last of good he ever had. He'd give anything, everything, for Feli to smile, to live, to have never met him. Something that means Feli could go back to a life of innocence. It's all his fault that can't happen.

It takes four people to Luciano away from Feliciano's body as he's loaded into an ambulance. Someone who saw Luciano running through the streets and someone in the cathedral called for authorities while Luciano had been unable to. He walks like a hollow shell to the hospital. Not knowing what to expect when he gets there.

He stands outside the room, looking in at Feli through the glass separating them. Slow tears are making their way down his cheeks. He can feel his heart beating and breathing is easy. There's a bandage wrapped around Feliciano's head and casts on his limbs. There's a blood transfusion bag hooked up. Luciano's eyes follow the steady up and down of the heart monitor attached to Feli. He doesn't want Feli to be in pain anymore and with his mind somewhat more clear than earlier, he vows to bring a whirlwind of hurt to who ever dared touch his Feli.

* * *

 **AN:** This pair is going to show up again. A lot. Just so ya know


	6. 1p2p - Country Cabaret pt 1

"You need to loosen up. I'm taking you to a strip club."

Luciano buries his face in his hands. How in the fuck did he ever let Lutz convince him to come to a strip joint. Where the fuck did Lutz even find this place. Luciano sends a grimace to the flashing sign above him saying _Country Cabaret_. What kind of place is this? Luciano huffs as he's pulled towards the bouncer.

"Hey Luddy what's up man?" Lutz greets the buff man at the door. The corners of the bouncer's mouth twitch up for a second. He nods his head politely in greeting. Lutz pats the man hard on the back.

"Are we going to have any trouble with that one?" The bouncer narrows his eyes at Luciano. He nearly glares back when he realizes that the man isn't giving the look to him. He peeks over his shoulder to Al with his hands up in mock surrender looking kind of miffed. Matt just rolls his eyes at him.

"Naw man he'll behave. Probably. I'll take care of him if he gets to be too much trouble," Lutz winks at the bouncer and the man sighs. He moves aside and let's their little group in. Luciano is immediately bombarded by flashing lights and loud noises. He thought the music was loud outside, but inside it's so much worse. Lutz guides their group over to a sitting area clearly reserved for them.

"This place is niiiiiice," Kuro says. Luciano rolls his eyes and takes a seat on the edge of one of their designated couches. He leans back and crosses his arms, not at all amused by the half dressed people around him. He sighs. If coming to the club in the first place hadn't been bad enough, Lutz decided to make it a party and invite some of their.. Friends. Though Luciano isn't sure he would call some of them friends, they are semi-decent people. Most of the time. Maybe.

"Oh he's cute," Luciano twitches at the words. He looks up to see two blondes strutting towards their group.

"Oh that's interesting, you never admit someone is cute," One of them says. The other laughs and takes a seat right on Al's lap like he belongs there.

"Just calling it like I see it," He throws his arms around Al's shoulders and gives him a flirtatious smile. Al smirks, almost in a daze, and puts a hand on the worker's back. The other blonde huffs and puts his hands on his hips.

"You should ask permission first," This blonde gives Matt a clear once over. Matt nods with an incredible blush and the blonde takes a seat on his lap, copying the other's position. They start a conversation, nearly leaving Al and Matt out of it completely, just content in their spots. Luciano groans and runs a hand through his hair. He does not want to be here.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A voice calls out. Luciano looks to the stage in the corner. There's a man standing on it in nothing but a skimpy apron that barely goes past mid thigh. He smiles and waves to all the people cheering in the bar.

"Welcome back once again to the Country Cabaret where each dancer has a special affiliation. We're going to start you off easy tonight. Any of you ever want a geisha?" The man cackles and Kuro perks up immediately. He takes off for the stage and Luciano can see a small person enter on stage wearing what looks to be a kimono. Of course that kimono comes off and the dancer is moving it to the music. Luciano turns away when he hears Kuro let out a wolf whistle.

"Hey Lutz!" Luciano glances up at the man who was on stage. He's taller than Luciano thought and clearly chummy with Lutz, the two grinning at each other.

"You got yourself a party tonight," The man comments, letting out another snicker, dragging his eyes over them all. Lutz laughs and nods his head. Klaus peeks out from behind him and the man in the apron notices him instantly. He walks around and wraps an arm around Klaus's waist.

"And who is this one?" He coos making Klaus puff up in a blush and smile. Lutz makes an odd noise.

"That's my brother," Lutz informs him. The man in the apron doesn't remove himself.

"He's cute~" The man says with a smirk on his face. The blondie on Matt's lap scoffs.

"You think everyone is cute," He says. The aproned man laughs loudly.

"This one especially," He nuzzles into Klaus's cheek. Luciano closes his eyes before he wants to vomit. He watches as his friends mill about, talking to random people and cuddling with the dancers. Gross. He wants more than anything to just go home.

"There you are~" He hears a sweet voice call out. Now Luciano really wants to go home. He turns a scowl up to Flavio striding towards them. His brother hugs Lutz tight.

"Took me forever to get away, see you started without me," He says with a roll of his eyes. He winks over in the direction of Matt, Al, and Kuro, all with dancers on their laps and smiles on their faces.

"Glad you could make it, the good show is about to start," Lutz winks over in Luciano's direction. Luciano's face twists up into a deeper scowl. Flavio smirks at him and pulls him to his feet. He's dragged to the front of the stage where the seats are and pushed down. He turns to bark at his brother but he's gone, taking what looks to be his rightful seat on the other side of the stage. Luciano sighs and hides his face in his hands once again. This is fucking ridiculous.

"Alright alright settle down," The man in the apron comes back on stage, waving his hand lazily as if it will actually calm down the crowd of people at the front of the stage, either sitting or standing behind all the chairs. Luciano glares at him.

"Now you all know, we try to get dancers based of certain countries, and we've been trying to get someone from this country for a long time now," The aproned man says semi-sadly. Some people in the crowd whistle. He winks at them.

"I'm happy to say we found not one, but _two_. Give it up for the might of the Italian Army!" The aproned man jogs of stage. Luciano turns a glare to his brother already smirking at him. Oh he's going to kill him. This is beyond bullshit now. A bright light comes on stage and Luciano can't help but look towards it.

Two men are on stage wearing what looks to be old military uniforms. The one in brown struts to where Flavio is leaning back his seat with a large grin on his face. Luciano gulps as the one in blue struts his way. He grips the edges of his seat not knowing what else do to. The music is blaring in his ear drums and the man begins to dance. Luciano can feel his body reacting though he may not want it to. The hat of this person is the first to go, dropped purposefully in Luciano's lap. He grips it tight in his hands while the person continues to remove their clothing.

Luciano is mesmerized. He can't tear his eyes away from the carmel colored skin of the dancer in front of him, throwing knowing coy looks over his shoulder directly at Luciano. There's no way he isn't doing that on purpose. Luciano can feel himself twitch with every button the dancer removes. He swallows hard. Words have failed him. Soon the clothes are gone and the dancers are just dancing half naked to the music, with the help of a pole strategically placed of course.

The dance is coming to and end, both of the dancers are getting to the final part of their show. The dancer in front of him grips the pole and moves along it. Luciano swears if he grips the hat any tighter it will tear in his hands. The dancer jumps and hooks a leg around the pole, spinning around and landing on his back on the ground gracefully, looking right at Luciano with his hand hanging off the stage. Luciano can feel his blood pumping.

"Hat," The dancer whispers. Luciano fumbles and gives it to him. The dancers flips over to all fours and places the hat on Luciano's head with a giggle. He blows a kiss and struts off stage alongside the other dancer. Luciano sends a wide eyed 'what the fuck' look to his brother. Flavio is smirking to himself, the other dancer's hat on his head. Luciano has to convince himself to stand, never feeling more frustrated and turned on in his life. He wobbles in a daze back to his friends. Lutz is smirking at him.

"So?" He asks. Luciano muster a glare to him but his thoughts are to muddled to keep it going.

"Amazing," Flavio muses next to him. A few of their friends laugh at Luciano's inability to talk.

"Alright here's an odd question. Anyone from Canada?" The man in the apron asks from on stage. Al jumps up and points dramatically to Matt blushing like crazy. The lumbering man is brought to the front of the stage much to where Luciano was sitting earlier as the small blonde that was in his lap takes the stage wrapped in white furs that drop slowly and seductively as the music plays.

"I need some air," Luciano decides, stalking out of the building. He passes by the bouncer and leans against the wall near him. He takes a few deep breaths not knowing exactly how to feel. He tears at his hair underneath the hat and scowls mostly at himself.

"Are you okay?" The bouncer asks. Luciano does his best not to glare at him. The bouncer did nothing to him. He shakes his head.

"I'm fine." He says. The bouncer raises an eyebrow at him, looking at the short line in front of him. He takes a small step closer.

"If you need we can call a cab for you to-"

"I said I'm fine." Luciano snaps then grimaces. He didn't mean to sound that mean. The bouncer narrows his eyes but steps back to his spot. Luciano takes another deep breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" A soft voice asks. Luciano snaps his eyes to the person talking to him. The Italian dancer is staring at him with wide golden eyes, a large fluffy coat around him to keep him warm. Luciano unconsciously straightens.

"I'm sure." He says uneasily. The dancer giggles and comes closer to him, linking their arms together and giving both of them some warmth. Luciano doesn't know what to say.

"It's a nice night out," The dancer says. Luciano finds himself nodding his head even though a few hours ago he was cursing this night for all it was worth. The dancer snuggles closer to him.

"How come you're not inside?" The dancer gives him a concerned look that Luciano is tempted to roll his eyes at. As if he would actually want to be inside.

"Needed some air," He admits quietly. The dancer giggles and runs a hand down his cheek. Luciano tenses at the movement not knowing fully why this dancer has taken a liking to him.

"You can keep the hat," The dancers teases. Luciano scowls to cover his feelings and snaps his head back to the ground.

"What's your name?" The dancer asks, squeezing Luciano's arm to his chest.

"Luciano," He says. The dancer hums and rests his head against his shoulder.

"My stage name is Italy Vene. You can call me Feli though," The dancer smiles at him. Luciano just finds the sense to nod in understanding. Outside they stand close, just enjoying the dull noise around them. Their whatever it is moment is ruined when the man in the apron pokes his head outside.

"Yo Italy boss wants you mingling." He says then pops back into the bustling room. The dancer sighs and squishes Luciano's arm tight once more.

"I'll see you inside?" He asks, almost hopefully. Luciano stares at him for a moment, wondering why he wants Luciano inside. Probably for his money. Luciano sighs and nods his head. The action causes a beautifully blinding smile to cross the dancer's face. He bounces to his tiptoes and places a sweet kiss on Luciano's cheek before running inside. Luciano sighs and touches the hat on his head. It probably won't be the last time he comes to this club.

* * *

Luciano walks back into the club with a hand in his hair and the Italian dancer's hat in his hand. He's not entirely sure what has gotten into him. Normally he wouldn't be losing himself over anything like this. He's stronger than that, better than that. Then again, he's never been in this situation before. He's not sure if his spike of emotion is from the fact the dancer is incredibly attractive or because the dancer just gave him special attention. Either would be bad, considering the dancer is most likely doing his teasing touches just to get more money. It's working for sure.

On the crowded walk back to their designated couches Luciano can see the little dancer, Feli, as he said Luciano could call him, is leaning against some random strangers, smiling and flirting like he's probably paid to do. Luciano swallows his jealous urges and ignores the pained look Feli gives the boys when they touch him a little too much or when the girls fawn over him too hard. Luciano sits on the edge of the couch and crosses his legs at the ankles. He doesn't care.

"Oh cheer up little brother~" A voice coos. Luciano grimaces, glaring up at Flavio. His brother has a brown military styled cap on his head and the other Italian dancer wrapped around him. Luciano wants to throw up.

"Seriously, Luciano." Al says. Luciano now glares at him and the red, white, and blue clad dancer in his lap. He doesn't know when the blonde changed outfits from when he last saw him but Luciano can't give a damn. He sighs and rubs at his face. He's already lost his mind to a silly little sweet sounding dancer. He doesn't need his so called friends trying to cheer him up anymore.

"Don't worry," Lutz announces coming closer to their group from where he disappeared. "He has a reason to cheer up now," Lutz winks at him and Luciano can feel his face morph into disturbed disgust. He's about to ask Lutz what the actual fuck he means when his arm is pulled and he's yanked out his spot. First he glares at the person who dared touch him only to find himself dumbfoundedly blinking at Feli's smiling face.

The Italian dancer drags him away from the crowds and down a secluded hallway. There are few doors lining the hallway with numbers on them. Luciano is pushed into one at the end of the hall. There's a comfy chair in the middle of it along with a single pole. The music is deafening and the lights are dimmed. Luciano turns to ask Feli what is going on only to be pulled towards the chair and roughly pushed into it. He wants to yell and ask ten thousand questions but Feli places a finger to his lips and giggles. Luciano gulps.

Feli backs up so his back is pressed against the pole. He keeps his eyes glued to Luciano as he begins to dance around, slowly and languidly. Just like before, Luciano is mesmerized by the way the dancer is moving. He never really cared for strippers before, or their dance style. It just had never been his thing. But the way Feli is moving, down and around, has his heart pounding and threatening to jump right out of his chest. And fuck Feli has not taken his eyes off him for more than two seconds.

Feli dips down and snaps his head back up and Luciano can feel himself noticeably twitch. The action causes a bright smile to cross Feli's face. He struts closer, biting his lip seductively and openly enjoying the complete unsure how to react expression on Luciano's face. Luciano grips the sides of the chair tight enough to turn his knuckles white when Feli slides onto his lap, sitting sideways. The dancer giggles softly and moves against him.

Luciano has never had a lap dance before, nor did he ever plan to get one. He stares wide eyed at the sweet glint in the dancers eyes as they twist their body on his. Well fuck. Luciano probably has never been more turned on in his life. The song changes and the dancer smiles down at him, now situated in his lap, straddling his hips and keeping him in the chair. Feli smiles and snakes his arms around Luciano's neck, putting their chests flush together. Luciano twitches again though he doesn't mean to.

Feli suddenly turns his head to the door to their tiny room. He bites his lip and Luciano can feel a part of him wondering if the dancer is okay. Maybe unconsciously, he places a hand on Feli's back, bringing the dancer's attention back to him. Feli glances at the door once more.

"I'm not supposed to do this," He whispers like someone might be able to hear him over the blaring music. Luciano scrunches up his face in confusion and opens his mouth to ask what he means. Feli leans down quickly and captures his lips in a deep kiss before he can get his words out. It seems he's not destined to speak tonight. Luciano inhales sharply and freezes. Feli pulls back shyly, nearly blushing in the darkness. Luciano opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to make words but they don't come. Feli giggles again and kisses him quickly. Then again, and again, and again.

Luciano's mind is spinning wildly. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do. When it hits him that he's just supposed to do what he wants, it becomes easier. He wraps his arms around Feli's back and jerks him closer. The dancer squeaks at the movement and pulls back to laugh. Luciano can feel the corners of his mouth twitching up. Maybe this is all a plot to get his money, but for right now he's going to enjoy his time and tell Lutz to fuck off later. Feli cups his face and kisses him, this time Luciano kisses back.

He doesn't know how long he gets to tangle his hand in the dancer's hair or how long he can leave scratches down his back. He doesn't know how long Feli pulls his hair or whispers his name sweetly when Luciano bites his neck. All he knows is that when Feli pulls away, grimacing at the ground, he knows it's over. He tips the dancer's face up and kisses him deeply quickly. Feli smiles sadly and lets him get up. Maybe Luciano drags his hand up and down the dancer's side before he leaves, maybe he kisses Feli's neck once more, but he won't tell anyone that.

Luciano walks back into the main room of the club. He walks over to his friends and sits down wordlessly. Mindlessly he watches them talk, they might have asked him questions about how his private time with the dancer went but he can't hear them. His eyes are trained on Feli, walking around the club like he owns it with a smile on his face, however fake it may be, the others clients don't notice. Luciano does. He notices the way that smile doesn't go as high when Feli takes another person by the arm and into that back hallway.

"LUCIANO." He jolts from his spot dramatically, flailing his limbs about shamelessly. He glares up at Lutz now giving him an odd look. Luciano blinks up at him.

"I said, you don't have to pay me back." Lutz crosses his arms and nods his head once. Luciano raises an eyebrow at him causing the taller to sigh.

"I paid for your private showing with the dancer?" Lutz clarifies with a question, trying to figure out if Luciano had been listening at all. He hadn't. Luciano nods his head though like he had. Lutz rolls his eyes and walks off, to where Luciano isn't sure and part of him really doesn't care. He sits until his friends get too pissed out of their minds drunk to stand. He stands and leaves them to squander for themselves. Flavio dipped out long ago and fuck Lutz if he thinks Luciano would wait for him.

The night is beginning to end. The sky has yet to change to lighter colors but it's getting there. Luciano stands outside with his hands in his pockets, pushing this whole experience to the back of his mind. It doesn't matter what happened, and it doesn't matter how much he liked it. It's nothing but a-

"Luci!" He tenses at the shortened version of his name. He does let anyone call him that. He cranes his head around to see Feli standing by the entrance to the club, a fluffy jacket around his shoulders. Luciano blinks at him as he comes closer and kisses his cheek. He feels something being shoved into his hand.

"Please," Is all Feli whispers to him, a sweet smile on his face. He back up and slips back into the club. Luciano looks at his hand to find a scrappy piece of paper with a few numbers scrawled on it. He snaps his eyes back to the entrance of the club. Feli is gone and the music is starting to tone down. He crumples the paper in his hand and shoves it into his pocket. He takes a deep breath. The first step away from the club is the hardest. Maybe this chapter of his life isn't over yet.

* * *

 **AN:** There's two more chapter to this AU, but from different perspectives~


	7. 1p2p - Country Cabaret pt 2

When his phone rings at four in the morning, Oliver isn't entirely sure who is calling him. No one he knows actually wakes up at that hour. He on the other hand would have woken up in an hour anyway so he's not as frazzled as he could be. He panics just a little though, he's a little worried who could actually be calling him.

"Ello?" He says when he picks up the phone. He has to pull the phone away instantly, hearing a loud voice yell from the other end that is distinctly Al's. There's another one that sounds exactly like Lutz's when another voice echoes over theirs.

"Olllliiiiii~" The voice drawls out. Oliver sits up and sighs.

"Kuro what is going on? Is everything okay?" He asks quickly. He doesn't know what is going on. Are his friends okay?

"Oliverrrrrr~" Al coos on the other end. Oliver blinks down at his phone. Oh. They're drunk.

"Oli you got Oli Oli you got too sseeee this man boy he's gorgeous Oli man I swear Oli-" Al drones on and on and there's a light giggle on the other end. Oliver blinks again, slowly pulling on his clothes for the day. There are a few more giggles then a loud shout and a new voice cuts through.

"Hello is this Oliver I am speaking too?" Oliver gulps and the rich tone of the man now on the phone. He squeaks when he answers.

"Yes? Who is this?" He manages to say while pulling an a nice clean shirt. The man on the other end barks out a hush to those behind him, only making them all giggle more.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, I am sorry to ask this of you but you are their contact so to speak," The man, Arthur, says sort of sadly. Oliver sighs once again as he's filled in on the situation. And once he gets as much information as he needs, such as an address, he's driving down to the _Country Cabaret_ to pick up his drunk friends.

"Oh they're so dumb sometimes, oh I hope they're okay. None of them got hurt did they? Ohhhhh," He bites his lip and whines to himself on the drive over. It's not a long drive, but it could be shorter for his nerves of course. He pulls up to the curb outside a barely flashing light seeing as the sun is starting to peek over the edges. He gulps before stepping out of the car. This is not his scene and he's barely close to the door before he's entirely uncomfortable.

"Uhm, Excuse me?" He asks cautiously to a very big and very buff man at the door, bouncing even though there are no people to bounce. Yet.

"I am here to help, uh, pick up, my friends?" Oliver bites his lip again, fiddling his keys in his hands. The bouncer raises an eyebrow then sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Thank you for coming," He says gruffly, not in a mean way in the slightest, more like relieved. Oliver still feels guilty. There's a crash and then Al is out of the door, clinging to Oliver and reeking of whiskey.

"Oli you came for meeee man Oli Oli you should seeee this ass on this one, Oli I Oli swear it Oli fuck," Al wobbles off and goes to the edge of the wall where there is a trash can strategically placed for people who throw up, like Al. Oliver covers his mouth and winces for his poor friend and his oh so going to be sick stomach.

"Ohhh," He whines and rubs slow circles on his back. The next to stumble outside is Matt, looking slightly worse for wear but more sober. He picks Al up and throws him inside the back seat with a bag for use. Oliver wrings his hands together again.

"Come on, get out," A voice says and Oliver's heart lurches in his chest. Coming out of the door is Lutz supported by the bouncer and Kuro supported by a business looking man, with bright green eyes. Oliver guides them over to the car and they stuff the drunk ones inside. Al is still calling out weird names and Matt is trying to shut him up.

"Ah you must be their contact," The business man says. Oliver squeaks again and shakes the man's hand when he remembers manners.

"I'm Arthur, we spoke on the phone," He says with a soft smile. Oliver can't help the bashful bright smile on his face.

"Yes I did, we did. I uh-" Oliver can feel his face redden at the soft chuckle the man gives out.

"I am the financial manager here at _Country Cabaret_ ," He informs. Oliver makes an 'oh' face. Wondering if part of him thought that this man could have.. worked at the.. establishment.

"I'm glad those buffoons have someone reliable they can call in times of.. need," Arthur gives a slightly disgusted look towards the car where Lutz is singing very badly with Kuro in the front seat. Oliver sighs with a soft smile.

"I suppose I am the mother of the group," Oliver giggles beside himself and beside the situation, peeking up only to see Arthur regarding him gently.

"Someone as kind as you deserves a responsible title," Arthur tells him. Oliver can find himself smiling and blushing once more even though he probably doesn't want to. It's at this point that his small moment with Arthur, his small, insignificant, and utterly tiny and sweet moment with Arthur is ruined.

"Oliver get your cupcake baking ass in the car and drive me home before I throw up inside of it stop flirting you fuck," Oliver bristles at the language Kuro is spitting out of the window. He turns a cold look to the small man in his front seat, making Kuro blanch and hide inside the car once more. Arthur chuckles again.

"Ah here," Arthur digs in his pocket. He pulls out a wallet and digs through it, pulling out two cards, handing both to Oliver with confidence. Oliver takes both, jerking a little at the strip club card on top. The other behind it is just a simple one, with Arthur's name and a finance title. Both complete with a number.

"I'm not usually one for, random per se, interaction but," Arthur trails off, his demeanor turning slightly embarrassed, in turn making Oliver embarrassed as well.

"If you find the time.." Arthur trails off with a light smile. Oliver can feel his chest bubbling up with happiness and he just nods his head. Arthur breathes a sigh of relief. He nods his head politely, turning one foul look to the car and walking back inside the building. Oliver holds the business cards to his chest before slowly walking back inside his car, ignoring the coos from his friends and their drunken smell.

"Yo Oliii~" Lutz giggles out once the others have been dropped off. Oliver 'hmms' in response, not giving the man in his back seat much thought has he turns onto his street.

"You know Artie Arthurrr is like.. Really stuck up, like, major cone up his assssss hehe," Lutz burts into uncontrollable giggles while Oliver clenches his teeth to not be angry at the swearing. He takes a deep breath.

"You know Arthur?" He asks as evenly as possible. Under other circumstances, Lutz may have picked up on his nervousness or his blushing face. But as it is, Lutz is plastered.

"Oh yeaahhh dude is good with numbers and stuff, takes good care of the strippers and the others, also very angry and likes to kick out the bad people, he'sssss an ass," Lutz rolls over and groans. Oliver maybe speeds to get Lutz back to his home. Once the man is settled inside his home and positioned near the bathroom and Oliver has taken the precaution to make him an easy going breakfast and some headache medicine does he leave. He's left to drive home, flickering his gaze to the cards sitting on his passenger seat. When he gets home, he does the exact same thing, holding the cards in his hands and just staring at them.

It would be too soon to call two hours after receiving the number right? Oliver squishes up his face.

"Ohhh," He whines and flops down on his bed. He's no good at this kind of thing. Maybe tomorrow he can call or even ask someone else for help on how to deal with this situation. Yeah that might work.

* * *

Al opens his eyes and groans instantly. His head is pounding and there is a raw feeling in his throat. He pushes himself off the floor where he passed out and crawls to the bathroom. He leans his head over the edge of the toilet and throws up. He spends a good hour in the bathroom just moaning to himself over his sore throat and hurting head. He glances to the side to see two full bottles of water, a bottle of pain reliever, and multivitamins, strategically placed on the ground where he can see it. Also a note from Oliver saying there are cold cut sandwiches in the fridge.

Bless that baker.

Al pulls himself up with a bottle of water and pops a vitamin. He still feels gross. He will probably continue to feel gross all day if his headache is any indication. He walks into the kitchen and finds a small sandwich in the fridge. He's so hungry and god his stomach hurts. He sits at the kitchen eating and drinking in silence. Once his food is gone and his stomach is less in pain he flops back into his bed and buries his head into his pillow.

Oh what a night. It was so much fun. And damn if that worker could move like an angel ohhh boy. Al smiles to himself in his hung over state. That little dancer that coddled up to him real early in the night stayed near him the whole night, rubbing circles on his back and cooing sweet words to him that nearly made him flustered. Oh when he danced to Party in the USA Al's jaw flat out dropped to the ground. Red, white, blue, and gorgeous as fuck that's for sure.

Al rolls to his back and winces. He makes another noise of distress, reaching in his pocket to pull out his phone that stabbed him in the side. He pulls out the contraption along with his wallet and a few odd receipts from the night. He glares at the scraps of paper lazily. They are cheap reminders of how not cheap last night was. He throws them off the edge of his bed. He'll sort through them later. Possibly.

One of the receipts doesn't make off the edge and Al swats at it. He pulls it close to his face, not recognizing the scrawl of numbers on it and lack of words. He raises an eyebrow in confusion. This isn't a receipt. Al raises his head as the numbers come into focus across his eyes and scrappy message written on it as well.

'Call me okay? - Alfred'. There's a little star written next to the name. Al is baffled. Who the fuck is Alfred? Now Al is slightly more awake. He makes odd ended noises as he collects himself for a shower, hissing wildly when the water hits him. Fuck.

Al runs his hands through his hair, washing in shampoo to help clean him of last night. His mind is on the note in his pocket, pushing away some of his headache. He shuts off the water and dries off. Who did he talk to last night that would give him their number? He didn't talk to anyone last night, especially since he had the attention of that pretty little dancer. Who the hell is this person?

Al sits in his kitchen staring at the note in his hand. He can take a nap later but right now his sole focus is this note. It's bugging him. Did he really drink that much last night? What did he drink? Everything apparently. He runs a hand through his still damp hair. This is going to bug him so much and he knows it. Who in the world did he flirt with so hardcore that they would give him their number? It couldn't be that dancer. Could it? No. There's no way he would do that. Al swallows another multivitamin. He's going crazy and he would totally actually lose his mind if that beautiful dancer gave him their number. He might cry out of happiness. He clunks his head to the table, regretting it as it makes his head hurt more but. Who actually is Alfred?!

–

Alfred flaps the tablecloth dramatically, a soft smile on his face. He's got a new pair of jeans on over his dancing outfit, leaving his chest exposed in the late morning. Matthew is near him, folding a tablecloth with an oversized shirt over his own outfit, his legs still showing. Alfred peeks over at the entrance, open and letting in light from the sun as well as the softest of breezes. He sighs gently and folds his table cloth.

"Still can't believe you gave that guy your number," Matthew teases with a smirk on his face. Alfred sticks his tongue out at his half-brother. Matthew rolls his eyes and takes their tablecloths, now folded, into a back room to be cleaned. Alfred waves to Gilbert still clad in only his apron, tapping hurriedly on a computer. He leans against the doorway to the club, looking out at the barren street that was full of people last night waiting to get inside the club.

"Think he'll call?" Matthew says from behind him, scaring him only slightly. Alfred shrugs. The likelihood of that person calling him is unlikely, but he can have hope. He just hopes that the person remembers enough to figure out that it was him whose number is now in his pocket. That would be so embarrassing if he didn't remember.

"He was really cute," Alfred muses with a silly smile on his face. Matthew scoffs and pushes at his shoulder playfully. Alfred laughs at him and goes back to watching the street. Hopefully, if the cutie doesn't call him, he'll at least show up later in the night to see him again. Yeah that might be nice.

* * *

 **AN:** Poor Al


	8. 1p2p - Country Cabaret pt 3

Klaus had thankfully remembered his limits as a drinker and not gotten shit faced like all of his friends. He has no idea how Lutz got home but he's glad his brother is alive and kicking by the thousand or so text messages he's received telling him how much of an asshole he is for leaving them all there to fend for themselves. They called for Oliver to get them. Klaus called for a cab.

He reads through the endless messages from Lutz at his tiny apartment table. He's already taken the appropriate amount of headache reliever and is currently waiting for his stomach to return to a normal state so he can eat a proper meal without wanting to throw up. He's pretty proud of himself that he didn't let himself get as horribly drunk as he could. He would have seriously embarrassed himself.

Klaus smiles softly to himself, eyeing the piece of paper next to his glass of water on the table. While at the strip club, the announcer, who wore nothing but an apron and bunny ears the whole time, attached himself to Klaus and didn't let him out of his sight the whole night. He didn't know what to do honestly. He just kind of smiled and blushed and nodded his head to everything this half naked man said to him. Some of the words spilling out of his mouth were quite funny in his defense.

Klaus covers his face with a hand. The announcer gave him his number, but when Klaus expressed he didn't have a phone, the man laughed loudly and wrote down his email address next to the scrawl of his number. Klaus peeks at the paper through his fingers. The announcer is attractive to say the least, though Klaus isn't too sure the man knows that he is actually mute. They sort of talked? Klaus nodded and covered his mouth to laugh and the man had a lot to say so there hadn't been too much pressure on Klaus to actually try words. Just a little difficult to convey he has no phone.

The email address is taunting him. It's been staring at him for the past two hours since he woke up and found the note beside his face on his pillow, just waiting to be noticed. The beautiful script on the scrap not helping Klaus's morning confusion. How in the world the strip club announcer managed to have perfect calligraphy on a shaky bar stool at 1 in the morning is beyond him. They only had one drink together.

Klaus sighs and finds his computer, pulling it onto his lap once he's settled on the couch and opening up a new email. There he sits wondering how to write a email to an attractive strip club worker who he met just the night before who might not even remember him. Probably gave him a fake email. Klaus gulps at the address typed into the bar. 'gil-biel-awesome. worldmix .com' That doesn't sound fake at all.

So Klaus sits on his couch for another half hour, writing and rewriting the same email 24 times. He leans his head back against the cushions and sighs. He does want to talk to this person again. He really liked them and they didn't make him feel like they were talking at him. They were talking with him. So Klaus chalks up his courage, swallows his pride, and writes the first thing that comes to mind and hits send.

 _'Hi'_

Is all his email says and that's good enough for him. He puts his computer next to him and walks to the kitchen, answering the multitude of texts from his brother and some of the group messages from his other friends from last night who managed to make it home safe and now have enough brain energy to ask if everyone is alive. Al is going crazy trying to remember who gave him their number while Luciano is vowing never to go anywhere with them ever again and cursing Flavio when he brings up the blue hat he got last night.

Klaus smiles at the texts flooding into his phone. His friends are absolutely insane. He grabs his water and goes back to his computer, hoping to distract himself from his email. It doesn't help when he sees a new email waiting for him in his inbox.

 _'That's all I get gorgeous? I spend a whole night talking to you and ignoring other people and that's all you have to say to me cutie? I'm wounded.'_

Klaus can't help the dumbfounded smile on his face. He snuggles himself into his seat, his mind whirling inside his head trying to think of a good enough response to that. It doesn't come easy, and he spends another few agonizing minutes freaking out about long he's taken to respond.

 _'I didn't know what to say, took me a while to just say hi in the first place.'_

Klaus bites his lip and waits. It didn't take long last time for the announcer to respond to him so he's hoping it's a quick response this time too. He shouldn't be asking this much though. It was just a one time thing. Right?

 _'Oh baby I'm sorry. You should say hi to me in person though. Have dinner with me tomorrow night.'_

So much for one time thing. Klaus hides his face in his hands and kicks his feet back and forth. The amount of happiness he feels at this person asking him to dinner after only knowing each other for a few hours is amazing to him.

 _'You don't have to, I mean if you don't want to. I get it. It's a little weird to accept something like that so soon but. Yeah. You're adorable as fuck.'_

Klaus can't help the giggles pouring out of him at the second email that pops in before he can respond to the first one. This person is actually too cute. He types in a reply as quick as he can.

 _'I would love dinner, though you might have to do most of the talking. I have a mute thing going on.'_

Klaus runs a hand through his long hair, hoping that his muteness doesn't ward off the announcer. He doesn't think so seeing as he stuck to him the whole night even when Klaus played it off that he couldn't talk loud enough. He releases a sigh when a reply comes through.

 _'I would talk forever if you would listen babe. Where should we meet?'_

Klaus spends another hour talking to the announcer, Gilbert as he says his name is, on details where they should have dinner together. Klaus is just happy that Gilbert is talking to him. A date though? He can barely contain his giggles. Lutz is going to make fun of him so much for this.

* * *

Flavio really has a problem. The problem is a brown hat that he received the night prior. When Lutz suggested going out for a night of stripper fun, and a hint of dragging Luciano along, how could he say no? It seemed like the perfect opportunity to just relax and watch some dancer shake their thang real nice. The dancer that caught his eye had such a pretty skin tone and really powerful eyes. Flavio really liked him. The one thing he didn't like is his consolation prize. A brown hat that went with the dancer's uniform. And that's where his problem is.

It's a really ugly hat.

It's a disgusting color. It doesn't go with any of his outfits and clashes horribly with even his plainest of clothes. The cloth is nice? In a weird way? But its got that cheap costume stripper feel. Which is to be expected he guesses. The dancers probably give out hats like this all the time. It's natural for the dancers to have multiples of spendable clothing that's cheap and easily discarded.

What's not natural in his mind at least, is the way that Italian dancer, stage name: South Italy, came up to him and glared in such a mean way, then proceeded to cling to him the rest of the night. Usually, when people glare at him that way, they don't hug him right after. He's holding the ratty hat in his hands, turning it over and over, almost, almost glaring but not quite because frown lines. He's lounging on his long couch, feet propped up, and a magazine forgotten on his lap. This hat has taken all of his thoughts to be perfectly honest it's annoying, so much.

So he's made up his mind. When 10 'clock rolls around, he's picking himself up from whatever has stolen his attention for the moment to head out to the club he just visited. As a designer and having more than enough to support himself, he takes a chance to head out again for a second night in a row. He does what he wants.

The club is not as busy as it will be. The line is just getting long now when Flavio steps into it. He sighs and huffs to himself as he gets closer to the bouncer, the same man from last night. He raises an eyebrow when Flavio steps closer. Flavio winks at him when he lets him inside much to the bouncer's exasperation at having to deal with people. He makes his way over to a bar stool and slides on, ordering himself a drink that tastes good and waits.

It's boring. The music picks up through the night as people enter and start getting louder. The obnoxious announcer comes on stage and introduces a dancer that Flavio doesn't care about. He's not here for that dancer. He's here because he's really really annoyed with why he has that stupid brown hat.

"The fuck you doing here?" A voice interrupts his next sip of drink. Flavio can't stop the smirk that slides onto his face, glancing to the side to see the dancer from yesterday. He's wearing more clothing this time, a slightly military outfit, with shorts and an open shirt. There's a new brown hat on his head. Flavio winks at him.

"Came to see you perform dolce~" He coos easily. South Italy grimaces, running a hand through his hair and knocking off the hat on his head. He sighs and bends to pick it up, straightening quickly when a loud slap comes from behind him. The dancer stumbles back into Flavio, glaring harshly at the man behind him. The man has a sick smile on his face, eyeing the dancer up and down like an animal. South Italy turns his body and keeps his glare on with clenched teeth. Flavio raises an eyebrow to him.

"Hey darling, you shouldn't be leaving your ass out for people to just come by and hit it like that," The man drawls out, slurring his words to show he's already slightly drunk even though the night has barely started. The dancer tenses up, linking an arm around Flavio's and squeezing it tight. Flavio clears his throat dramatically.

"Excuse me sir, but I have requested his presence for now, fuck off," He says elegantly, a bright smile on his face. The man glares and says something about poofers before walking away. The dancer relaxes, but when he tries to detangle himself from Flavio, the blonde holds onto him. He struggles.

"Sit please," Flavio asks quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the music blaring. South Italy looks around him, weighing his options, then sliding onto a bar stool and scootching as close as he can to Flavio, their knees touching.

"Why did you cling so hard to me yesterday?" Flavio asks once he's settled in. He's not one for beating around the bush. He came here for answers and he's not leaving until he gets some. Or until the club closes but he probably won't be there for that long. The dancer groans.

"It was my first night, I wanted to.." He cuts his words off, groaning again and slamming his face into the bar top. The bartender gives him an odd look, then looks at Flavio who just rolls his eyes and pokes the dancer in the side making him jerk upright.

"The fuck?" He says bitterly. Flavio smiles at him and places a hand on the dancer's knee causing him flush up. When he gets over the action and the feel of Flavio's hand on him, not invasive, but comforting in a strange way does he keep talking.

"Didn't want unwanted attention." He finishes darkly. Flavio hmms and takes a sip of his fruity drink, offering it to the dancer with a tilt of the glass. South Italy glances around quickly before taking a quick sip. He hums in pleasure at the taste.

"So I was your bodyguard?" Flavio smirks, leaning towards him. The dancer backs away with a disgusted look but nowhere near as bad as the person who touched him inappropriately. He sighs and nods. Flavio leans away having gotten his answer. If Flavio had claims on him all night, no one else would be able to touch him too badly. Flavio didn't really get frisky with the dancer that first night.

After the dance the dancer came up to him in his scanty clothing, tapped him on the shoulder then glared. Flavio said something snarky, then the dancer curled himself up into Flavio, grumbling something incoherent under his breath and under the sound of the music. He held tight to the dancer, placing on hand on his hip to keep where he stood, keeping the other free for dramatic hand flails as he talked. The dancer held tighter to him randomly during the night, Flavio responded simply by hugging him quickly and rubbing slightly in what he hoped a comforting matter.

Sure he could have taken advantage of the situation, but this dancer seemed frightened. He now knows he was right. Inexperienced to people cat calling him and invading his personal space. Flavio is glad he didn't push his boundaries. He could have of course, but he has learned insanely well the value of consent and permission. He wouldn't be such a good dominatrix if he didn't. He sighs and squeezes the dancer's knee then lets it go.

"Glad I could have helped for a moment," He says sweetly. The dancer grimaces, wiggling in his stool closer. Flavio sits up straighter, letting the dancer lean his head on his shoulder. He doesn't know why he does it, there are plenty of people to entertain for the stripper, and plenty of people to flirt with for Flavio. Something is holding him there though. This dancer is asking him for some sort of protection, something he can barely give.

He bids farewell to South Italy when he's hunted down by the other Italian dancer. They need to get ready for their show. Flavio watches with his eyes narrowed at the men who grab at his dancer. Pigs. He watches from his bar stool as they move on stage. It's clear the brown clad dancer is distracted. He's supposed to give attention to the person sitting right in front, yet he can't keep his gaze stuck there. Not like when Flavio was sitting there. He sighs. He should probably leave.

He doesn't. Not until the dancer, now in little clothing comes back to him. Flavio lets him stick close and hug him when someone asks for his time, saying he's already preoccupied. Flavio does pay for it, hoping to keep his little dancer out of trouble and smirking happily when he gets flustered and angry. His poor frown lines.

"I need to go now," Flavio says suddenly and standing. The bartender notices and comes to take care of his bill. The dancer stands abruptly, curling into his chest for a hug.

"You'll do fine my love," Flavio whispers in his ear, feeling him almost trembling. He kisses the side of his head and collects his card from the bartender. He scribbles on his receipt his number, handing it to the dancer. South Italy scoffs, taking the receipt with a huff like it's an inconvenience to him.

"Wait," The dancer calls before Flavio can truly leave. The dancer comes up to him with a pen. Flavio blinks at him wondering what he could have possibly missed. The dancer then asks for something Flavio never expected.

"Address." He orders. Flavio is quick to oblige, scribbling his address and winking at the dancer for his boldness. The dancer flips him off and goes into the mass of people to socialize and gain more money for the club. Flavio leaves.

Back at home, Flavio waits for the dancer. He snuggles in his blankets early in the morning. He lays there for an hour turning when he hears the door being knocked on. Quickly and quietly he makes his way to the door, opening it to a very disgruntled dancer. Flavio smiles gently at him, taking his hand and guiding him inside. The dancer lets Flavio pull him into the bedroom and even goes as far as to let Flavio remove him from his tight dancing clothes in exchange for an over sized t-shirt and shorts.

They slide in under the blankets. Flavio opens his arms, relaxing when the dancer snuggles his way in and grumbles out a few swears. Then he says something Flavio didn't expect, though throughout their whole situation, he should have.

"Lovino," The dancer says softly. Flavio smiles to himself, kissing Lovino's forehead and going back to sleep.

When he wakes near late afternoon, Lovino is gone.

* * *

 **AN:** That's the end of this au, quick miniseries


	9. TurkEgy - Climbing Pyramids

Gupta stares over the barren sands of his land. The workers are trudging across his vision to another building site to his left, carrying fine sand and buckets of water. Some are carrying stones and other tools and sticks. They are to make another pyramid like the one Gupta is currently sitting on. He's not supposed to be sitting up there, but the pharaohs can't very well tell him no. They have already tried to kill him and sacrifice his body to the god of the undead. It didn't work.

Gupta raises an eyebrow at the approaching chariot. They never get visitors, especially ones of this small of size. He doesn't move from his perch at the top of the pyramid when the strangers make their exit into the pharaoh's palace. He can see the strangers perfectly. The pharaoh's palace has no walls. He can see them conversing. He scowls when one of the men is escorted from the room. To make such a ruckus to be excused that quickly is nearly impressive, but mostly disrespectful. He sees the man exit the building and the escort pointing his way.

Gupta barely has time to register that the visitor is looking at him. He sits up straighter, subconsciously pulling at his headdress. The escort returns inside and stranger comes to the edge of the pyramid. Gupta tilts his head to the side, watching the visitor smile up at him. He can feel his blood boil when the stranger begins to make his way up _Gupta's pyramid_. This stranger can't do that. Gupta isn't even allowed to do that. He narrows his eyes when the visitor comes right up to him, standing with a damnable smile on his face and his hands on his hips.

"Merhaba," he says. Gupta continues to glare at him. He has no idea why this person feels the need to walk on his buildings, his pride, and the nerve to speak to him. He should pray to the gods to curse this being. He wishes he could see the person fully, their eyes are covered by a white mask.

"Mısır vardır?" The man speaks again. Though he isn't much a man, more of an older boy. Gupta isn't listening. He's busy looking at the man's skin. While nearing the same dark complexion, it's different somehow. Gupta drags his eyes up to glare at the man's hidden face. The stranger laughs loudly, throwing his head back.

"Belki bir gün beni anlayabilir." He says and takes a seat right next to Gupta, bumping into him. Gupta jerks and leans away from the stranger, wondering exactly what gave him the right to climb his pyramids, speak to him, then even touch him. The stranger doesn't look at Gupta while he glares. Instead he leans back on his hands and watches the sky and the workers. This only makes Gupta more angry. He really should invoke the wrath of the gods on this person.

"Türkiye," the stranger says, turning towards Gupta. This makes Gupta pause. The word sounds familiar but he can't place where he's heard it before. He huffs and ignores the visitor and his rudeness but his mind is mulling over the word. Did his mother mention it? She may have before the gods accepted her. He and the visitor sit in silence. Gupta sure isn't talking to the man. They can't understand each other anyway.

He glances to the side to see the young man dragging his finger through a small pile of sand, drawing something. Gupta snaps his head away when the boy flashes him a quick smile, having caught the other staring. When he's finished making his picture, he bumps Gupta and shows him. Gupta glares at him but looks over at the drawing. It's a map of sorts, a bunch of blobs mixed together. Gupta tilts his head at the work, giving the boy a confused look. He laughs again and points to one of the blobs, then points at Gupta.

Gupta stares him with a deadpan face. What is this stranger trying to say? The boy points to a new blob, then to himself. He's got a wicked smile on his face. Gupta blinks, then the answer comes to him. This young boy is a country.

"تركيا," Gupta says quietly. The boy looks at him with wonderment and laughs loudly, nodding his head. A quick second Gupta relaxes, almost feeling safe with the stranger by him. His anger spikes when he realizes a _country_ has disrespected his pyramids. He doesn't get much chance to express his annoyance. Not only would he not be able to convey his feelings but the stranger is up on his feet. He gives Gupta a wild smile and takes his hand gently. Gupta can feel his face reddening when the stranger places a quick kiss to the back of his hand like a lady. Gupta jerks his hand back and glares at the blank space before him.

He watches the visitors leave in the strange chariots, his mind racing. His mother may have mentioned the other country, but he never expected one to come and visit him. He glances at the back of his hand, still burning from where that country touched him. He huffs and makes his way down his pyramid. He's going to have to work hard to make it so that no other country embarrasses him like that.

* * *

Merhaba - Hello

Mısır vardır - Are you Egypt?

Belki bir gün beni anlayabilir - Maybe one day you can understand me.

تركيا - Turkey

* * *

 **AN:** I used google translate I am sorry


	10. 1p2pPruCan-All because I punched someone

"Don't fucking talk about my dad that way again." Matt wipes his nose with the back of his dirtied hand. The kid he just punched is on the ground, a mixture of crying and glaring as his nose bleeds profusely. Matt stands above him, glaring down. No one talks about his dad that way. He doesn't care that he used to be a stripper. He took care of Matt and made him pancakes even at midnight. He's not about to let someone talk down about him.

Matt sniffs hard and glances up at the teachers coming their way. The fight caused a crowd which meant attention. Matt is guided away from the fight, but not before sending one more death glare towards the brat kid that totally deserved to be punched.

–

"Matt," He looks up from his bed, turning away from the book in his hands. His papa Alfred is there in the doorway with a sad smile on his face. His soon-to-be-step-dad Al is behind him. Matt sighs, his mother must have told them what happened. Alfred comes closer and sits at the edge of his bed.

"Madeline told us what happened," Alfred says. Matt grimaces at that. He really didn't need this talk. He got enough of that from his mother. Though she did make him pancakes on the side for a good hit and a good reason, even if violence isn't the answer. Alfred sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't blame him," Al smirks from the doorway. Alfred turns a glare to him but Matt smiles for a second. He sends a grateful glance over to his almost step dad who winks at him and walks away. Alfred places a hand on Matt's arm in a comforting way.

"Matt I know the bad things people say because of me, please don't let it get to you," Alfred nods his head, trying to convince not only Matt but himself that he's saying the right thing. Matt sighs and nods his head. He wishes he did a little more if he's being honest. He kept calling Alfred dirty for being a stripper in his younger days. The kid he punched completely deserved it.

"You know," Alfred says sadly and standing up. Matt watches him walk towards the door with a slump in his shoulders. He clenches his teeth and waits for whatever bad news his dad has.

"This whole issue, you might have to change schools." Matt nods his head. The night is spent with him staying quiet and hiding under his blankets to keep warm. He knew punching someone would end badly but he didn't entirely know what to expect. Probably should have expected the school switch. He's not all that sad about it. Most kids at his school didn't really like him, thought him scary or something. Maybe this new school would be a good thing.

–

Matt twists his backpack strap in his hand. Starting a new school is never easy, according to Al at least. Starting a new school in the middle of the semester freshman year because he punched someone and got suspended? It's a little more difficult. Matt tugs at the corner of his favorite red plaid shirt and walks into the office, ignoring all the stares from the other kids. He enters the office and waits. The principal calls him in, to get his schedule, and ask if they're going to have any 'problems'. Matt twitches at that. It's not his fault that kid was a dick and deserved to be hit, even though violence is wrong says his mother.

"And to make sure you know your way around, we called someone down to help give you a tour." Matt holds back his sarcastic comment, wondering if they got him a parole officer. Matt sighs and tries to maybe tolerate the person he's supposed to be getting a-

"YO!" The loud voice jolts Matt back to reality. He blinks over at the white haired boy standing, balancing on the edge of the armrests of his chair. Matt stares dumbfounded.

"Gilbert get off the chair," The principle says. Matt looks up to the teacher, then back to the boy. They got this wild monkey to give him a tour?

"Yeahhh, hey dude my name's Gilbert!" The boy comes over and holds out his hand for a handshake. Matt swallows his uncertainty and shakes his hand. Instead of letting go like a normal human being, Gilbert keeps his hand held tight and drags him out the door. The whole day, this loud boy keeps hold of Matt, linking their arms or holding his hand, and pulling him everywhere. To lunch, to his classes, to the bathroom once too. Matt is exhausted. This kid has as much energy as his dad.

–

Matt breathes a sigh of relief at the end of the week. He had to deal with all the kids giving him weird looks and all the teacher giving him sympathetic looks. It's annoying. Almost as annoying as Gilbert, who has not stopped talking.

"Anyway, it was the worst thing cause who the hell was that kid to tell me my hair was natural or not, so rude," Gilbert sticks his tongue out at nothing before rolling his eyes and smiling over at Matt. Matt just nods his head.

"Matttttttt," Gilbert is suddenly clinging to him, latching onto his arm and nuzzling into his shoulder. Matt jerks a little, not expecting the body now to him. Gilbert smiles up at him, cackling loudly when Matt blushes deeply, a trait inherited by his father.

"Matt can I come over?" Gilbert asks, stopping Matt in his tracks.

"What." Matt deadpans back to him. Gilbert cackles again and pulls him farther down the sidewalk.

"Come on dude I've got nothing better to do show me where you live!" Gilbert tugs on his hand. Matt looks down to their linked limbs and shakes away his confusion. He finds himself entertaining Gilbert's antics. He only truly panics when they are walking up the steps to his apartment. What is Gilbert going to say when he has two dads? And that one used to be a stripper? Matt fumbles with his keys right before the door opens.

"Nice placeee~" Gilbert sings out. Matt nearly drops his stuff when he spots Klaus on the couch. He waves and Matt signs out a quick hello with his hands.

"Sup!" Gilbert yells at him. Klaus laughs silently and waves, glancing to Matt and then signing out a hello, asking Matt who his friend is. Before Matt can sign back, Gilbert is talking and signing out on his own, a lot better than Matt is at it anyway.

"You know sign language?" Matt asks quietly. Gilbert flashes him a quick smirk and nods.

"My lil bro is kinda deaf, so I needed to learn and teach him." Gilbert says proudly. Matt feels the corners of his mouth twitch up. Gilbert's presence hasn't been the most annoying. He keeps Matt entertained and makes sure he gets to all his classes which is good because Matt would rather ditch half the time. Matt takes a seat on the floor in front of Klaus, he can do his homework later.

He tells Klaus about his day as best he can, Gilbert helping him with his signs every so often. Then something new happens. Gilbert smirks over his shoulder at Matt, and takes a seat right in Matt's lap. Matt pauses in his tried to sign sentence, his face puffing up in a blush. Klaus flickers his eyes between them, then laughs at Matt's misfortune. Matt pushes at Gilbert, trying to get him off, but he holds tight, not getting up even going as far as to push Matt down.

Eventually Matt gives up, laying down on his stomach and letting Gilbert lounge on his back. Him and Klaus are stuck in a conversation that Matt doesn't know how they got on but right now, he's really comfortable. That is, until Alfred comes home.

"Hey Klaus thank y- Who are you?" Alfred pauses in the doorway with a few papers in his hands. Matt tenses up as Gilbert loudly and proudly greets his father. Klaus waves to him.

"Where's Matt?" Alfred comes closer, giving the visible pair of them a skeptical look. Klaus laughs quietly and Gilbert laughs loud enough for the both of them. Matt groans and raises his hand in the air above the coffee table blocking him and waves it about for his dad to see.

"Oh," Is all Alfred says.

–

The day is finally coming. Alfred and Al finally set the date for their wedding and now it's this weekend. Matt thunks his head on his desk. He takes a deep breath and turns his head over to where Gilbert is doodling in his notebook next to him. Class is just about over and the teacher is letting them mess around. Matt reaches over and places a lazy hand on Gilbert's arm.

"You wanna be my plus one?" He mumbles out. Gilbert raises an eyebrow at him before leaning closer for only Matt to hear.

"You asking me on a date?" Gilbert teases, laughing into his hand when Matt blushes and looks away from him.

"Sure Matt," Gibler places a hand on Matt's head, running his fingers through his longer hair. Matt sighs, a smile slipping onto his face.

–

Cake gets everywhere.

–

"Hey Matt?" Gilbert mutters out. Matt hmms in response. They are over at his house. Matt has his computer placed on Gilbert's back while said white haired boy has his face smushed into Matt's chest.

"What?" Matt says when Gilbert doesn't respond right away, which is weird since he always has something to say. Matt slides his computer off his best friend to get Gilbert's attention. The other sits up and gives Matt a conflicted kind of expression. Matt raises his eyebrow at him. Gilbert looks down, scrunching up his face even more. Matt moves to sit up but without warning Gilbert kisses him quickly, pulling back to hide his face back into Matt's chest.

Matt inhales a shaky breath, insanely surprised to the actions that just happened. Sure he kind of suspected their relationship to grow further in that direction but for it to actually happen? Matt huffs out a a breath and pulls him laptop back onto Gilbert's back, this time placing a hand on Gilbert's head to run his fingers through his hair.

–

"Does this mean I win?" Al says smirking over at Madeline. She rolls her eyes.

"No because you said their junior year, this is just the end of their freshman," She says with a polite in-your-face smile. Alfred groans aloud.

"You guys! You can't make bets on Matt's like-life!" Alfred accuses them. Al makes a 'pfft' noise while Madeline shakes her head in amusement. Meanwhile, Matt is busy hiding in his room with his red face in his hands while Gilbert cackles right beside him.

* * *

 **AN:** I different kind of PruCan. Alfred was a stripper to make money in his younger days, he and Madeline were married and got divorced but are still on good terms. Now Alfred is with Al and Madeline still hangs with them :p

Part of Usagi Ideas


	11. 2p AmeIta

Broken Nose

If Al had any more self control, he probably wouldn't be in this situation. But instead, he opened his big mouth. It wasn't his fault! It really wasn't! He couldn't help it. Honestly. Mostly. The day started off sort of normal. Meetings and stuff he didn't want to go to because everyone there sees him as an incompetent asshole. But hey. What the fuck is he supposed to do? He hates meetings. Why would he even try to pretend to be happy. That's just bullshit.

The meeting however, is only part of the reason he's in trouble. Going to the meeting had been a mistake in his mind on it's own cause oh fuck this shit. The meeting dragged on and on and on. He didn't care for Francois, or Lutz or Kuro, or Zao when they talked. He just did not give a shit. He just wanted to go home and make something to eat and pretend he wasn't stuck in this life of meetings. Ugh.

The day started to get interesting when Luciano began speaking. Usually the Italian runs the meetings, this day though he sat back and let it all go to hell before standing up to say his piece. Something about environmental and military spending all in one. Not that Al paid any attention to that. The speech itself is boring, Luciano is the interesting part. With Luciano's back to him Al spent the whole time staring at his ass.

So Al had no boundaries what so ever. None. Completely. Especially when it came to Luciano. He's a spitfire come to life. Al loves to mess with him. Every little look of irritation or amusement or confusion that Luciano sends his way makes him just a little happier in a twisted way. Clearly it's only a matter of time until Luciano gets so fed up with him that he throws a knife and doesn't miss. Though sometimes Al thinks he misses on purpose. Maybe Luciano likes to see his different expressions too.

This time. This time he may have pushed the boat too far. So he got distracted by a hot Italian backside when Luciano just said the wrong words in his presentation.

"It's going to be hard," He meant something else entirely, but damn Al if he didn't respond immediately.

"That's what she said." The words left his lips before he could even register how stupid he sounded. The moment turned nearly comical. Luciano froze instantly and the entire room simultaneously backed away from him. Al stared right ahead, clenching his teeth and waiting for the inevitable. Luciano dramatically looked over his shoulder, eyes blazing in fury. Al barked out a short laugh. Then booked it as fast as he could away from the meeting room. He may or may not have screamed a few times when knives flew past his head.

Yeah, not his best moment.

Al runs down the hallway, turning a corner hard, nearly slipping and falling onto his ass. He peeks over his shoulder to see Luciano chasing after him, anger so obvious on his face. Al barks out another laugh and turns another corner, running flat into a wall. He stumbles back rubbing at his head when he's shoved back into the wall face first. He can feel a knife at his neck. Luciano turns him around and hoists him up, pinning him against the wall.

Al manages to muster up a smirk. He hasn't seen Luciano this horribly pissed in ages. It's amazing really. Luciano is a sight to behold when he really gets in it. Al gulps as best he can with the hand around his throat. Luciano is literally shaking with anger. Oh. Oh no. Al Twitches, trying to put enough force for Luciano to drop his to the ground at least a little, but the Italian does not let him go. Al knows how awkward this is going to get. With Luciano being rough and pressed up against him, Al is ridiculously turned on. He's probably going to die because of that.

His face morphs into a pained expression. He's not excited for how Luciano is going to react once he notices. He grimaces when Luciano's anger turns to confusion. Then realization. Al gasps harshly when he's dropped to the ground. He smirks up at Luciano anyway. The Italian is staring down at him in horror.

"You're disgusting," He growls at him. Al bites his lip. He loves dirty talk.

"Oh you love me~" He coos. Luciano shudders at the grossness of that idea. Al's smirk grows immensely when he notices the curl on the side of Luciano's head twitching into a heart. Maybe he's a little right. He pushes off the ground and leans against it like a cool kid. Luciano fiddles with his hands, looking more and more uncomfortable by the second with Al's eyes on him.

"You're absolutely insufferable," Luciano growls once more. Al cackles at the insult, not feeling the venom in the words in the slightest. He takes a few steps towards Luciano, taking slight pride when the Italian backs away from him, changing their positions dramatically. Though Luciano is glaring hard, the tremble in his curl is giving him away.

"Oh you don't mean that sugar," Al places a hand on the side of Luciano's head, semi-keeping him in place. Luciano glares at the limb then back at him.

"Why don't you talk dirty to me some more," Al teases. He reels back suddenly when Luciano's fist collides with his face. He holds the appendage, swears spilling from his mouth. He glances to Luciano, now being the one to smirk.

"Fuck you," He says. Al smiles despite the possible breakage in his nose.

"When and where love?" He asks. Luciano sneers and walks away. Al laughs to himself, loving the way the little curl on Luciano's head is in the shape of a heart. Totally worth breaking his nose for a date.

* * *

Prompt: Why did it have to be you?

"Why did it have to be you?" Luciano growls. He twits his head to where Allen is standing over him. Their meeting ended later than normal because of one too many arguments. At the end of it all, Luciano dropped his head to his hands and decided to try and breathe before he stabbed someone for looking at him the wrong way.

His frustration grew to the edge since instead of leaving like all the others, Allen decided to stick around and poke him with the end of his bat, like teasing an ill tempered tiger. Luciano's temper always flared for Allen. The American is loud, obnoxious, and always has one more ridiculous thing to say that drove Luciano up the fucking wall.

Allen backs away with his hands raises in a mock surrender when he sees the look on Luciano's face.

"Hey man, just seeing if you were alright," The cocky bastard says before winking, for fuck's sake _winking,_ at him. Luciano stands suddenly, stalking closer to him.

"Do I look alright to you, you imbecile?" Luciano's voice is low and threatening, a small part of him enjoying the strike of panic that flies onto Allen's face. He backs the other to a wall.

" _Do you think I'm alright?"_ He hisses out. Allen lowers his bat to the ground and sighs, something that nearly snaps Luciano out of his quick anger spike.

"No, not really I don't," Allen shrugs and slips away, putting more distance between them. Luciano watches him back away.

"But ya know, if you ever need to talk I'm here, I guess," And again, Allen winks and then trots off. Luciano releases a huff, dragging a hand down his face in exhaustion.

"Why you," He whispers. Out of all the people, it had to be Allen that got him to relax quicker than he thought possible. Maybe, he thinks to himself as he finally collects his things. Maybe he will take Allen up on his offer.. The fucker.

* * *

"I bet I can bench press you," Luciano pauses in his reading to look over at Allen in the corner of the room laying on his back. He opens his mouth to say something in response but he can't find anything reasonable to say to that. So instead he returns to his book without a second glance.

"How much do you weigh, I bet I can," Allen raises his arms in the air and pretends to do the motion, turning his hands to pantomime the action. Luciano huffs and rolls his eyes, again not dignifying that with an answer. He continues reading when the book is ripped from his hands.

"Hey!" He shouts at Allen now in front of him with a damnable smirk on his face. He reaches for his book only for Allen to pull his hand and drag him to the ground. Luciano struggles in his hold and only stops when he has Allen pinned underneath him so he can't grab him again.

"Come on! Just one bench press sweet silver?" Allen coos at him. Luciano groans, and after a moments debate, releases him. With a grimace he lays the way Allen directs him too.

"This is stupid," Luciano crosses his arms as Allen lifts him up into the air like the true king he is and back down, repeating the motion a few times as Allen cackles to himself at actually being able to bench press him. He's unceremoniously dropped to the ground but before he can voice his annoyance Allen is above him in push-up position smirking like the Cheshire cat.

"You liked it~" Allen teases and bends down to kiss him, pushing back up to the proper position. Luciano twitches in annoyance, then crosses his arms haughtily.

"One," He challenges. Allen raises an eyebrow, then smiles widely when he takes the hint. He bends down again for another kiss.

"Two," Luciano counts out. Allen snickers and goes down again.

"I can do this all night babe," He whispers seductively. Luciano just rolls his eyes with a mock sneer on his face though his curl in the shape of a heart betrays him.

"Three." They manage to get to 46 before Allen decides not to go back up and Luciano doesn't stop him.

* * *

 **AN:** What assholes


	12. Pru NyoCan - Flowers

Prompt: Me and my buddies vandalized your backyard trampling your mini garden in the process. Now I feel really shitty cause you're really upset about this. Look I'll help fix it okay just stop with the sad faces.

Gilbert cackles as they hop the fence. Francis turns his head around and winks at him while Antonio tries his hardest to not laugh loudly like he is prone to doing. The three of them dance around the random person's backyard, kicking a few of the balls littered around as well as knocking down a small fence in the back. They don't break anything substantial, but they sure as heck don't leave it the same way.

Antonio picks up a small ceramic snail, shuffling his feet some and then tossing it to Francis dramatically. The blonde teen dances around with the statue and then passes it off to Gilbert. He cackles and holds the snail high up the air and the three of them dance in a circle. Their fun stops when they hear a gasp.

Gilbert blinks over at the person standing on the back porch. They drop the small basket of gardening tools to cover their mouth with their hands. Their eyes are welling up in tears and Gilbert is too heartbroken at the sight to drop the snail and book it like Francis and Antonio have done so already. The girl shakes her head making her long blonde pigtails flutter around here and Gilbert finally stutters for words.

"Hey I- uh. I'm-" He rubs the back of his head awkwardly, finally putting down the snail and approaching her. He grimaces and waves his hands about with nothing to do with them. The girl rubs her nose and glances over to a small portion of the backyard where the miniature white fence is trampled.

"You ruined my garden," She whimpers out and if Gilbert thought his heart hurt earlier he's sure dead now. He glances over and inhales awkwardly before turning back to her and watching her purple eyes well back up in tears. Not wanting to see any more of her sad faces he stammers for words to placate her crying.

"Hey don't cry again, I'm real sorry I'll help you rebuild it and everything come on I'm ready to get dirty what can I do to help please don't make those faces anymore," He bends down and picks up her dropped basket of tools. She rubs her eyes again, looking up at him like he just made a miracle happen.

"You'll really help me?" She asks. He nods and his heart pounds when she takes the tools from him and walks over to the ruined garden. He copies her position when she kneels down to the ground. Slowly she runs her fingers over the fence and then reaches over to pick up a few off the flattened flowers. Gilbert feels guilt wiggling in his stomach.

"I don't know how much of this is savable," She whispers and Gilbert groans. He hoped he could do something but if there is nothing to save then he really messed up. She sighs and leans back on her knees.

"Well, I guess it's season for chrysanthemums," With another sigh she reaches into her basket and pulls out a package or two of seeds. Then a few more. Gilbert raises an eyebrow to them, but figuring he's done enough damage he keeps his mouth shut.

"Can you help set the gate back up?" She asks quietly and Gilbert nods like his life depends on it. He inches around the small garden square as the girl, whose name he has yet to know, begins to pull up some of the dead flowers that won't make it. Every time she removes a root he grimaces harder. When the gate is set back in place firmly, his hands stained a slight black color, does he move back to be next to her.

"What kind of flower are those?" He asks pointing a small patch that survived. She sniffles again, her eyes now a soft red around the edges.

"Lilies," she says softly, peeking up at him quickly, then returning to her work. Gilbert looks down quickly, his cheeks turning a soft pink as he notices her gardening gloves have polar bears on them. He helps her stir up the soil and remove any last pieces of dead flowers as well as make sure the ones that lasted are stable in their roots. He pricks his finger on one of the thorns to her rose bush. He hisses and sucks at the apendage, shaking it out to make it stop hurting.

"Oh here," She says gently, handing him a pair of gloves with little yellow chicks on them. He blinks down at the offering, then takes them and slips them on, wiggling his fingers to the weird feel of them.

"I'm sorry, again, for ruining your garden." He says, digging a new deep hole for a few seeds to settle. He turns his head to watch her. She doesn't respond, just shrugs her shoulders. He shrugs his shoulders then too, he probably deserves the no answer response.

The day goes by and he feels like he's running out of things to help her with. They are at the edge of the garden now and there's only so much he can do with no seeds left. She leans back on her knees again and sighs.

"What's your name?" She asks. Gilbert lets out a breath of air and leans back as well.

"Gilbert. You?"

"Madeline," She sniffles and offers him a sad smile. Gilbert's guilt is back and he holds out his hand for a proper handshake.

"I can't imagine it's all that nice to meet me like this," He barks out a short laugh, a crooked smile on his face. His heart pounds when she giggles lightly. She hoists herself up and holds out a hand to help him to his feet. He may have held onto her hand a little longer than strictly necessary.

"I'm sorry again," He mutters, handing her back her gloves. She sighs and shakes her head, looking over sadly at her new garden on the way.

"I'm able to make something good of it I guess," She smiles at him now and Gilbert smiles back. His heart pounds as the moment turns a little awkward cause he hasn't left yet and truth be told he doesn't know how to leave this situation. Over the fence like he came?

"Psst Gil!" A voice whispers yells. Gilbert snaps his eyes over to the fence where Francis is trying to peek over the edge with Antonio's mop of brown hair is next to him. Gilbert gives Madeline a sheepish smile before jogging over to them. He gives a little jump, lifting himself to sit on the fence and swings a leg over the edge.

"You have to come back tomorrow you know!" A voice calls. He swivels his head around to see Madeline with her basket held tight to her chest and a soft blush on her cheeks. She gestures to the garden plot.

"They need to be watered and all. You said you'd help," She says trying to be demanding. Gilbert lets another crooked smile cross his face. He gives a small two-finger salute and then he drops to the other side of the fence, running off with Francis and Antonio making fun of the dirt splotches covering him.

* * *

 **AN:** At least Gil tried to make it up to her


	13. ItaCan - Ice Skating

goldflecksinblue asked: Could you try to write Canada X N. Italy with Can successfully (and very cute, touchy-feely) teaching Ita how to ice skate?

"Mattie!" Feliciano whines, waving his arms about him and trying his hardest to keep his balance. There's a soft giggle from near him then an arm around his waist. Feliciano pouts, but quickly goes to hold onto the Canadian. How in the world Matthew ever convinced him or expected him to be able to ice skate is beyond him.

"Come on you can do it!" Matthew cheers softly, moving to take Feliciano's hands in his. Feli wobbles, grasping at Matthew to hold onto him, his stable base on the frozen pond. He's shaking, not just from the cold, but the fear of falling. He's already fallen a few times, but that doesn't mean he wants to do it again. He grips Matthew's hands tightly. True he wanted to learn after he saw Matthew do it, but he had no idea it would be this unsteady.

"Feli you can do it," Feliciano raises his head from his feet to look at Matthew. For the past few months they have been hanging out more and more. No one seemed to take Feli seriously, but Matthew entertained his ideas and even helped him act a few out. Even when people seemed to walk right through Matthew, Feli always linked their arms together to take them on a strange adventure. Feli's heart pounds and he's sure the blush on his face is not from the cold.

"One foot, then the other," Somehow Matthew skates backwards, pulling Feli with him though the Italian does make a squeak in protest to moving. He fumbles, his legs shaking beneath him. Matthew giggles again and stops them.

"Mattie," Feli whines once more. Matthew squeezes his hands, a soft look in his eyes.

"You got this," Matthew says. Feliciano doesn't know if he believes him, but it's one of the few times someone has had such confidence in him. He lifts one foot up to take a step, but his other foot slides back. He braces himself for the ice but Matthew catches him. Embarrassed he hides his face in Matthew's arms.

"Come on," Matthew laughs and stands him back up. Feli doesn't really want to try again. He's doesn't want to look like a fool again. His breathing catches as Matthew holds his hands.

"One more time, I know it," Feli peeks up. Matthew has this look of determination, and Feli suddenly wants to be able to do this. He takes a deep breath, gaining his balance somehow.

"Don't lift your foot up too much," Matthew whispers to him. Feli nods and slides a foot forward, barely off the frozen pond. He tilts forward, but Matthew holds him up and pulls him along. It's difficult. His mind is on too many different things. How he should put his foot, how strong the ice is, how much is it going to hurt if he falls, how warm Matthew's hands feel in his.

He takes another slow step, pushing off just a little in a strange moment of bravery. He moves, shakily, but he does. He smiles for a moment then twists his face back into concentration. One foot, then the other. His feet swivel out as he moves, making his once stumbley steps not a more graceful glide. A bright smile. He looks up to Matthew, his chest thumping with the look of adoration on his face.

"You're doing it!" Matthew cheers, moving them about faster. Feli wobbles and looks back to his feet, making sure they are moving the right way. Slowly does Matthew let go of his hands. He flails for a second, trying to gain a new balance without his stable spot.

"Come to me Feli," Matthew says. Feli blinks up at him. The Canadian is a few feet away, his arms spread wide and a smile on his face. Feliciano nods his head. He can do this. One foot after the other, he wiggles and slides his way over. At the last moment he waves his arms a little too hard.

"Ah!" He lets out a noise, stumbling straight into Matthew's arms once again. He wants to hide, but Matthew's gentle laughter is echoing in his ears. He lifts his head, smiling now too. He wraps his arms around Matthew to hold on tighter and to not fall down.

"I did it!" He cheers now. Matthew laughs louder, swirling them in circles on the ice. Feliciano's own laugh mixes in with his. He stops laughing when Matthew makes him do it again.

"One more time, then we can get hot chocolate," Matthew winks at him and Feliciano smiles. He focuses quickly, wanting to get warm just as much as Matthew does. His first step is better than the others, pushing him forward nicely. His second step not so much, making him wobble. He balances and tries again. He wants to see that proud look on Matthew's face again.

This time when Feliciano is close enough, he grabs for Matthew, Holding his hands once more. He liked the feeling. Matthew waves their linked hands back in forth in excitement. Feliciano cheers as Matthew pulls him off the ice. Even on steady ground and their skates off their feet, Feli reaches out and holds Matthew's hand tightly. He'll blame it on being cold. The smile on his face though, he'll blame on Matthew entirely.


	14. Lovi and Flavi shenanigans

Thump in the Night

Though meetings were terrible and horrid for his complexion, Flavio didn't entirely mind them. They sucked sure, but they always had their perks. He and the other nations got to hang out a little and relax in the new environment. Hotels were paid for not by them. If not for the work, it'd be like a miniature vacation. This time they are in Canada, he believes. The hotel is exquisite and luxurious, everything he deserves and more.

Feliciano and Gilbert played around with the doors earlier. A few of the hotel rooms had doors connecting them, so the two spent an hour just running through and seeing who got placed next to who. Flavio laughed at their antics though Lovino groaned in annoyance, especially when Feli found out their rooms are joint. Luciano grit his teeth at Feli running between the two rooms but it's all fun in Flavio's mind. He got to tease his brother fully for their rooms being right next to each other.

He yawns and flops down on the bed he and Lovino share. Even if the meetings aren't all that bad, Flavio's favorite part is going to sleep. He snuggles into Lovino, smiling slightly when he hears the other huff, knowing exactly what kind of bitter expression is on Lovino's face. How he can still be frowning even at a time like this Flavio isn't sure, but he is sure of the frown lines. He wraps his arms around Lovin's waist and holds him close when he hears an odd noise.

 _Thump. Thumpthump_.

Flavio raises his head a little, confusion taking over. He hears another noise, then what sounds like an eek coming from across the room. He flops his head back down and huffs. It's probably just Feli, getting excited about something else ridiculous again. He nearly scowls when Feli keeps screaming. He flat out sits up when he hears his brother calling Feli's name, trying to get him to calm down when a definite crash is heard. Luciano is probably throwing things. Flavio huffs again and stumbles his way over to the doors. He fiddles with latch and jerks the door open.

"Can you guys please be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep." He barks out, putting a hand on his hip and keeping one on the door handle. Now it's completely silent. Flavio scrunches up his nose.

"Well?" He asks them impatiently, now tapping his foot and waiting for an answer. They made so much noise, enough to get him out of his comfy spot on the bed, and now they have nothing to say. Flavio crosses his arms and waits for an answer.

Lovino, who fell asleep early enough to not be entirely woken by the noise, is jostled awake by the cold suddenly hitting his back. He raises his head, blinking around with a grimace to find the blonde who usually keeps him warm. He spies Flavio standing by a bright doorway and Lovino makes a noise of disgust. He pulls himself out of bed and over to where Flavio is standing between the two doors that join their room with their brothers.

Lovino blinks groggily into his brother's room. Feliciano is doing his best to hide his face in Luciano's chest while Luciano is red faced and glaring angrily at his brother. Lovino lazily raises an eyebrow at their position. They are wrapped around each other with a blanket loosely wrapped over them, but open enough for Lovino to tell they aren't wearing clothes. Lovino blinks then turns his grumpy tired look to Flavio.

The blonde still has his arms crossed and a small pout on his face. The words "I don't need sleep to be pretty" are printed on his sleep mask, currently obstructing his vision from the sight in front of him. Lovino has enough sense to roll his eyes.

"I am too fucking tired for this shit, get your sparkly ass back to bed you fuck I'm cold," Lovino reaches over and closes both of the doors in Flavio's face, locking the one he can. Flavio makes a small whine when Lovino grabs his arm and drags him backwards towards the bed. He pushes the other down and then snuggles into his chest, effectively shutting Flavio up. He's too tired to even begin to comprehend or be angry at the image he just witnessed. He can deal with the embarrassment of that whole situation tomorrow when he's more awake.

* * *

itsellora asked: Could u write me a little drabble thing where Lovino gets a job at a retail clothing store? And he has to be all smiley and polite to customers. And hes not good at it at all. And Flavio works there x3 He flirts with customers. And Lovino.

"If I may suggest this top instead, the color would match your eyes _so_ much better." Lovino pauses in his regulated sweep to rest his broom against his shoulder and watch his colleague work with a mild look of disgust on his face. If working in a retail store hadn't been bad enough, his normally scheduled shift partner is a complete flamboyant flirt.

He raises an eyebrow at Flavio when the other winks at a customer. How he hasn't gotten fired is beyond Lovino in so many ways. The customers walk away and Flavio looks over at him still with a smirk on his face. Lovino raises his arms in a 'what the fuck' manner. Flavio simply blows him a kiss and continues over to the check out area. Lovino rolls his eyes with a scowl.

He continues on with his sweep, waking through the aisle of clothes meticulously and carefully, making sure he does his job right. He may not like his job but he's not going to fuck it up. It was his grandfather's idea to get a job, and the money is nice, but damn if there is one thing Lovino can not stand about his job is-

He tenses as someone puts their hand on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath and faces the customer with a strained smile on his face while trying to look as polite as possible. The middle aged man asks him a question still with his hand on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino grits his teeth and gently pushes the hand off him and takes a step back, telling the man the direction he needs to go in to find what he's looking for. The man laughs good naturedly and Lovino smiles once more while biting his tongue as the man puts his hand back on Lovino's shoulder before walking off.

When his back is turned Lovino lets his smile drop and he glares at the retreating form. He begins to mutter under his breath about 'people touching him' as he heads to the front of the store to finish off his sweep route. Flavio smiles at him when he comes closer, chatting with a new customer and possibly flirting once again. Lovino does a mock sneer to him when Flavio winks in his direction.

He suppresses his groan of annoyance when their boss stops by quickly, smiling as best he can though he'd rather be saying swear words in a long rant. He clenches his teeth tight when the boss pats him on the back twice and jostles him around. He tightens his grip on his broom, staring at the floor near his feet and trying not to take the broom and smack the boss with it. The man finally walks out and Lovino looks up to Flavio at the counter, covering his mouth and trying not to laugh.

"The next mother fucker that touches me gets this broomstick up their ass," He mumbles only loud enough for Flavio to hear. His co-worker snorts and dissolves into laughter. Lovino walks away from the counter as customers approach.

"Now what got you laughing so badly?" They ask. Lovino glances over his shoulder at Flavio still smiling at him.

"I'm just falling in love a little bit more don't you worry, did you find everything okay today?" Lovino snaps his head around to finish his sweep route, avoiding other people to not have to talk to them. Maybe he's a little proud of himself for making Flavio laugh, but the burning in his cheeks at Flavio's remark is so not worth it.

* * *

 **AN:** Bunches of Italians


	15. 1p2p - Library of Destiny pt 1

Soulmates first words are tattooed on your wrist, au for 1p x 2p

Alfred sighs and he shrugs his backpack onto his shoulder. He's only been at the library for oh, say maybe 5 hours. It's his longest college project yet and it's beginning to hurt his head. It's time for burgers and a nap. He walks over to the counter to return the book he borrowed when someone brushes their hand across his back making him shudder. He whips his head around to lock eyes with a gorgeous dark tanned man.

"I want to bury my face in those gorgeous thunder thighs," The stranger winks. Alfred freezes, caught in the headlights. He swallows hard and wants to say something back but his mind is whirling, because those are the words tattooed on his wrist since the day he was born. The stranger begins to walk away and Alfred says the first thing he can think off.

"DID YOU JUST-" and that's all he can think of. He's absolutely scandalized. Also, he may have just shouted that in a library. The stranger blinks at him comically, then glances down at their wrist. Suddenly they laugh and walk back over to him, leaning close and smirking at him.

"Yeah, chubby bunny, I did just," He says smoothly with another wink. Alfred gulps and doesn't know whether to curse or bless the soulmate tattoo on his wrist, cause this person is ridiculous.

* * *

Arthur grumbles to himself, cursing every book he has in his hands. He lugs them up and carries them as best he can back to their original resting spots. He's been studying for his multiple exams coming up for his law classes and it's starting to hurt his head a lot. He huffs and puffs placing books back where they kind of sort of belong. That is until he drops one of the last books from the shelf onto his foot.

"Bloody hell!" He spits out. He's not ready for this day to continue. He wants to go home and relax and read a nice book and possibly forget all the cram he just did. He's also not prepared for the words said back to him.

"Swear jar!" The bright, slightly scandalized, voice says. Arthur pauses in bending down to pick up the book to slowly turn his head up to face the person speaking at him. He blinks dramatically, taking in the person's cute atmosphere. Said person blinks down at him, then drops his own books to the floor, covering his mouth and blushing like crazy.

"I'm so sorry it's a force of habit and I say it to the kids and oh god I'm-" the person cuts themselves off, hiding their face even more. Arthur stands up straight, unconsciously putting a hand to his wrist and pulling up the fabric. He glances down at the words in an elegant script on his wrist. He takes a deep breath.

"It's fine," He says, a smile making it's way onto his face. The person stops hiding, peeking through their fingers, glancing at their own wrist. Arthur picks up the books that fell and hands them to his soul mate.

"Sorry about swearing."

* * *

 **AN:** Another quick miniseries in the making

Part of Usagi Ideas


	16. 1p2p - Library of Destiny pt 2

Soulmates first words are tattooed on your wrist, au for 1p x 2p

Gilbert sputteres out a giggle, covering his mouth in a super vain attempt to be quiet. He and Alfred are joking around and being stupid. The bad thing being they are being stupid in a library. Alfred is telling him the story of how he met his soulmate and Gilbert can't stop laughing at his misfortune. To have those words tattooed on his wrist for his kid years? Priceless. Gilbert wipes a tear away from his eye and glances up at a a long haired person stalking over towards him with the biggest scowl on their face. Gilbert just smirks.

"Sorry am I being too loud for ya?" He snickers out. The person flinches and hands him a piece of paper. Gilbert raises an eyebrow and takes it, flicking his eyes over the words scribbled hastily on the paper. Mostly it's a lot of _shut the fuck up_ and _you're in a god damn library_. Gilbert covers his mouth to not laugh aloud at the person. He raises his eyes to see the middle finger in his face. He blinks as the person waves their obscene gesture in his face. Gilbert's smirk falls as he looks to his wrist.

He's known his soulmate wouldn't be able to speak since the day he knew what morse code was. He's has to cover his words for his whole life, the four middle finger emoji's painted on. Gilbert snatches the person's wrist, finding the words he just spoke in his handwriting. He locks eyes with the stranger, a wild smile breaking across his face, though the other grimaces a little. He hugs his soul mate tight, lifting him off the ground, and screams in happiness. Only to be hit by said soulmate, because he's still in _A GOD DAMN LIBRARY_.

* * *

Matthew honestly hated that ladder, with a burning passion. He wished it to fall over and break and burn everyday he had to stand on it to reach the high shelves and put books away. He's been working in the library for a year or so now, and he still hates that damn ladder. He sighs and takes a shaky step onto it, hoisting himself up with a few books in his arm to put them on the top shelf. He takes a deep breath when he finally takes the last creaky step and puts the books in the right spots, fixing a few others that have been carelessly placed.

He takes a step down and the ladder wobbles. Matthew steadies himself only to slip off the next step down. He anticipates a hard floor only to be neatly caught by strong arms. Matthew looks up, prepared to launch into a full blown 'thank you for saving my life' speech when he's stunned by the rugged handsomeness of his savior. Now if Matthew hadn't been a workaholic and maybe pulled one too many all-nighters, he may have had a filter to what spilled out of his mouth.

"Just whisk me away on a moose into the sunset you handsome lumberjack," Matthew blinks as the words he just said register in his mind. He can feel a blush forming, only being slightly relieved when said person blushes too. They gently put him down, keeping their hands on him to make sure he's standing right.

"Thank you, I guess. Be careful, please." The stranger says and Matthew feels his heart pound in his chest in recognition. He raises his arm to see the words written in scratchy handwriting on his wrist, then glances up hopefully at the stranger, who nods in confirmation to the un-asked question. Matthew smiles brightly.

"You're supposed to be putting books away Matthew, not checking others out," Matthew send a half hearted glare towards his boss Kiku. The small man sends him a knowing smile and walks away, leaving Matthew to hastily exchange numbers with his new found soulmate. As the tall man leaves, Matthew glares at the stupid rickety ladder. Maybe this once, it can live.

* * *

 **AN:** Mattie get more sleep please

Part of Usagi Ideas


	17. 1p2p - Library of Destiny pt 3

Soulmates first words are tattooed on your wrist, au for 1p x 2p

Kiku smiles to himself from behind the counter. Matthew just found his soulmate and it's really cute to him. He's been working in the library for a few years now and it seems at least once a week or so someone finds their soulmate, though most of the time it's a little more graceful. Kiku sighs to himself imagining the kinds of sparkly rosey background Matthew would have had. After working there for so long and seeing so many happy couples made, he's a little sad. So many have found their soulmates in this library and yet. Kiku sighs again, reaching around him to keep himself busy. Someone approaches the counter, sending disturbed looks towards where Matthew is still blushing.

"That is some shojo romance shit right there." The stranger says slightly to Kiku in the direction of his helper. Kiku smiles for a moment then freezes. He looks up at the stranger with his glare in place. He takes a deep breath.

"I suppose so, yes." He says as steadily as he can. The stranger turns his glare towards him. Kiku smiles and takes his book, checking it into the system and giving it back. When he looks back up, the stranger is leaning over the counter completely. Kiku inhales sharply, blinking at them. They bark out a short laugh.

" _This_ is some shojo romance shit." Says the stranger with a smirk. Kiku smiles softly again and nods his head. The stranger scoffs and takes his book. There's a small pain in Kiku's chest, seeing this man walk away from him. He thought maybe finding his soulmate would be magical and fluster induced. He swallows his sadness to keep helping customers.

At the end of the day, he closes up his station, waving goodbye to the other workers in the process of closing down. The air outside is a little chilly. He pulls his jacket closer.

"Hey!" Kiku jerks, swiveling around to see someone balanced on the back of a motorcycle. It takes him a moment to recognize his soulmate in the darkness. He finds himself creeping closer to them. They rub the back of their head awkwardly, then hand Kiku a helmet.

"I owe you a date, I guess," They say, a mischievous smile creeping onto their face. Kiku feels his face heating up, but he takes the helmet. He slides onto the back of the motorcycle, holding tightly to the back of his soulmate. He can feel them chuckling at the tentative squeeze Kiku gives in fear. So his moment may not have been special, but his first ride is.

* * *

Feliciano hums quietly to himself, flipping through a book on foreign cuisine. He finished his projects for the week and now he's going to bask in the nothingness he needs to do. He's thinking about making food for his dorm tonight, something with pasta probably. His cooking teacher has given him glowing praise so hopefully it will turn out well. It'll be fun to see everyone getting along and eating good food together.

He peeks up from his book and giggles to himself. For the past hour or so there has been another person here at the library, with an obvious sketchbook in their hands. Feliciano has been secretly watching this stranger watch him. He's not the sharpest person, but he can tell when someone is drawing him, he's been a model for an art class before. He tries to hide his smile as he slips from his chair when the stranger isn't looking to walk around behind them. He sneaks up and his breathing catches. It is him on the page, a beautifully done sketch with the library roughly drawn in the background.

"Ve~ wow you're really good at drawing! That really does look like me! One eye's a bit too small but it's still great! Is your art inspired by Tintoretto any chance? And the background! Is that inspired by Canaletto? It's gorgeous and the detail is so impressive! I wish I could draw like that, but I can only cook. I can eat my art while yours can be put in a frame." Feliciano leans down and giggles in the stranger's ear, pointing at specific pieces of his picture, the parts he really likes. The stranger turns their head to face him, a glare set in his features. Feli jerks back and plays with his fingers. Maybe he shouldn't have bothered this stranger while they're working. There's an awkward silence before the stranger speaks.

"Are you shitting me?" Is what he says. Feli cringes and takes a step back. The person groans and covers their face with their hands.

"Oh my fucking god you did not just say that to me. I have been working for so damn long to make eyes straight and even, you little fuck I will end you. I've tried so fucking hard to draw things properly and you fucking say that anyway, it's bad enough what you said takes up half my fucking arm." The stranger stands up suddenly, showing off their arm with a long script written on it. Feli's heart pounds and he starts to laugh. He laughs until he starts to cry and the strangers calms down enough to have the decency to be mildly embarrassed. Feli holds his arm out, his own long paragraph reaching to his elbow. He takes a step forward now, smiling more when his soulmate doesn't snap at him.

"Can I make you dinner tonight? I'll model for you and everything."

* * *

 **AN:** These got longer and longer with every one, and it's over!

Part of Usagi Ideas


	18. CanIce - Polar Bear and the Puffin

Iceland has a problem. Well, he has many problems. He has a problem with the way his so called older brother follows him around trying to get on his good side. He has a problem with the fact many people tend to overlook him being such a small country though his land is large. His biggest problem however, is the fact he can not find his puffin.

He's been walking around the oversized meeting room for a good half hour now and his suit is starting to hinder him more than normal. A grimace is starting to grace his features. As soon as he finds his puffin then he can go home, or at least start his travels back if the others do not wish to get dinner first. The small black puff is nowhere to be found though. He sighs and leans against a wall, no longer feeling up for the search, but with a huff he continues on, though slower. His bird can take care of himself, but that didn't stop him from worrying slightly. He could get hurt on his own somehow.

Iceland rounds a corner and part of his heart freezes. He found his puffin in a less than pleasant way. He takes a few steps closer to not startle the scene before him but wanting more than anything to make it stop. He pauses a few steps away from the chair, blinking down at the small polar bear that is holding his puffin between his paws. The bear doesn't look vicious or harmful but that doesn't mean he won't try something eventually. Iceland watches the two animals, the bear turning it's head to the side every so often while Mr Puffin squawks small noises at him.

"Puffin," Iceland says finally, gaining the attention of the animals. His puffin meekly ruffles his feathers, not being able to get the full effect with being stuck. The bear tilts its head to the side.

"Who?" The bear asks and Iceland raises an eyebrow at it. Mr Puffin tries to bap the bear with a wing. He never knew of an animal that could talk. Mr Puffin can say a few words, but nothing extensive. Iceland scrunches up his face.

"Iceland. That's my puffin," He says pointing to the bird as some thought races through his head about how he's talking to a bear. Said bear looks at the puffin then back up to him and shakes his head. Not entirely knowing how to handle that answer, Iceland turns to go find someone to help him get his puffin back. He goes back to the meeting room where some nations are still milling about before they are kicked out of the building. He spies his makeshift family in the corner and walks that way.

When he gets close enough he tugs on Norway's jacket to get his attention. Normally Iceland tried to stay away from his brother's attention, finding it to be a nuisance, but right now he needs help because he has no idea what to do. Norway peeks over his shoulder to see him, his face not changing his expression.

"Yo Icey what's up?" Iceland sends a soft glare towards Denmark, again being too loud for anybody. Iceland sighs and straightens, finding the words to say.

"Mr Puffin is in trouble," He says though he's not sure if that will work. Norway raises an eyebrow to his words.

"Is he alright?" Finland chimes it, looking concerned. Iceland just shrugs, because while his bird didn't look hurt, things could have changed from his walk over.

"Show me," Norway says calmly. Iceland nods and leads the way, registering the fact that the others are following him too. He grimaces and tries to block out the noise of Denmark laughing loudly about the situation, not really helping his nerves and confusion in the slightest. When they come to the chair in the hallway, Iceland is almost relieved to find the bear and his puffin still in the same position. He walks back to his spot from before, feeling his family settle in next to him.

"Well that is something," Finland whispers, tugging a little on Sweden's coat jacket. The taller grunts in response. Denmark is cackling slightly, though his noise is silenced when Norway steps on his foot roughly.

"Who?" The bear asks again, turning his eyes away from the bear up to him. Iceland narrows his eyes at the small animal.

"Iceland, again, that's my puffin," He says a little more angrily. The bear shakes its head again. Norway steps closer to it and holds out his hand.

"Puffin," He demands. The bear pulls the puffin closer making Iceland's heart jolt a little.

"No, mine," The bear says. Iceland resists the urge to stomp his foot. Finland places a hand on his shoulder to try to soothe his anger, then addresses the bear gently.

"May we please have the puffin back?" He asks polity. The bear blinks up at him.

"No." Now Mr Puffin moves, bapping at the bear impatiently. The bear whines but doesn't let go of the bird.

"Man this isn't working, just take him!" Denmark shouts and charges forward to grab the bear. Iceland yelps as the bear nips Mr Puffin near his neck and runs off. Not caring about how he looks, Iceland chases after the bear, hearing the footsteps of his family following. He can hear his puffin making angry noises, still alive at least as the bear runs off.

–

Canada yawns and slowly backs away from his brother, still yelling about how he knows that a giant water slide wouldn't be the best idea but how cool would it be? Canada smiles to himself as he successfully slips away. It's always been easy to leave uncomfortable situations like that, especially when America is way too busy with something else to pay attention to him.

He turns a corner and ponders, trying to remember where Kuma said he went off to. Something about finding a friend to play with he thinks though he's not quite sure. He shrugs to himself and keeps walking down the hallway, only stopping when he hears loud footsteps and what sounds like yelling getting closer. He flinches a little when he spies his bear sprinting towards him with a black puff in his mouth. Canada drops down to one knee to scoops his bear up.

"Kuma what are you doing?" He whispers angrily to the bear. Kuma pulls the puff out his mouth, displaying the still moving bird in his paws.

"Friends, coming," Kuma says. The bird squawks and baps at Kuma making the bear jiggle him around. Canada raises an eyebrow to his temperamental pet when he looks up to see who he suspects yelled earlier running down the corridor. He holds Kuma just the smallest closer as the Nordic nations skid to halt in front of him. It's awkwardly quiet between them as Kuma hides the puffin further from their sight. Finally the smallest of the Nordics glare.

"Give me back my puffin," He says sternly. Canada blinks down at Kuma who is pouting. He sighs.

"Kuma you can not steal other people's friends. Give him back." He tells his bear. Kuma shakes his head though.

"Mine," The bear says once more making Canada groan in annoyance. He braces Kuma in one arm and finagles the bird out of his bear's paws, ignoring the small animal's protests as he does so as well as any danger his hand might be in. He manages to pry open the claws, letting the bird slip out. It flies over to Iceland while Kuma struggles in Canada's arms to get back to it.

"No! Come back!" Kuma says with a whine. Canada shushes the bear before smiling sheepishly down at Iceland.

"I'm so sorry about that, I don't know what got into him," Canada jerks the bear a little roughly to get him to stop trying to claw his way out of his arms.

Iceland cradles his bird close, only peeking up when he's sure his puffin is okay. His heart pounds in his chest at seeing the stranger. He'll blame it on the running. He knows he's seen this person before, he just can't quite place the name. He's always been bad at those.

"Oh! Canada!" Finland steps around him to go closer to the taller nation. Said nation jerks at the mention of his name, smiling brightly soon after.

"Finland," he greets, holding out his hand as best he can for a quick shake.

"How are you? I haven't talked to you since the Olympics," Finland praddles on while the rest of the Nordics scoot closer to join in on the conversation, Denmark going off about the bear talking while Sweden attempts to get him to shut up. Iceland hangs back, running his fingers over his puffin's head, watching Canada from behind the others. He can feel the blush coming onto his cheeks even before the nation turns to smile at him.

Iceland turns away with a small scowl on his face, not wanting to be in this area any longer. He has his bird and there is nothing more for him here. He almost walks away when Norway places a hand on his shoulder to get him to turn around. His scowl turns to a cringe as his brother raises his eyebrows to his expression. Iceland huffs and musters up a glare at him though he knows it's see-through. Norway cracks the smallest of smiles and lets him go to talk with Canada again.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" His brother asks and Iceland feels mortified, his anger bubbling when Norway sends him a slight cheeky look when Canada agrees bashfully. Iceland huffs and crosses his arms, letting his puffin rest on his shoulder where he belongs. He grumbles to himself as his group starts to walk away, now with Canada in tow. He's so miffed he doesn't even realize when he bumps into the other completely.

"Oh sorry," Canada says quickly giving him an apologetic look. Iceland blinks up at him and subconsciously reaches for his bird. Canada laughs and pulls his bear away just in case.

"I'm also sorry again, that Kuma took your friend," He says. Iceland just shrugs, not knowing what to say. He can feel his face heating up a little more as the taller laughs lightly. He walks in step with Iceland as they follow after the other Nordics. Iceland is not sure why he does, he has longer legs and can certainly keep up with the others.

"You called him a friend and not a pet," Is what Iceland finds himself saying. He reaches up a hand to pet his bird gently. Mr Puffin nuzzles into his fingers. Canada 'hmms' in thought.

"Of course," He smiles down at Iceland and the shorter stares back. He takes in the gentle features of Canada's face and tries to piece them together to remember who he is next time a meeting comes around.

"Thank you," Iceland mumbles out. He clamps a hand over his mouth when he realizes what he said. He glares at the ground as Canada questions him as to what he said.

"I just said thank you, for respecting my bird enough to call him friend and not a pet like other animals," He rambles on getting more and more flustered as he talks. His words are cut off by a soft laughter. At first he thinks the other cold nation is laughing at him and he gets more upset.

"I feel the same when people call Kuma 'pet'. He's so much more than that," Iceland now stares up at the other, watching as they smile down at him. He jerks his head down when Denmark calls to them, not wanting to be seen embarrassed in front of his family. Not that it works, since Norway elbows him somewhat playfully when he gets closer. Iceland brushes him off with a scoff, and maybe not so subtly takes glances at their new dinner addition throughout the night.

* * *

 **AN:** Rare pair?


	19. 1p2p N Italy randomes 2

The moment the door closed the smile on Feliciano's face fell. He raises his hands to hold his arms close to him, wanting nothing more than to be smaller than he already is. He wobbles back to his kitchen, meekly grabbing plates and putting them in the sink, not caring fully enough to wash them off properly. He manages to make his way into the living room, part of his desperately wishing to clean up, maybe clean off the couch, put chairs back where they belong. He did none of that.

The energy to move, to do anything slowly crept up on him. He picked up a glass, just to put it back down where it sat. It felt to heavy in his hands and it felt like he would just drop and break it the moment he tried to move it. He reaches up a hand just to have it drop back down again. His thoughts weigh on him, not fully allowing him to do anything. Not allowing him to have the energy to move.

He tries to balance himself on the couch only to slide down against it, hiding his face into the softness of the cushions. He hides his face. Small tears slipping through his defenses until he's sobbing silently to himself even though his home not a few minutes ago was filled with friends and family. He digs his nails into the cushions, trying to get a hold on something.

Everyday it got harder and harder. Every day seemed to drag longer and longer. The thigns he used to enjoy, making pasta or painting, drowned him in dread. He had to be practically forced out of bed in the morning and even though he never understood what good it would make. He only wanted to sleep, he only wanted to stare at the ceiling for hours on end.

It doesn't help that he wants to either. His eisle stares at him from the corner of the room with a tarp all ready and prepared underneath it. He can feel the begging in his mind, pleading and crying out to do something, to do anything even if it's just walking around outside. He can't do it though. It hurts to much to, he doesn't have the energy for it.

Feli cries instead. He muffles his sounds in the couch squares, not wanting anyone to hear him though the only few who care are now on their way home. He's so weak, so dependent on others. He can't do anything for himself. If only he worked harder, if only he could just do something.

But he can't. He sits on the floor of his living room, surrounded by clutter that needs to be put away. His head rests on the couch too heavy to move even if he wanted to. He's exhausted and yet he's done nothing.

He wanted to tell someone. He tried too. His smile slipped as he said he was really tired. He forced a laugh when the only answer he got was advice to go to bed earlier. He tripped a few times, a notion to his fatigue, only to be laughed at for his clumsiness. The people he surrounded himself with just thought it normal. Maybe this state of numbness is for him now.

Somehow he manages to pick himself off the floor, only to look around the house and wonder what to do that he can try to get himself motivated to work. He wipes his eyes, not really attempting to clear it of his tears. He grabs the glass again, taking his time slowly to put it near the sink. He takes a deep breath. One down and plenty more to go.

It takes a few trips but he manages to get every dirty dish to the kitchen. He folds a few chairs, placing them against the wall for later. He can do it later, he has to. He gets a rag wet to wipe off the counter, the more he works, the more he feels enough to get over his bump.

When he finally crashes on the couch after cleaning most of the house, he lays there, unmoving for hours until sleep is an available option.

When the door opens in the morning, Feli jerks upright from the couch, blinking at his brother. He smiles half heartedly before flopping back down.

"You okay?" His brother asks in a caring matter not all that heard before. Feli twists his head to look at him. He takes a deep breath and the words get stuck in his throat.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy," He chokes out a giggle, his heart snapping once more when his brother shrugs his shoulders and goes into his own room. Feli lays back down, his mind insulting him more than anyone else ever has. He's weak, and his feelings will only trouble those around him. So he keeps silent.

* * *

Luciano buries his head into Feli's hickey littered chest, whispering softly in Italian loving words, complimenting Feli, doting on him, little things he likes about his lover, and words of affection. Words he finds he can't say in the presence of others.

Feli giggles and runs his fingers through Luciano's hair, humming in enjoyment at the attention he's receiving. Only when they're wrapped in the covers and close to sleep does Luciano really let his guard down and his tongue loosen enough to say things that only Feli normally has the courage to say in the morning hours.

" _Tu sei bello, magnifico , il mio amore_ ," Luciano ends each word with a kiss to Feli's collar, inching up till he's peppering gentle kisses on his cheeks. Feli tries to hold back his giggles but they bubble out, his face turning a soft pink at the attention. Luci props himself up and looks down at him, a soft smile on his face.

"What?" Feli asks him between his laughter. Luci shrugs half heartedly, reaching a hand up to place it against Feli's cheek to hold him gently.

"Just like looking at you," He mumbles, not entirely embarrassed, but not wanting to ruin their soft moment. Feli brightens under the compliment, hiding his face just a little under the hand on his nuzzles him, whispering more words of sweet nothing in his ear.

* * *

dawnthewolf212: Imagine the 1ps are meeting their 2ps for the first time and all of them are convinced they might try to kill them so when Feli first meets Luci he flips and starts crying but Luci's just kinda like 'Why would I want to kill you? We're both Italy and our country needs both of us or we wouldn't exist.'

Feliciano twists his hands together, peeking around corners carefully and trying to avoid _him._ It was England that spread the news of the other versions of themselves entering their world. He may have also mentioned something about bloody thirsty and killers. Feliciano did what he did best during times of terror.

He ran and he hid.

He wraps his arms around himself, trying to calm the shakes that have overtaken him. He's frightened. He's not the strongest nation and he doesn't know how to handle himself. He doesn't know how strong his other self will be. Can they hurt him? Can they hurt others close to him? He takes a deep breath and turns the corner, planning to start running again now that he's caught his breath.

He jerks back from running into someone. He lands on his back with a thud, apologies already spilling from him as he looks up and his blood freezes. The person looking down at him has the same face he's seen in the mirror every morning except darker, more red, more vicious. He begins to scramble back slowly.

"I'm sorry." He says again weakly, pushing himself away. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes and spilling over as his other steps towards him inducing panic. Feli pushes back harshly, smacking himself into a wall. In a last effort, he covers his heads with arms.

"Please don't hurt me please I didn't do anything I'm no fun at all please don't," He rambles on, scrapping for anything he can say to get his other to not hurt him. He whimpers and shuts his mouth, waiting for the inevitable slaughter to start.

" _What_?" He jerks at the question asked. He doesn't dare look up. There's a disgusted scoff.

"Why would I hurt you?" Feli can't help the curiosity. He glances up only to see his other scowling with his hand extended down to help Feli off the ground.

"We're both North Italy, our country needs us both." His other says softly. Feli stares at the offered hand, wondering if it will hurt him somehow.

"I would never.." His other trails off, almost looking embarrassed. Feli gulps and takes the hand hesitantly, using his sleeve to dry his eyes as he pulled off the ground. He takes quick glaces at his other, not wanting to get on his bad side even more. He stumbles as he's tugged somewhat gently down the hallway. His other leads him into a room points at a chair, wordlessly commanding he sit. Feli doesn't disobey.

He flinches flat out when a damp cloth is pressed to his face. He hears his other tsk and the rag doesn't stop gently wiping his face of tear streaks. Feli takes his chance to look up, watching the way his other's face is stuck in concentration.

"I'm sorry," Feli whispers once more. His other shakes his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Feli sniffles again letting his other take care of him. His other is easy with him, only prodding him just enough to get him to walk with him, and holding his hand to pull him the rest of the way home. Feli keeps watching him, how he stands and how he talks, how he looks at Feli with subtle compassion. Maybe they aren't so bad after all.

* * *

Maybe a Felicest prompt where Luci and Feli are goofing around? (like, Luci's nipping Feli's neck and Feli tickle attacks in response or other cute stuff)

"LUCI~" Luciano barely has time to turn around before he's tackled. He has enough sense about him to find stable footing as he easily catches Feli in his arms.

"How many times have I told you _not to do that_ ," he hisses, though his small threat goes completely ignored as Feli giggles at him grabbing his hand and pulling. Luciano groans but knows better by now that when Feli wants to take him somewhere there is no stopping him. Feli even cried until Luciano agreed to go with him to the aquarium.

Admittedly, it had been a fun trip, even when Feli made Luciano's hand get eaten by a plush shark.

Feli drags him around town and off the sidewalk. Even though Luciano is the one with no idea where he's going, he ends up leading Feli up the small rocky path since Feli can't seem to find stable footing. He giggles everytime Luciano scolds him for not staying on his feet.

"Here!" Feli shouts out and suddenly Luciano is on the ground. He huffs from his spot on his back, glaring over at Feliciano smiling down at him with a sparkle in his eyes. He giggles again and sits up straight, pulling out flowers next to him and working them with his fingers. Luciano closes his eyes and sighs, listening to the sounds around him and enjoying the soft tone of Feliciano's singing voice.

"What are you doing?" Luciano asks, sitting up and leaning his head on Feli's shoulder. They've been sitting at the top of the grassy hill for a while now, letting the sun set behind them and paint the sky a dark orange. Feli doesn't answer, just smiles more. Luciano sighs again, singing lowly when Feli doesn't say more.

Feli is the one who got him to sing. He's been unsure of his voice, but with the way Feli lights up when he does makes him believe maybe it's not the worst thing in the world.

"Hey," Feli says suddenly, stopping him. Normally Luciano would be mad at someone for interrupting him, but this is Feli, and for some reason that makes it all different. Luciano sits up, arching an eyebrow to signal he can continue. Feli smiles mostly to himself.

"Remember when you tried to make me food, and the fire alarm went off?" Feli sends a bright smile his way but Lucano is mortified. He covers his face with a hand and groans loudly. It had been one of the first times Feli came over to hang out with him, and trying to be a good host he wanted to make some nice food for Feli. That plan literally blew up in his face much to Feli's enjoyment and his embarrassment.

Luciano pauses when Feli places something on his head. He reaches a hand up to gingerly run his fingers over the flower crown that stained Feli's fingers green while working on it. He grimaces on reflex to the soft blush he can feel creeping onto his face. He's almost thankful when Feli doesn't take his expression as a bad sign, merely wrapping his arms around his shoulders happily.

"Get off," Luciano says. Feli shakes his head against his shoulder, making himself more comfortable, nearly climbing into his lap. Luciano rolls his eyes and lets out an entirely dignified noise when Feli pokes his stomach suddenly. They both freeze. Slowly, Feli raises his head to see Luciano staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

"No," Luciano demands when he sees the delighted look that crosses Feli's face. He kicks and sputters as Feli fingers dance of his stomach, tickling him. Luciano shrieks, twisting as best he can do get away. He manages to roll a bit away, taking down his attacker. Being more adept, Luciano grabs one of Feli's hands, yanking him over and down. Luciano sits up, panting hard with Feli's hands trapped to the ground beneath him.

"No," he commands, this time a whisper. He can feel heat in his cheeks, from the tickling or embarrassment he's not sure. Feli's face is red too, giggles spilling out of him.

"You look nice in flowers," He says. Luciano's heart leaps to his throat. He rolls over to lay next to Feli not sure what else to do. The sky has turned a deep purple.

"What's going to happen Luci?" Feli soft voice cuts through the silence. Luciano turns his head to the side, locking eyes with Feli's.

"Happen what?"

"In the future?" Feli's voice cracks and Luciano resists the urge to freak out. Feli barely cries anymore, not since they became awkward friends. Luciano swallows and angles his head to press it to Feli's gently.

"Whatever happens, I'll be there," He reassures. Feli makes a pleased hum, nuzzling his head to him.

"I'd like that," He says a smile breaking across his face. Luciano lets a gentle smile come to him. He'd like that too.

* * *

 **AN:** These are all over the place


	20. 1p2p Ame randomes

Alien Invader

Al leans his head against his hand, smiling at the doofy grin on his boyfriend's face. About two months ago, Al felt a shaking in the ground, that apparently everyone brushed off to a minor earthquake of sorts. It wasn't until the next morning Al saw the spaceship dented in his backyard.

He didn't expect to find an alien in the ship, trying desperately to make repairs, probably before someone saw him. Alfred seemed nice enough, so Al helped hide the ship and helped him get the proper tools for the ship to at least work right, not that Alfred was leaving any time soon.

Alfred does come from another planet, but his physic and most of his societal norms are the same, making him able to blend in super easily. He's just a little socially awkward sometimes. Hell, even Al didn't know they were dating until Alfred called him boyfriend, even though they hadn't talked about it before. Al wouldn't complain. Alfred's got a booty that is out of this world.

"What you doing now pumpkin?" Al asks as Alfred skips over to another part of his ship. Alfred flashes him a quick smile over his shoulder, tinkering with another piece of metal.

"Trying to get the communications systems back up, going to try and contact my brother soon enough to let him know I survived my crash- uh.. landing." Alfred blushes a little, smiling back at Al again. Al sighs and smiles back at him.

"You should work on me instead," He says simply, smirking now at the light peppering of pink on Alfred's cheeks. The alien turns a shy smile to him, whispering out his next few words.

"Only if you're harder than this," He jerks his head towards the blinking blue screen. Al sputters out a laugh and holds his arms open. Alfred shyly steps into them, nuzzling into his earthling's chest.

"Do you need anything else for your ship?" Alfred groans to the question and nods his head. He's missing a few random tools. Al takes him by the hand and they make their way into town. Not many people questioned Alfred's sudden existence, chalking it up to a long term boyfriend Al didn't tell anyone about, most people bought it, despite Al being just as confused when Alfred told the truth.

At the hardware store, Alfred is tearing through items, throwing them in the basket and going on without a second glance. Al hums to himself, admiring the way Alfred's body moves, not that it's much different from someone on earth, but it's Alfred and that's pretty good for him.

"Which one do you think is longer?" Alfred asks innocently, holding up two PVC pipes. Al's smirk crawls onto his face before he realizes.

"I'm longer than both of those sunshine," Al winks and the reaction is immediate. Alfred drops the pipes and covers his furiously red face with his hands.

"You can't say that in public!" He whines loudly but Al only laughs at him. While Alfred can handle the sex talk in private, the moment they step outside, he chokes up much to Al's amusement. Not that Al minds. He gets to get a fun reaction out of his alien either way.

* * *

Tree Branch of Fate

"Alfie! Be careful!" Madeline holds her hands tight to her chest as her brother swings from a branch to try and reach a part of the tree house she wanted built. Alfred smiles down at her, holding the hammer in his hands and banging at a nail in his reach.

"Don't worry Maddie I'll be fine!" He calls back down. Madeline huffs and crosses her little 11-year old arms. Alfred switches the position of his foot, moving across the tree like he's been doing it for years. Which he has. Madeline bites her lip as her brother moves over the fence separating their yard from the neighbors.

When Madeline mentioned on the off hand having a tree house would be cool to hang out in with her friends, Alfred took the idea full force, getting wood and running with the idea. Alfred figured the tree to the side of their house would be perfect. It hangs over on the neighbors side of the fence a little, but Alfred said they wouldn't mind too much. Probably. Maddie hopes not. The neighbor is really cool in her opinion. He can braid her hair really well and calls her really cute nicknames. Sometimes he even babysits when Alfred is too busy with school.

"Alfred!" Madeline yells out, just out of caution. She hears Alfred laugh as he moves to another branch, hanging from it to get the base set up correctly. Madeline steps closer, trying to peer at his work on the other side of the fence. She huffs out and not being able to see. She steps on her tip toes and tries to pull herself up to see more.

"Hey honey bear, wha-" _Snap._ Madeline squeaks and covers her mouth with her hands as the branch her brother was partially hanging on gives out under his weight. Alfred yelps and falls down right into the neighbor's yard. Madeline runs around the fence into he neighbor's property where her brother is _sitting on_ the neighbor. Madeline runs over and taps her brother on the shoulder multiple times.

"Are you okay?" She asks quickly. Alfred nods his head, then flashes the neighbor a quick sheepish smile cause he is still sitting on him.

"Look I know I'm handsome sweet stuff, but didn't need to fall for me so fast and hard," The neighbors says and Alfred's face turns red. Madeline begins to giggle, pointing at her brother's blush.

"Mr Al!" She says in between her laughter. Alfred fumbles off the neighbor, awkwardly holding out a hand to help him up. Madeline bites her lip, looking between the two and their odd looks with a smile. She's been telling Al about her brother for a few months now, and Al has said he wanted to meet him. Alfred too, when Madeline told him about the cool neighbor who can braid her hair. Who knew it would take Alfred falling out of a tree for that to happen?

"As I was saying before someone fell from heaven," Al winks at Alfred, turning his attention now to Madeline. "What you doing out here honey bear?" Madeline smiles up at Alfred who is still flustered.

"Alfred is building me a tree house!" She says excitedly waving her hands in the air. Al laughs and looks up to the tree branches partially hanging over onto his property.

"You guys gunna need any help?" Madeline smiles and wiggles in excitement at the look Al is giving her brother. Alfred sputters, a smile breaking across his red face, not having words but just nodding. Madeline laughs again.

"Yeah! Come and help us Mr Al!" She grabs his hand and pulls him over, glancing back at the baffled look on her brother's face.

* * *

Prom with BFF

Al scuffs his shoes on the tile near his front door. Alfred said he would come to pick him to do their normal hang out but this time it feels weird. Al glares at nothing in particular, their conversation from the beginning of the week plaguing his thoughts. Some pretty girl came up and asked Alfred what he was doing for prom. Asking for herself or for a friend Al hadn't been sure but he does know his heart stopped when Alfred answered her.

"Ah nothing for sure, I still gotta ask someone," he laughed it off but Al felt frozen. Alfred planned to ask someone? How did Al not know this? He and Alfred have been best friends since middle school barely started, they told each other everything. It's unlike Alfred to keep a crush secret from him like this. He honestly feels a little betrayed, and maybe a little heartbroken.

He sighs dramatically to himself. His 'tried to keep a secret crush on his best friend' is wanting to announce itself with every fiber of his being. Half the kids at school already thought they were dating anyway with the way they act around each other. Holding hands and calling each other babe across the hall. It never got to that real point though. Al mentally curses himself, if only he had confessed sooner, maybe Alfred wouldn't be liking someone else.

There's a soft knock on the door and Al rushes to open it, plastering a lazy smirk on his face when he catches sight of Alfred's baby blue eyes. His smirk doesn't last long as he notices the absolute red of Alfred's face, and the absolute red of the rose extended to him.

"Ah.. shit," Alfred mumbles to himself. Al blinks down at the offered flower, his confusion now watching as Alfred grimaces to himself.

"Look dude, I know its always been jokes and stuff between us but. Fuck I-" Alfred cuts himself off, lowering the rose and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Al steps out of his house and closes the door behind him to give them some mild privacy. His mind is racing because this sounds much to like a confession for his crushing heart. Is this real? He's not sure. He wrings his hands together, glancing between the rose and his best friend as Alfred takes a deep breath, looking at the ground now.

"I really like you, in a completely gay kind of way too and I was wondering if you-" Al disregards anything else Alfred wants to say to grab Alfred by his shirt and drag him closer. It's too real for Al to think rationally as he brings his lips to Alfred's. He pulls back slowly, not wanting to let go, he wants to remember the way Alfred feels pressed up against him in case this is one big misunderstanding.

"You were saying wonder bunny?" Al purrs out, trying to get Alfred's mind working as his best friend has stopped like a deer in the headlights. He smirks as Alfred finally gets his head together and sheepishly smiles back at him.

"I was just, asking you, to prom, is all," Alfred mutters, his face still slightly red but a smile there nonetheless. Al breathes a sigh of relief and hugs his best friend tight. The rose comes back from out of nowhere and Al laughs.

"Absolutely," he says, enjoying the complete star spangled look in Alfred's eyes. He kisses his best friend once more, part of him devilishly happy at now being able to convince everyone they are truly dating.

* * *

 **AN:** Yeah this pair is going to show up a lot too

Part of Usagi Ideas


	21. Sentence Prompts 1

Prompt: "I'm hungry." "I'm not moving." - 1p x 2p America

Alfred twists up his face. He shifts just a little trying to subtly get his cuddle buddy off him. He huffs softly when Allen refuses to move, almost cuddling deeper into his chest. They've been on the couch for a an hour or so now, just lazing around though Alfred did fall asleep for a little while. He shifts again.

"Why you so wiggly?" Allen lifts his head to see Alfred's expression. He's got a soft smirk on his face. Alfred huffs again.

"I'm hungry."

"I'm not moving," Allen sticks his tongue out half way before plopping his head back down to his makeshift pillow. Alfred whines loudly now, no longer bothering to hide his shifting to try and get Allen to move. This plan backfires, as when Alfred arcs up, Allen takes the chance to dig his arms underneath to wrap Alfred in a tight hold.

"Allen," Alfred pouts only earning him a snicker in response. He scrunches up his face and sits up anyway, pushing off the couch as hard as he can, and taking Allen with him. Even with his squeamish cuddle partner, Alfred wraps an arm around him to keep him from falling. He walks to the kitchen with Allen clinging to him.

"I told you I was hungry," He mumbles. Allen makes a 'pfft' noise at him, kissing at his neck.

"Could have eaten me," He purrs. Alfred drops him to the floor.

* * *

Prompt: "It's been a long time since I saw your smile." - 1p x 2p America

"It's been a long time since I saw your smile," Even after planning out and thinking of the many smooth words to say when he saw Alfred again, Al couldn't find himself to say any of it. He had his courage built up inside and felt ready to sweep his opposite off his feet before the meeting but the moment he saw he him couldn't. He walked right up to him and said the first thing he thought of.

Shit did he miss Alfred's smile. He thought about it everyday, but seeing it again in person really hit him hard. He didn't know exactly how much he truly missed it until now.

Luckily for him his lazy smirk didn't falter when Alfred managed to process his words and become flustered appropriately. He rubbed at his arm, a different kind of smile twitching it's way onto his face.

"Hi Al," Alfred says softly and Al can feel his heart leap into his chest. It practically soars out of him when Alfred steps closer.

"I haven't talked to you in a while, how've you been?" Alfred's face lights up like sunshine and grabs Al's hand to direct them to their seats for the day. Al takes a deep breath, now sitting next to Alfred at the long table.

"I'm doing lots better now that I get to see you puddingpop," He coos. Alfred scoffs, though now a little embarrassed, and pushes at his shoulder slightly for teasing manner but Al means every word.

* * *

Prompt "H-hey! why are you crying all of a sudden?!" - 1p x 2p Canada

"H-hey! why are you crying all of a sudden?!" Matt looks down in a panic at Matthew in front of him. The smaller had come over to his place just a little while ago looking worse for wear than Matt had ever seen him before. He tried to comfort Matthew but his words got all mixed up, then Matthew burst into tears.

He places an arm around Matthew's shoulder, pulling him closer, trying to give comfort in a nonverbal kind of way. He's a little shocked when Matthew puts his arms around him and clings back like the world might fall apart beneath him. Matt guides them back as carefully as he can to the couch, wrapping Matthew up in a blanket and holding him tight.

"Hey, hey," He says softly, trying to be gentle in his own way. Matthew just buries his head in his chest muffling his sobs as best he can. Matt rubs a hand up and down his back, trying get him to be calm again.

"It's just. there's so much," Matthew whimpers. Matt grits his teeth together at the sound. Hearing Matthew hurting makes him feel helpless. He turns his head down to rest his head against Matthew's in an oddly comforting gestures

"I know," He says even though he doesn't. He has no idea what Matthew is going through right now, but he does know how it feels to be overwhelmed by everything.

"It'll be alright chickadee," He mutters into Matthew's hair, pulling him just a hint closer Matthew accepts the move, cuddling deeper into Matt at the same time.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" Matt pulls back and tilts Matthew's head up to look at him. Matthew sniffles, his eyes rimmed red. Matt tries not to let it shows how much it sucks seeing Matthew like this. He has a tremendous soft spot for him and seeing tears fall from his bright eyes kills him just a little. Matthew nods his head to Matt's question and Matt tugs him back close.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it," He reassures and Matthew nods once more against his chest. Matt holds him tight as he can without feeling like he might break Matthew even more. If there's anything he can do to make Matthew feel better, Matt is sure he would do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

Prompt: " **Fuck. Off.** " and "Like hell I'm leaving you when you look at me like that." - 1p x 2p North Italy

" **Fuck. Off.** " Luciano freezes completely. His brain shuts down in an instant. Feliciano is in front of him with his head down low and his hands balled into fists at his sides. Luciano manages to release of a huff air when Feli turns his head up to show his angry expression and the beginning of tears in his eyes.

"Did you not hear me?" He shouts. Luciano actually stumbles back. Never in any world could he have ever comprehended the utter bitter tone in Feli's voice. His opposite has always been soft and caring. He barely recognizes the person in front of him.

"I said fuck off!" Feli grabs a glass from beside him and throws it. Luciano ducks out of the way easily enough, staying on the ground and looking up at Feli who has begun to cry. His opposite has his head down again and soft sobs are coming from him. Luciano gulps. He has no idea what to do.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone.." Feli whimpers wrapping his arms around himself trying to look smaller than he already does and Luciano can feel his heart break. This isn't right. Feli isn't supposed to be sad. He hesitantly picks himself off the floor and Feli glances up at him from behind his hair. He's shaking and his face is red, streaked with tears that are just pouring out. Luciano narrows his eyes and steps right into Feli's bubble despite the earlier warnings. He grabs Feli by the arms and shakes him just a little to make his opposite look at him.

"Like hell I'm leaving you when you look at me like that," He hisses. Feli chokes out another sob and Luciano wraps his arms protectively around him. He holds him as tightly as he can, almost feeling relieved when Feli clings back to him, crying loudly into his chest at some pain Luciano doesn't know. It hurts him to know something made Feli act this way. To make his opposite want to be alone is a crime on it's own.

"I will never leave you alone," Luciano whispers to him, making Feli whimper once more. He cradles him close, not letting go even when Feli stops crying. He plans to keep that promise no matter what.

* * *

Prompt: "Wow I did _not_ know you had a weak spot like that." - America x Romano

"Wow I did _not_ know you had a weak spot like that," Lovino deadpans to the shaking bundle that is now Alfred under the blankets. His roommate whines in annoyance to his slight teasing prompting him to roll his eyes. He places a hand on what he assumes to be Alfred's head in comfort.

They had been watching a movie when a cheesy romantic subplot came through. Lovino thought it ridiculous they would try to fit such a thing into the movie, throwing a hand up and pretending to be a love sick teenager complete with a high pitched voice. His hand accidentally hit Alfred in the neck, causing the other to hide with a rather impressive blush on his cheeks.

At first Lovino thought he hid because Alfred really did like cheesy romance. He does, but he squeaked out the real reason in a tiny voice after Lovino poked him a few times.

"My neck is sensitive and kind of a turn on." He had to physically restrain himself from snorting at the answer he received. It took him a few moment to say what he did in the first place. Lovino sighs and pats Alfred gently.

"That's dumb to be embarrassed about, come out." He half orders. Alfred doesn't move at first, but slowly he peeks his head out to blink at him. Lovino rolls his eyes and places a hand on Alfred's face to be annoying.

"Honestly it's more awkward since you made it dramatic," He goes back to play the movie, having paused it for Alfred. It takes a second or two for them to get situated again on the couch, lounging partially on each other. It doesn't take long for Lovino to get a wicked idea. When the movie is at a high point and Alfred is thoroughly engrossed in watching, Lovino carefully raises a hand to drag one finger up Alfred's neck. He watches in amusement as Alfred all but moans, shuddering entirely to his actions. Instantly he is hiding under the blankets again as Lovino laughs.

* * *

Prompt: " _Holy shit!_ I finally found something I'm better in than you!" - America x Canada

" _Holy shit!_ I finally found something I'm better in than you!" Mattie has his hands on his knees, looking down at Alfred laying on his back in the snow. Both are panting hard and their bodies are overheating despite the below freezing temperatures outside. Matthew has the biggest shit eating grin on his face as Alfred makes a high pitched whine in response.

"It's just cause you were born in a snowflake," Alfred lifts up his head to glare at Mattie for a second before letting it drop back down. Matthew laughs at his excuse. He looks back at the ice they just skated on, smiling to himself at the number of pucks he successfully scored on Alfred's side. Though their friendly competitions tend to get a little more on the violent side, Alfred always seemed to win, so this victory is well worth it to him. He laughs aloud, enjoying the moment when his hand is pulled.

"EH-" He shouts before his face hits the snow. He lifts up and shakes his head as Alfred laughs at him. He pouts, then grabs a hand full of snow and smashes it in Alfred's face, causing him to sputter and cry out.

"Mattie no!" Is all Alfred manages to say before Matthew jumps on him, pushing him farther into the snow and into the cold. Alfred squeaks and pushes back rolling Matthew back down. Even though the Canadian can handle the cold better, he completely forgot that Alfred is the better wrestler between the two. It doesn't take long for Matthew to be huffing in annoyance as Alfred holds him down.

"Gotcha," Alfred teases a bright smile on his face. Matthew sticks his tongue out at him making them both laugh. Alfred rolls off and lands next to him sighing happily.

"You know what we need?" Matthew asks turning his head slightly to face him. Alfred raises an eyebrow at him.

"Hot chocolate." At the suggestion Alfred's face lights up and he's on his feet in seconds, grabbing their sparse equipment and Matthew's hand, dragging him toward civilization. Matthew is laughing to hard at his actions to let go of his hand, enjoying the small amount of warmth they share.


	22. 1p2p Nyo Ame - If I Die Young

"Hey Tam?" Tammy tilts her head lazily to Amelia next to her. Her best friend smiles sadly at the ground, her short blonde hair covering up her face only a little bit. Amelia sighs.

"You ever wonder what happens when you die?" Amelia turns her bright blue eyes to her and Tammy scrunches up her face. She stares at Amelia incredulously. Sure Amelia has asked her weird question before, like what kind of cereal she would be, but this one sounds different than the others. Tammy smirks awkwardly at her.

"You okay there Ame?" She asks scooting just a little closer on the park bench. Amelia nods her head with a small giggle. They both go back to watching the leaves fall from the trees from their favorite spot. They've been coming here for years. Tammy glances at Amelia once again, this time with a much more sad expression on her face. She grits her teeth wanting to ask what's bugging her but not finding the confidence.

–

Tammy breathes heavily, standing alone in the back of the room. She plays uneasily with the hem of her black shirt, trying not to make a scene of herself. Now is not the time to draw attention to herself. She always hated the attention, flat out admired the way Amelia used to waltz in the spotlight. The people up front move away and she slinks forward. She drops to her knees in front of the coffin, reaching into it to hold Amelia's cold hands.

"Hey Ame," She whispers, her voice breaking. She closes her eyes tight, trying to fight back the tears but it's no use. They slip out and she has to stop to be able to talk again. She faces Amelia again, no longer full of the life she so loved.

"Remember, like, two weeks ago, when you asked me what happens when we die?" She grits her teeth, moving her hand up to hold Amelia's cheek in it. It's never the way she wanted to touch her like this. She wished to hold her but feel the warmth of her flushed cheeks in so many ways. Never like this. She can't remember how many times she could feel jealousy burning at her when Amelia flirted with the other boys. That scene never fit Tammy, but she wished she could say smooth words to sweep Amelia off her feet. So many times.

"I figured it out," She tries to say though her words give out halfway and she lets out a gross sob. She shakes in her spot, gripping the edge of the coffin tightly, barely aware of the silence behind her, trying to gain composure to go on.

"I know what happens," She forces herself to look at the lifelessness in her best friend's face. It burns with hurt inside of her, to know she could have asked questions, to know she could have done more, but didn't.

"You take parts of other people too," She drops her head to the wooden frame and cries openly. She's been holding so much back. She goes back to holding Amelia's cold hands as sobs rip through her. She loved Amelia so much, the one person who stayed with her despite her horrid attitude. No one else made an effort to be nice to her, but Amelia came in like a comet to brighten up her world.

"I love you so much Ame." Now that light is gone and Tammy is suffocating in the darkness. Left with nothing but a memory of the golden smiles, and the love she never had the courage to admit when her best friend could hear her.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm not crying you're crying


	23. 1pxNyo Canada and 1pxNyo Prussia

Since he didn't have anything to do that day, Matthew saw no problem in going to go see Julchen's game. His best friend has been on the local girls hockey team for a while and he never had a clear enough schedule to go support her. Now that he has the day off he's going to take his spot in the bleachers to cheer her on.

The buzz, even with only half the small venue filled, is contagious and Matthew finds himself bouncing in his seat. He spots Julchen easily among her teammates, bouncier and more twitchy, she's talking to another one of the players.

"Yo!" Matthew snaps his head up to Gilbert who flops down beside him with his signature smirk on his face. He waves carelessly over to where Julchen is and she waves back with as much enthusiasm.

"You still haven't asked her have you?" Matthew teases him. Gilbert sputters and his cheeks turn red and it's not from the cold. Matthew has known about his little crush on Julchen for so long and he still hasn't plucked up the courage to tell her. Not that she is much better.

Matthew doesn't tease him much more as the game gets under way. They both cheer loudly and obnoxiously. Matthew can feel the energy coming from the players, watching as they rush around the ice, chasing down the puck. He makes an 'ohh' noise with the rest of the crowd as a small player, on Julchen's team, rams a larger girl into the plexiglas to steal the puck from her.

Matthew watches her for a while longer, their confidence on the ice and easy way of moving. He finds himself cheering for them too when they get the puck in vicious ways. They know how to play the game and play it well.

When the game ends he and Gilbert wait in the parking lot for Julchen to show to congratulate her before going home. Most of the others have left by the time she shows, laughing loudly with another teammate. Matthew recognizes her number and the small vicious one.

"Hey!" Julchen shouts at them. Matthew waves and Gilbert runs forward without thought to twirl her in a large hug. Julchen laughs loudly at him, petting him like a small pet. She waves to Matthew as he comes closer.

"This is my bro Maddie," She introduces the other. They laugh, covering their mouth softly and their long blonde hair falls over their shoulders.

"Madeline," She clarifies smiling mostly at Matthew. He smiles back as nerveless as he can. Gilbert starts going off on how good Julchen played, still not putting her down and she accepts all the praise easily.

"You're really good," Matthew says to Madeline, She beams up at him.

"I've been playing for a while, plus with my sister I had to learn how to play rough," She laughs a little awkwardly but Matthew understands that feeling.

"That's cool though. I'd love to play you," He says a little teasingly but her eyes light up at the suggestion.

"You play?" It's taunting and Matthew takes the bait full knowing what he's getting into. He shrugs as if it's nothing.

"A little," She smiles back at him aware of what he's not saying. They lock eyes for a moment longer than necessary and they both realize at the same time. Matthew is the first to look away with his face heating up. Madeline places a hand to her face out of shyness.

"That was gross," Julchen says to them now on the ground. Matthew sneers at her playfully but she only rolls her eyes. Then she turns to Gilbert and wrap an arm over his shoulder.

"So you're picking me up tomorrow right?" She says with a wild smile. Gilbert sputters, his cheeks turning a brighter red compared to his pale skin. Julchen loughs loudly and kisses his cheek, walking off with Madeline giggling right beside her. Matthew watches them go, Julchen whispering something and Madeline squeaking out an answer. He jumps when she looks back at him. She smiles softly and he waves to her.

"You've got a crush~" Gilbert teases. Matthew scoffs

"You got a date~" He teases back. Gilbert puffs up his chest proudly even though he had nothing to do with actually getting the date. they go their separate ways and Matthew can't keep his thoughts off Madeline with her sweet smile and yet fiery expression at the mention of a match. He's going to get an earful about her later from Julchen he's sure and he looks forward to it entirely.


	24. RusAme

Mine Now

Ivan yawns and scratches at his arm on his way down to Matthew's kitchen. He's taking advantage of his best friend's offer of open season on the food. He manages to find a glass and some juice for the morning, leaning against the counter to slowly wake himself up while Matthew sleeps on. They have been friends long enough for Ivan to know Matthew is an absolute bear in the morning if he doesn't get a good amount of sleep.

He sips his juice slowly, trying to wake up when another person comes trudging down the stairs. Ivan raises an eyebrow lazily to Alfred, Matthew's older brother, as he grumbles to himself, getting the coffee machine ready. They don't talk to each other though Ivan does watch as Alfred taps the coffee machine impatiently. Suddenly Alfred turns his pouty morning look up to Ivan and he pauses.

Ivan hasn't really talked to Alfred before. Sure they've had awkward interactions before, simple moments of Alfred opening the door when Ivan came over to hang out with Matthew or dropping Matthew off over at his house. This isn't the first time they've been in the same room, but it is probably one of the few times they've been alone together. Definitely the first time Ivan has seen Alfred in nothing but a super over sized t-shirt that looks way too familiar. Ivan scrunches up his face and points at the shirt, trying to find words. Alfred makes a confused face at him then looks down at his outfit before looking back up.

"Are you where this shirt came from?" Alfred asks now raising an eyebrow himself.

"I think so," Ivan nods his head. He must have left it here one of the few times he's stayed over. The coffee machine makes a noise and Alfred pours himself a cup of coffee.

"You're not getting it back," Alfred says plainly, now holding a steaming cup and heading back up the stairs without another word. Ivan blinks after him before dissolving into soft giggles. He doesn't mind not getting the shirt back. It looks far better on Alfred anyway.

* * *

New Way to Tease

"I think you're lying Fredka," Ivan's sweet smiles slowly turns into a smirk as the American scowls at him. Teasing Alfred has to be one of his favorite activities of all time. Ivan giggles and walks over to him, having a chill of excitement crawl up his spine when Alfred backs into a wall in order to get away from him. His smirk widens as Alfred begins to glare at him.

He giggles at the expression. It's one of his favorites that he's seen on the younger. Alfred always has this air of silliness, a smile plastered on his face for the world to see. Only in times like this, where Ivan can really get under his skin without anyone seeing does he let his true colors show. Only at times like this is when Ivan can see that expression given solely to him. He takes the last few steps to be able to look down at Alfred with a sinister smile.

"I think you like being told what to do." He suppresses his urge to giggle when Alfred flinches at his words. For as long as they've known each other, Alfred has thrown a child like temper tantrum when anyone has told him what to do, complaining that he doesn't have to do anything they tell him to do and making it a point to do the opposite. But when someone comes around that Alfred can't disobey, he does his job flawlessly.

"I've seen the way you shiver when someone orders you around," Ivan whispers letting his giggle slip into his words. Alfred doesn't say anything to that, only narrows his eyes a little harder, making his bright blue eyes look cold.

"It makes you excited," He drops his voice low, letting it sound darker than before. He takes extreme delight in watching Alfred gulp at his actions.

"Do not move," He commands. Gently he raises his hands to slide them delicately across Alfred's hips and dance across his back. Alfred twitches but makes no move to push him away, further proving Ivan right.

"Close your eyes," Doing his best to keep the absolute rush of excitement off his face when Alfred does as he says instantly, Ivan bites his lip. He leans in slowly, letting Alfred fidget beneath him for a moment longer. Just before his lips brush against his captive play thing, feeling Alfred shake with anticipation, Ivan hums happily and giggles. He backs off and walks away leaving Alfred trembling up against the wall with a dazed and scared look on his face.

"I knew you were lying," Ivan says with a sweet smile on his face. Alfred blinks at him then puffs up in a fit of rage, but Ivan is walking away before he can sputter out insults against him. He's found a new way to tease Alfred, and this way might even be more fun than just making him angry.

* * *

 **NSFW**

"The safe word is liberty."

Alfred didn't like showing weakness. He liked proving people wrong and that he could hold his own against anything that stood before him. Even knowing that, he couldn't help the thrill of excitement that ran through him at being handcuffed to the bedpost with his knees tied open practically rendering him immobile. He had been told to keep an upright position and his muscles screamed to be let down but he would not give in.

"How are you doing?" A soft voice coos from behind. Alfred nearly rips the handcuffs to pieces at that. He can, but he doesn't want to. He's enjoying himself too much. Instead he cranes his head around to where Ivan is sitting casually in an arm chair resting his head in his hand. Watching. Alfred knows why.

He's not sure when the sick kick started. Ivan likes seeing him powerless, in pain. He likes it too but he would never admit it out loud. He turns back to the wall, arching his back to try and stretch out the muscles holding him up. He can't do anything about his erection, so he doesn't bother.

Somehow he tenses more at the shift in weight behind him. He shudders at the slow drag of a finger down his back. He wants to lower his head but that would be giving in and he's not about to let Ivan have that satisfaction. The teasing touch doesn't stop until a small whimper escapes him.

"Ready? Count." Alfred rolls his eyes at the command, thankful the action isn't seen. He nearly tells Ivan to count how any fucks he gives, but then a sharp smack is placed on his exposed ass. A groan leaves his lips before he knows it.

"Are you counting?" Ivan teases and Alfred can hear the enjoyment in his words. He swallows, finding his voice to state clearly and loudly.

"One," He stares at the wall in front of him anxiously waiting for the next hit and aggravation worming through him when it doesn't come soon enough. He grits his teeth, debating asking impatiently when the next hit is coming, when it comes. He groans again, dropping his head at the pain that courses through him, the pastel purple sheets glaring up at him as a reminder of how much he needs to be kept up.

"Head up Fredka," Ivan's hand is in his hair roughly tugging his head back to the proper position. He releases a huff.

"Two," It's more choked this time and Ivan giggles. Another smack and another number. Alfred will keep it up out of spite.

"Twenty-two," He forces between clenched teeth. It's getting harder to keep up. his muscles hurt, and Ivan has managed to hit the exact same spot every time, maximizing the sting left behind. Another smack and Alfred can't stop the moan.

"Did you like that?" Ivan coos. There are plenty of words Alfred could say but they all get lost in another hit to his ass. Another moan as his strength starts to really fail.

"You forgot to count~" Ivan giggles and gets off the bed. Alfred glares at him from over his shoulder, twitching in his spot because he's in pain. Ivan sits back in his chair, a sadistic smile on his face. Alfred shudders and lets his head drop, no longer having energy to keep it up. His joint are following after his muscles in their cry of relief. He doesn't want to give in.

Another ten minutes pass before Ivan goes to the other side, giving him the same treatment, harder hits this time turning his ass bright red. Alfred has given up in his task to hold a straight posture.

"Are you tired?" Instantly he's back up, spite being a great motivator. It's not strong as he shakes to keep it up. Luckily he doesn't have to as Ivan moves behind him, leaning over to wrap his arms around Alfred's middle and hold him tight, placing soft kisses on his back. Soft doesn't last either as his hair is grabbed, his body now being pulled up. He has just enough time to recognize the nails at the base of his neck before they drag down hard.

His body shakes at the feeling, breath coming out in short bursts. He knows he's going to have angry red lines because of this. He moans. They feel amazing.

Once it stops he whines, wanting more. His dick twitches, wanting to be touched but he knows that won't happen anytime soon. Instead he get's hand son his ass again, though this time it's colder with lubricant. He hisses as finger's intrude him, gritting his teeth to try and keep his noises to a minimum. He almost drops his head again, only to jerk it back up right.

"Good boy~" Ivan teases. Alfred glares at the wall, his arms shaking in their confines. He has half a mind to punch Ivan out to get off on the other's pain, but the finger intrusion is replaced with something much better. Alfred couldn't help the moan if he tried. It feels so good.

"Since you counted so nicely, I will help." Ivan drops to press on his back, and bite his shoulder. Alfred cries out at the sudden pain running through him that is soon overcome with the heat of Ivan moving in and out of him.

" _Fuck,"_ He whispers. He can feel every small move since Ivan is going so slowly, it's making his mind go crazy.

"What was that?" Ivan asks with a happy tone. Alfred groans this time in annoyance.

"I said _fuck!"_ He glares over his shoulder as best he can, scowling at the smile on Ivan's face. He lunges forward, barely catching himself on the bedpost as Ivan snaps his hips forward roughly.

"Such naughty language," He chides, pulling out and snapping forward hard. Alfred jerks again. Still not as quick as he likes, but better than the slow move of before, Alfred is almost seeing stars.

"Maybe you should be moving yourself as punishment? Until you can talk nicely." And Ivan stop. Alfred freezes too. Dramatically he turns his head around to Ivan who is smirking at him. Alfred has half a mind to call him an asshole, but his mind is so focused on getting pleasure for himself he just grits his teeth and moves himself.

It hurts to do so. His body is already pushing limits of what it can do strength wise so moving back and forth in the tied up spot is straining. But fuck if the way Ivan moans softly to it all has him keeping it up. It's slow, just a little jerky, but it's helping his own pleasure move along. Yet it's no where near as well as Ivan could do it. The thought has him on edge. He wants more.

"Ivan," He says as evenly as he can, stopping himself though he wants so much more. Ivan hums in response, knowing what is coming and so excited for it. Alfred takes a deep breath, finding his words and saying as clearly as he can.

" _Please_ fuck me," He has to say it loudly. That way he only has to say it once. Ivan laughs and puts his hands back on Alfred's hips. He pushes down and Alfred sighs softly out of relief of not having to hold his position up much more only for it to run into a strangled moan. Ivan moves quick and hard, what Alfred so desperately wanted since Ivan first came up to him with handcuffs in his hands.

His head hangs low as he starts to get close, gasping when a hand grabs his hair to pull his head up. He doesn't mind, it feels good. He gives no warning as pleasure builds up and over the edge. The only indication is him giving a short shout and going completely limp in Ivan's hands. He sighs as he's finally allowed to drop, Ivan thrusting himself to an orgasm too. Something about seeing Alfred so weak and drained does something for him.

He hisses as Ivan pulls out. His mind is muddled as the binds on his legs are releases and he can flop tot he side. His hands follow next and he flops down, having just enough in him to breathe and not much else.

"Where?" Ivan asks. Alfred whines.

"Knees, wrists, back," He mumbles. In that order, Ivan moves along the bed, working his hands over the areas that are red, massaging them to release some of the tension. Alfred sighs and whimpers at it all, squeaking in a dignified manner when Ivan smooths a hand over his bum.

"I did not hit you too hard did I?" Ivan leans over him to kiss his cheek. Alfred shakes his head lazily.

"Felt good, mm nice," He mumbles into the sheets. Ivan sighs in relief, working his hands to Alfred's back. Alfred twists to give him better access and Ivan laughs lightly. He places another kiss to Alfred's face as he works the knots. As soon as he's done, Ivan snuggles up to him, holding him tight and Alfred decides now is as good a time as ever to take a nap.

* * *

 **AN:** A healthy dose of popular pairing. These are not related other than the pairing itelf


	25. PruCan - I Ran Into Him

"Kuma." The small bear pauses with his mouth wide open. He drags his eyes up to see his food giver, looking down at him in a mild state of panic and anger. Kuma has heard that voice from his master before, though usually not directed at him. It usually comes out when Matthew has had enough of what is going on around him, or something made him seriously upset. Kuma blinks up at him.

"Put the bird _down_ , Kuma." Matthew says more forcefully. He knows there's a glare on his face by the way his bear's paw shakes in the air with a slightly frightened yellow puff clutched to it. This isn't the first time Kuma has terrorized the pets of other nations. It sure won't be the last. Most of them are able to get away in time but it seems the bird hadn't been fast enough.

Of course Matthew knows who the bird belongs to. It's not that hard to figure out when the bird only shows up whenever Prussia goes to a meeting. How or why the bird went far away from it's owner to be captured is beyond him, but right now he's about to be eaten. Matthew takes a step towards his bear, his anger growing just a hint at Kuma not listening to him the first time.

"Kuma." Matthew warns once more. He holds out his hands for the bird. Kuma glances between Gilbird in his paw and Matthew, then nabs the bird by the tuft of it's neck in his mouth and takes off running.

"Zut!" Matthew shouts at his bear and sprints after him. For such a tiny animal it sure can run fast. They round a corner and the other nations stare after Kuma, almost not seeing Matthew close behind him. That's okay, he really doesn't want to be seen right now anyway. Kuma skids around a corner and Matthew slides to not fall too hard, catching himself on his fingers easily and going straight back to running.

"Get back here you petite merde!" The words slip off his tongue in a sudden switch to his other language. He vaguely hears a startled gasp.

"Matthieu!" Matthew snaps his head to the side to see Francis looking utterly scandalized by his foul mouth. He offers a quick shameful smile when he runs straight into someone. They splatter to the ground, rolling over each other until Matthew comes out on top. He shakes his head to get out of the daze, looking down at them with an extremely guilty expression, getting a quick glimpse at the shock in their red eyes.

"Sorry!" He shouts and scrambles to stand. He catches sight of Kuma at the end of the hallway with his head tilted, waiting patiently for Matthew to be okay to start running again. Matthew grits his teeth as he makes to back to his feet.

"Kuma get back here with Prussia's bird!" He yells and takes off after his bear once more.

"Wait WHAT?!" If he weren't too engrossed in catching his rotten companion, Matthew might have turned around to see who started running right behind him. There is no time for that. They round another corner and Matthew pushes the last of his sprint out, taking longer strides and then dive bombing for his bear. If his suit didn't tear from his early crash, this sure would do the trick. He nabs his bear around the middle and rolls a few feet, squishing the animal to his chest.

Kuma kicks and tries to wiggle out of Matthew's hand as he raises the bear by the scruff of his neck to hold him eye level. Once the bear is in front of his face Matthew glares at him. Kuma makes a pouting noise.

"Drop him." Matthew orders. Kuma stares at him then dramatically quick opens his mouth to let the bird go. It peeps a few hundred times and flies off. Matthew plops his bear to the ground and crosses his arms, knowing just how much Kuma hates the height difference if him padding at the floor in annoyance is anything to go by. Matthew lets out an exasperated sigh, turning sheepishly to Prussia standing there with his bird safely nuzzled in his hands and look at Matthew a little starstruck.

Matthew's meek nature returns as he hasn't ever really talked to Prussia before, not feeling entirely comfortable around him, especially considering Kuma almost ate his bird. He's not afraid of Prussia, but he does know what the other is capable of, and definitely knows how young he is compared to such a nation. He rubs at his arms awkwardly before stepping forward cautiously.

"Is he okay? Kuma gave him quite the scare.." He says timidly, biting his lip and hoping he didn't offend the other. Prussia blinks at him dumbly then shakes his head wildly.

"Yeah no Gilbird is fine are you okay?" Prussia steps closer and completely invades his personal space. Matthew's eyes go wide and he nods his head not being able to find words to speak. Prussia is a few inches shorter than he is, and yet somehow seems to be bigger.

"I'm really sorry," Matthew says once he finds the words to say as well as taking a step back away from the loud nation.

"Can I make it up to you? Lunch on me? Please?" He asks. He glances down at Kuma by his feet and then back up to Prussia, again with an awestruck look on his face.

"Sounds good yeah totally!" Prussia says after a few seconds of awkward silence and a wild smirk comes to his face. Matthew releases a breath of relief and they make plans to meet outside the meeting hall after Matthew takes Kuma back to his hotel room to be put in time out.

Kuma whines a little as he's scooped up in his owner's arms. He tilts his head to Gilbird over Matthew's shoulder. The small bird peeps and winks at him. Kuma tilts his head to the other directions and blinks back at the bird slowly in understanding.

–

Gilbert absent mindedly pets Gilbird with a finger, watching the taller, but younger, nation before him walk away. Very few people talk to him anymore with any semblance of respect since his dissolution. They thought him somewhat useless. Yet this nation he's barely seen in passing, doesn't even know the name of, spoke to him like he mattered, like he still existed.

"Mattie!" Gilbert is snapped out of his daze when America comes running up behind him. His face twists up as he runs over to the nation who offered to take him to lunch and latches onto his side. He watches the two talk, or bicker, for a moment then raises Gilbird to eye level. He whistles to his companion. Gilbird in turns cheeps back at him and Gilbert shrugs. He plasters a smirk on his face when he spots Ludwig down the hall.

"Yo West! I have a question for you," He struts up to his little brother and Ludwig groans when he throws an arm over his shoulder.

"I don't have whatever you're hoping I have," He says. Gilbert cackles and shakes his head.

"I just wanted to know if you knew the name of the nation talking to America over there," Gilbert jerks his thumb over in their direction. Ludwig looks up as Feli and his brother come over to them. He arches an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something and Gilbert leans in waiting for an answer.

"I know him, but I don't recall.." Ludwig trails off, covering his mouth with his hand. Feli latches onto his open arm and makes an excited noise.

"Are you talking about Alfred and Mattie?" Gilbert nearly pushes Ludwig out of his way to get next to Feli.

"You know him?" He asks loudly. Feli giggles and nods his head.

"Yeah! Mattie is super fun~ He taught me how to skate and makes me pancakes and we have snowball fights! Lovi even likes him~" Feli links his arm with his older brother's and Lovino 'tsks' at the accusation but doesn't deny it. Gilbert looks back over at the young nation being bombarded by America's loud talking. He finds a smile on his face when they look over to him. They give a small wave and excuse themselves from America as he complains loudly about something or another.

Gilbert smiles to himself as he walks to the outside of the meeting hall with a somewhat smug Gilbird on his shoulder. He leans against the building waiting for who Feli told him is Canada to show up. He's not sure who they are, but when he spies them coming closer for their lunch together, he's extremely excited to get to know them.

* * *

 **AN:** i.. i love.. prucan...

also, staywithme, i saw what you asked for but can you clarify? i didn't quite understand what you asked..


	26. American Shipping

**Ficlets of America pairings. 1p2p, rusame, caname.**

* * *

Prompt: "I think my fangs are stuck" and "As your maker, don't ever do that again. Ever." - 1p x 2p

Being alive for 400 plus years Alfred new a few things. That his home had to be well protected so unsuspecting humans wouldn't find him, that really religious items only worked if the person itself believed in said religion, and the vampire he just recently turned in order to save his life should not be making that much noise upstairs.

With a sigh Alfred climbs the steps silently, his feet not making much noise even if he wanted them too. He peeks into the room the new one has been hiding out in. Tommy is clinging to the wall, about 3 feet off the ground, with his face stuck to one of the open wooden banisters. Alfred didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was going on, but it didn't stop him form asking.

"What are you doing?" He can feel his face twisting up in confusion as Tommy manages to twists somehow to face him and yet still on the wall. He smirks somewhat and mumbles out words Alfred can barely make out.

"I thnink my faangs are shtuck," Tommy some how manages to coo at him. Alfred whines and walks over, wondering what in the world possessed him to save and turn this person. He grabs Tommy's head and twists it about, ignoring the other's small whines of pain and his jaw pops free. Tommy rubs his hand over his cheek before cooing at Alfred, slinking right into his personal space.

"Thank you gorgeous," He muses. Alfred blinks down at him in horror feeling his heart pound in his chest which it hasn't done in over 300 years. He places a hand on Tommy's and pushes him away gently.

"As your maker, don't ever do that again. Ever." If he's talking about Tommy getting his teeth stuck or being in his personal space neither of them really know, but Alfred is sure Tommy won't listen to him either way

* * *

"you're a really famous actor and i am completely obsessed with you but then i see you getting swarmed by fans one day and you look really distressed so i run in heroically and save you and now we're hiding in a dumpster and you're complaining about the smell and i'm trying to keep my cool as we wait for the coast to be clear" - Russia x America

There is no way Alfred couldn't recognize him. His stature and height were one thing that got attention but the ashen blonde of his hair was unmistakable to him. And everyone else apparently. Alfred couldn't help but let out a distressed noise at seeing the celebrity bombarded by people when they were just trying to get a god damn bagel.

He watches a few minutes more as Ivan Braginsky tries to gently and nicely get past the fans coming towards him, surrounding him, patting at his shoulder in a blunt disrespect to his personal bubble. Alfred grits his teeth, looking down at his almost half empty coffee and makes a stupid decision.

Quickly he takes his coffee and jogs over to the crowd. He mumbles out a quick sorry before opening the lid and throwing the cup in the air, making it rain down coffee on everyone. Some scream and others jerk back in response but it gives Alfred the perfect chance to dodge through the crowd and grab the celebrity's hand. They make a noise of protest at the sudden pull but follow easily enough. Alfred does his best to loose the crowd of people behind them, finally turning a corner tight enough to pull the celebrity down behind a dumpster.

They both breathe slowly as the crowd passes them by, not bothering to check their hiding spot. Once most of the noise has past, with only a few stragglers does Alfred offer the celebrity a sheepish smile. Ivan blinks down at him in a mild look of disgust and gratitude.

"Of all the places to hide, you choose this one?" Is what he says and Alfred can't help but laugh. He runs a hand awkwardly through his hair and pats the side of the dumpster like he's hidden there before.

"Hey they haven't found you yet right?" He says. Ivan pouts but sighs in resignation, taking his bag and opening it to pull out a bagel. He gives one to Alfred wordlessly, pulling out another for himself.

"Thank you, I suppose," He says. Alfred despite himself beams, munching on the bagel thankfully as the last of the noise from the fans finally disappears.

* * *

"you work at the new bakery and you have to wear a really cute french maid outfit but you're a guy and it shouldn't look so good but it does and i can't remember my order because i'm staring and are you wearing heels too?" - 1p x 2p

Tommy has been visiting the bakery for years. It's his wind down spot after a horrible day of work and school, finding the atmosphere, the food, the waitress and waiters to be soothing and peaceful, just what he needs. He enters the café, waving to the host who waves happily to him, knowing him now from all the times he's come in. Mattie truly is an angel, sometimes slipping him a bigger piece of cake than restricted.

He takes a seat in his normal little corner table to watch the passerby's, not ashamed of being in a somewhat "non masculine" place. Sure the main patronage is female, but honestly, the tea and cakes are killer.

"Hey there," Tommy looks up to the smiling face of someone he doesn't recognize. They are in one of the maid outfits designated as a uniform for the café, but typically worn by the female employees. This blonde haired blue eyed gorgeous boy blinks down at Tommy with a smile like sunshine and Tommy has utterly forgotten how to think.

"What can I get you to drink?" He knows they are new since most of the servers know his order now, since he always gets the same thing and yet it doesn't stop him from completely forgetting it at the stars in this person's eyes.

The moment turns awkward as Tommy still hasn't snapped his jaw shut after staring. The server rubs at his arm awkwardly.

"Do.. do you need a-"

"Holy shit are you wearing heels too?" The question leaves his mouth as the only comprehensible thing he can say. The waiter blinks down at him in shock and then giggles brightly making Tommy stare once more at the lights in his eyes.

"Yeah, I've been practicing," The waiter says and Tommy swears he is going to come back to the café more often.

* * *

"Who wouldn't be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!" - Canada x America

"Who wouldn't be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!" Matthew shouts at his old roommate, throwing a pair of socks at him. He was just about to leave his apartment to go to the grocery store when the doorbell rang and Alfred smiled sheepishly at him from the other side. He got so angry the socks he was going to wear were being hurled at him the moment he opened up his mouth.

"You just left! And took my cereal!" Even though the cereal hadn't been the most important part, it's the last thing he remembers, it's the last thing that finally broke him down about Alfred just up and leaving him. Tears start to run down his face before he knows it, taking one of his shoes and throwing it at Alfred too though the other catches it easily and steps into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Look Mattie i know-"

"Don't you MATTIE me," Matthew mocks him, crossing his arms and pretending like he can still see past his tears.

"Where did you go?" He yells out.

"Back to the states," Alfred answers simply, coming closer to him. Matthew takes a step back out of reflex.

"What were you doing?" He demands nearly tripping over his own two feet at the sudden emotional upbringing this all is.

"Getting a new passport and citizenship," Alfred tells him, still with that sheepish smile on his face. Matthew puffs up and throws another shoes at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He shouts. Suddenly Alfred's arm around him, holding him tightly and he buries his face in his old roommates shoulder, clinging back to him just as much.

"I wanted to, but I lost my phone and all the contacts. I tried to find our old address but you moved," Alfred tells him and Matthew pounds his fists weakly into his chest in anger, not really finding the energy to be angry anymore but still wanting to be.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" He mumbles out finally, hugging Alfred back when he pulls him closer.

"You needed to finish things here Mattie, I couldn't just uproot you like that, not when you had a plan." Matthew twists up his nose at that, pushing Alfred away and glaring at him.

"You were part of my plan!" He screams throwing his arms up. He's not sure why Alfred smiles at that but he does and it makes him so much angrier. He rubs at his nose as Alfred digs through his pocket, pulling out a small silver ring.

"Can I still be?" Alfred asks timidly. Matthew glares at the ring then up at Alfred, flickering his eyes between the two. He sighs and covers his face with his hands. His emotions are all over the place but he knows deep inside him he can't say no.

"Only if you buy me more cereal," He says meekly, barely laughing when Alfred scoops him up in his arms and laughs like sunshine in his ears.

* * *

"So what if I broke my arm I'm still doing it." - Poly 1p2p CanAme

"And?" Is all Tommy says to the incredulous looks he receives. Matt rolls his eyes and covers his face with a hand and walks away as if he can't believe what is going on. Matthew is opening and closing his mouth as he tries to figure out something to say while Alfred just stares at him.

"Dude, your arm is mangled, we need to get you to a hospital or something," His speech is slightly slurred from the drinking and yet still manages to be the voice of reason. Tommy scoffs and waves his good arm about him carelessly.

"So what if I broke my arm I'm still doing it," As if to prove it Tommy stands messily and walks to the edge of the small cliff, wanting to jump in while the adrenaline is still rushing through his veins to not make his arm hurt. He's psyching himself up for it when two arms latch around his stomach and hoist him off the ground.

"Matt the fuck bro put me down," Tommy struggles as best he can from over Matt's shoulder where the other placed him, marching off in a different direction other than the lake.

"MMMAaaaaaattttTTTTTTT," Tommy slurs out as the alcohol really settles in his system. There's a car from no where and he's stuffed inside, cuddling up in Matthew's lap as a pain starts to streak through his arm.

"Matthew my arm hurts," He whines burying his head in Matthew's chest. The other sighs and bends down to curl against him in a mock attempt at cuddling. Alfred flops onto him too while Matt glances behind him from the passenger seat of the cab.

"Cause you broke your arm dumbfuck," Matt tells him. Still, Tommy manages to flip him off.

* * *

"The skirt is short on purpose." - 1p x 2p Nyo

The costume party at first sounded like a fun idea. She's not sure what kind of demon got into Alice to have the idea to host one but once she enters the flashing lights of the hallway all out with Alice's impressive decorating skills, she finds the serious need to thank that demon.

She meanders through the house, smiling and talking in random conversations with people she barely knows in passing. She manages to find Maddie and Anya in the crowd, going over to them and talking for a bit when a new song comes on and she's tapped on the shoulder. The girl behind her is smaller than her, somehow, with a wicked smile on her face. She pulls Amelia by the hand and drags her to the center of the dancing mosh. Amelia gets into it, throwing her hands up and swaying back in forth in her custom made captain America costume. The strange girl throws her arms over Amelia's shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"I like your costume," She purrs and Amelia laughs, trying to get past her small amount of embarrassment. The strange girl hangs on her for a while longer before pulling her out of the dance group and upstairs to the bathroom and locking them inside. She hoists herself up on the counter. Amelia squeaks when the stranger pulls her close.

"You know," She whispers in Amelia's ear, dragging her lips across her cheek and down her neck. Amelia twitches at the contact but places her hands on the girl's waist to hold her tight.

"This skirt is short on purpose," She coos and Amelia can feel her face heating up at the implied innuendo. She fumbles for words for a moment until the stranger locks her lips in a kiss and finally Amelia recognizes who she's dressed up as. She nearly laughs at the idea of someone dressed as Peggy Carter trying to seduce her but her laughter is stolen when the stranger suggests something more that makes Amelia blush a shade of red that rivals the color of the red on her outfit.

* * *

Prompt: Fluffy - RusAme

Ivan finds Alfred lounging face down on the couch after a long day of meetings. His boyfriend decided to show up during the Slavic meetings and snuck into the house on his own. Ivan smiles down at him, running a hand through his wheat colored hair and kneeling down to be eye level. Alfred whines and hides his face in his arms before peeking up to smile brightly at him. Ivan smiles back and kisses his forehead.

"How are you sunflower?" Ivan asks quietly. Alfred sticks his tongue out at him.

"You are your weird nicknames," Alfred teases. He rubs his nose against Ivan's right quick before pulling his boyfriend down to snuggle him tight.

* * *

Prompt: Animal hybrid AU - 1p x 2p

Before the rock even hits the window, Alfred's ears twitch. They flip back and forth on his head as he hears the approaching footsteps, soft and precise in the night. He carefully creaks out of bed and opens the window to his room. Standing under a tree in the distance is another figure. Alfred giggles softly, taking one last glance behind him, and hopping out the window. He doesn't run, though he wishes he could to the person. He can't see very well in the darkness, but Al's eyes are lit up a soft red. No longer afraid of them, Alfred snuggles up into his boyfriend's arms the moment he can. Al snickers and takes his hand, dragging him off down the sidewalk. Al's tail swishes behind him, every so often twirling around to wrap around Alfred's leg. Alfred chides him a little, making Al's pointed ears twitch, but the feline does nothing but smirk at him, showing off the semi pointed teeth.

His ally cat holds his hand gently, nuzzling into his neck as they sit atop the slide in the playground. Every so often Al will lick his cheek and Alfred's bunny ears will flop a little causing Alfred to blush and Al to laugh at him. Alfred twitches his nose and boops Al's head playfully. The cat once again laughs and snuggles Alfred in tight against the cold creeping in on them. The bunny never was much for the cold.

A sharp _crack_ has them on high alert. They both hear it before they see the source. Al's muscles tense, his ears are twitching. Alfred can smell the person coming and he holds his legs close. A group of people emerge from the shadows, their skin reflected in the moonlight, soft hisses echoing around them. A low growl emits from Al's throat.

"Thhhought we'd catch you herree," One of the snakes say, malice in his voice. Al's grip on Alfred tightens.

"You've been ssssneaking off with thisss.. Bunny," Another says. Alfred can see Al's eyes moving around in the dark, switching from person to person that surround them. They are outnumbered. Alfred has seen Al fight before, he doesn't like it. He can fight too, and he doesn't like that either. The snake people step closer and Al drags Alfred to his feet and the two are running before Alfred knows what is happening. Too bad the snake people prepared for that. One of them slithers right up to Alfred, grabbing his arm and twisting him back and away from Al.

"Alfred!" Al hisses in the night. He lets out another predatory noise before pouncing on the snake that grabbed Alfred. Another snake person jumps for Al, but Alfred manages to catch him and bite down hard on his arm, his slight buckteeth making a sharp indent. The snake screeches out. Alfred is dropped and looks up to two snakes, ready to pound him. Alfred raises a hand to cover his face when a monstrous roar is released. The snake people freeze in their spots. The roar turns into a long drawling growl that creeps closer and closer. Alfred is yanked to his feet by Al now with his arms wrapped protectively around his bunny as his group of mutt-blood cats come skidding out in front of them. In their lead is a giant brown bear. The bear growls again and the cats are hissing beside him, chasing off the snakes back to their own town. Al is running his hands all over Alfred trying to find bruises or marks he can kiss away, not that he wouldn't kiss Alfred's skin in the first place.

"Al I'm fine," Alfred reassures in a whisper, grabbing his kitten by the face to see the bust lip he's now sporting. Al lets out a soft whine, closing his eyes and leaning into Alfred for a hug.

"You idiot." There's another growl. Alfred gulps looking back into he eyes of the brown bear. Al laughs nervously at Matt's demeaning scowl.

"I fucking told you that would happen," The bear says. Al 'pffts', sending grateful looks to his cat friends who come over and pander to them asking if they're alright as well.

"If dad finds out," Al groans to his brother's threat. Alfred giggles for a moment before another growl is heard he knows all too well.

"What were you thinking?" Alfred's ears droop significantly, turning only in time to be tackled by his own brother. The polar bear squishes him, then hits him in the head.

"I knew something like this would happen when you sneak out but do you ever listen to me? Noooo Alfred's gotta do everything on his own." Matthew runs his hands down his face, glaring, and yet looking relieved. Alfred tries to calm his brother down while Al slides a hand around his waist.

"We're fine frosty clam down. You're almost as bad as grumpy pants over here," Al teases, snickering to himself. His cats join in as Matt makes a gruff sound, further proving Al's point.

"You're so lucky," Matthew chides again, hugging Alfred close. Alfred manages to get Matthew off him to fret over Al properly, seeing is how they could have gotten seriously hurt. Al's friends and brother decide to walk them back to their house just to make sure.

"Maybe we should meet up in the day time for now," Alfred says gently, kissing Al's nose. Al nuzzles against him, about to respond when a door is opened halting their conversation.

"I'd say that's a fine idea," Alfred pales and so does Matthew at their father standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips and ears high in alert. With one more quick kiss, Alfred is _so_ grounded.

* * *

Part of Usagi Ideas


	27. Sentence Prompts 2

Prompt: Come over here and make me - 1p x 2p America

"Oh my god Al just shut up!"

"Come over here and make me." Oh Alfred new what Al was doing before he even finished his sentence. That didn't stop the blonde from marching right up to him with the biggest pout on his face to grab Al by the shoulders and smash their lips together. Whatever they had been arguing about leaves his mind, focusing solely on keeping Al's mouth busy so he doesn't talk any more.

Fighting with Al was never something Alfred enjoyed doing. Especially since the other had a way of making him flustered with slick innuendos that he always managed to slip into their banter. He pulls back sharply, still traces of a glare on his face though Al looks positively starstruck.

"Wow," Al breathes out. Alfred grits his teeth. He doesn't want to know what kind of sassy remark Al is going to make.

"That was-" Alfred doesn't let him finish his sentence. He brings his lips down on Al's again, absolutely done with hearing him speak. It's not all that hard to make Al forget what he was going to say. All it takes is a little prodding and Al's hands are in his hair and whatever stupid argument they were having is lost.

Al pulls away, with a small smirk on his face. Alfred does his best not to glare too hard. His heart is pounding wildly, dreading whatever words leave Al's mouth next.

"Does this mean I win?"

"No," He goes back to kissing Al, done with fighting. Luckily Al doesn't seem too keen on continuing their argument either, fully set in making Alfred's hair messy. Even though he's ever so slightly embarrassed to be so forceful, Alfred locks away this information for another day when Al doesn't stop talking.

* * *

Prompt: Is there a reason you're naked in my bed? - 1p x 2p America

Alfred drags a hand down his face, a sigh escaping him as he opens the door to his apartment. The day had been hectic, keeping him on his feet and going back and forth over and over throughout the museum. All he wants now is to go to sleep. Food would be nice, but his mind can't even comprehend most of what it takes to make food.

He drops his jacket onto a chair followed by his tie on the floor. He kicks off his shoes and opens the door to his bedroom only to pause in the doorway. It's nearly comical seeing Al posed dramatically on his bed with only the thin sheet covering him and making it painfully clear he's not wearing anything. Even in his tired stupor Alfred has enough sense to know his cheeks are flushing up. He looks around his room for any kind of camera to see if this is a prank before settling his eyes back on Al who is smirking like the devil.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" He finds himself asking surprisingly calm. Al snickers and waves his hand to signal Alfred closer. It takes a moment of brain connection for Alfred to slowly walk towards him. When he gets close enough Al pulls his hand, dragging Alfred into the bed.

"Do I need any other reason?" Al whispers lowly in his ear, shifting to sit above him with the sheet miraculously still covering him up. Alfred blinks up at his wide eyed when the realization hits. His face gets redder and he covers the blush with his hands. Al laughs at his action, placing light kisses on the somewhat exposed parts of Alfred's neck.

"You're tired, let me help you relax~" Al coos, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Alfred finds the courage to peek between his fingers, the moment giving Al exactly the space he needs to plant a kiss on his lips. The sudden action causes him to freeze up, only to melt when Al's mouth moves expertly against his, getting him to unwind from the long day.

* * *

Prompt: This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in - America x Canada

Matthew pauses in reading his book to turn his head slowly to where Alfred is on the floor, tangled in rope and yarn. The other is smiling brightly up at him as if what he just said hadn't been utterly ridiculous. Matthew opens and closes his mouth a few times before blowing out a puff of air at his bangs.

"C'mon Mattie it'll be so cool!" Alfred cheers throwing his hands up, causing some of the rope to move around him, getting him more tangled by the second. Matthew sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose under his glasses. He's been dealing with Alfred's weird ideas for years now, since high school at least. It's always something ridiculous, if not making homemade rockets, it's this.

"Let me get this straight," Matthew holds up a hand to stop Alfred's ramblings, getting a small moment of peace. He faces the other with a deadpan look on his face.

"You want to make a giant spiderweb, and crawl on it for Halloween." He says as more of a statement than a question. Alfred nods his head quickly, the smile on his face not faltering. Matthew blows out another puff of air.

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had." He says. Alfred whines at his words, looking like some sort of kicked puppy. Matthew rolls his eyes and smiles crosses his face.

"Of course I'm in." Alfred perks up at his words, jumping off the floor to tackle him in a hug. Matthew squeaks at the act, falling off the couch from the force, only to get tangled in the rope as well.

"Alfred!" Matthew says in a chiding tone. Alfred laughs brightly and kisses his cheek a few times in excitement. Matthew pushes him off with a pout only the slightest of pink tinging his cheeks.

"We have to organize this now before we're caught in it," He says. Alfred wiggles happily, not hearing him and consequently getting them more tangled. It takes 2 hours to get them both out of the mess.

* * *

Prompt: Please, don't leave me - 1p x 2p England

Oliver rubs at his arms awkwardly, trying his best to find the energy to smile at the man in the corner. He's been taking care of Arthur for a year now, helping him with his everyday house work while Arthur's body sat confined to a wheelchair. He's heard enough about the accident to know not to ask, and that nearly every memory of it causes Arthur to go into a fit.

"Do you need anything else?" He calls out, putting a happy tone to his voice. It's not that he doesn't like working for Arthur, he rather does like doing the house work and making meals. Just seeing Arthur so desolate, doing nothing but stare out the window with his chin in his hands, makes his heart hurt. What kind of life did Arthur lose? What kind of hope has he given up?

When he doesn't receive a response, Oliver's shoulders fall. He wishes there was something he could do to make Arthur smile, or at least feel okay. He sighs softly, not wanting to overstay his welcome. He turns to leave, barely putting his hand on the handle.

"Wait," His heart lurches in his chest, taking slow steps back to the living room to see Arthur now with his eyes shut tight. Oliver gulps and walks to him, wondering if he forgot any of his duties. Arthur sighs and opens his eyes, looking sadder than Oliver has ever seen him, his heart breaking at the sight.

"Please, don't leave me," Arthur grits his teeth, his knuckles turning white on the book gripped tight in his hands. Oliver drops his bag and kneels in front of him, taking the book away and massaging Arthur's hand to get out the kinks. After a few moments of silence, and even a few more of Arthur doing his best to not completely break down, Oliver looks up at him, an easy smile on his face.

"May I read to you?" He asks gently. Arthur takes a deep breath and nods. With some maneuvering, Oliver pushes the wheelchair closer to the couch. He steps away to make a pot of tea, then sits on the couch with Arthur's book in his hands. He reads late until the night, letting Arthur fall asleep to the sound of his voice.

* * *

Prompt: I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice - 2p France x 2p England

Francois pauses with his cigarette half way to his lips. He can feel eyes on him, and he knows exactly who those eye belong to. Lazily he turns his head to see Oliver, now looking away from him innocently. Francois twitches in annoyance.

It's not the first time he's felt Oliver watching him, just it's been happening more and more often. Not to mention the look he's caught on the other's face more than once. Sure Oliver doesn't know he's seen him watching, always catching him in mirrors or the window's glare. He's seen that look before. Part of him is utterly disturbed by it.

How many young lovers has he seen with that smitten kind of shy smile on their face when confronted with someone they like? How many times has he seen that look shattered when their love was not returned? Francois scoffs to himself, his stomach twisting into knots at knowing he doesn't have the will to actively want to kill such a look.

Of course his disposition is negative, but to actually hurt someone like he's been? How could he do such a thing? Finally he sighs and moves the few seats over to sit next to Oliver without a word, casually leaning back in his new seat and finally taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." He whispers when no one is paying attention. Oliver giggles uneasily, brushing off his comment.

"What are you talking about love? I don't-"

"Don't lie to me," Francois glares out the side of his eyes, effectively shutting Oliver up. The ginger haired man squeaks but stays silent.

"Why in the world would you look at me like that?" Francois asks bitterly. He hates it when people look at him like that. He's not the kind to return, nor be able to handle those looks well. It's a miracle he hasn't told Oliver to just knock it off yet. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Oliver sighs.

"I want you to be happy," Oliver whispers sadly. Francois grits his teeth together, his stomach once again churning. How long has it been since he's heard someone so honestly speak of their feelings? How sweet words could sound when directed at him? Francois shifts uncomfortably in his seat before getting up and just leaving. He's not followed and for that he is thankful. He runs a hand through his knotted up hair with a distressed groan. This is not something he wants, nor has the capacity to handle, but sometimes he wishes he could.

* * *

Prompt: Kiss me - 1p x 2p North Italy

With the gate open there is no need for him to stay in this sunshine world any longer. He needs to get home to his own side, the disturbed land calling his name and wishing for him to come home. He watches with a deadpan look on his face as country after country walks through guided by both Englands. He runs a hand through his hair when his shoulder is tapped gently.

His breathing catches seeing Feliciano behind him though he does his best to not let his shock be seen. He had to spend his time with his so called "other half" while in this world, and it has to be some of the worst moments of his life because he knows nothing will ever compare to them.

"Luci I-" Feli rubs quickly at his eyes, tears welling up in them. Luciano gulps and faces him more fully. He has no idea what could have gotten into his other.

"Luci you and-" Feli tries once more only to stop when he finally looks up. Luciano takes a small step forward, placing a gentle hand on Feli's arm to get him to calm down. A few more small sobs come from his other that make his heart hurt, for whatever heart he has left.

"Kiss me." Luciano's eyes go wide at the words. Feli covers his mouth and takes a step back, now frantically waving his arms back and forth.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I just- It slipped out and I know you don't like me that way and I didn't mean to and-" Feli hides his face in his hands again, trying to get himself to stop talking in his rambling habit. Luciano takes a deep breath and closes the distance between them. It's easy to tilt Feliciano's chin up so he can place a kiss to his lips, only deepened when Feli presses back. It'd be a lie to say he didn't think about doing that sooner, and now he wishes he had.

It's over sooner than he wishes, taking a step back towards the gate, now being the only one left besides Oliver. It's nearly painful when Feli doesn't let go of his hand until Luciano steps out of his range. He doesn't look away from Feli until he's too close to the gate. He grits his teeth and turns, shaking his head to himself and passes through, the darkness of his world suddenly not feeling so much like home.

* * *

Prompt: I almost lost you - Russia x America

Alfred sputters into a laugh, looking over his shoulder and down at Ivan just a few feet below him. The taller has a small smile on his face, knowing how exactly stupid his joke was but being proud it made Alfred laugh anyway. Being both fairly active, Alfred thinks the rock climbing and hiking date is turning out to be one of his best ideas ever.

He lets himself swing on the rope, hooked to a stable hook as he waits for Ivan to be next to him. The wind ruffles his hair and the air feels so much cleaner up high. He smiles at Ivan when the other gets level with him.

"Okay I got one," He says. Ivan rolls his eyes and looks at him, waiting for whatever dumb thing Alfred is going to say. They start climbing together, nearing the top of the cliff. Ivan puts a new hook in to hold them up.

"What's a pigs favorite karate move?" Alfred says though he nearly starts giggling in the middle of his question. Ivan hums in thought, gripping another rock and finding stable footing.

"A pork chop," Alfred snickers at his own lame joke while Ivan simply shakes his head sadly at the attempt to be funny. A few more steps and Ivan pulls himself to the top. Even if he didn't laugh Alfred can see the smile on his face. He grabs a rock and jerks when it wiggles. His entire body freezes.

"Fredka?" Ivan peeks over the edge to him, tilting his head in a questioning way. Alfred doesn't dare move. He can feel the unstable earth under his hands.

"Ivan I-" The air is ripped from his lungs as the rocks give out. He flails trying to grab something stable. His hand catches and his arm stings in pain at being held dangling over the open air. He tightens his grip, looking up to Ivan holding his arm tightly back, a deadly serious expression on his face.

Alfred nods just a little and Ivan narrows his eyes, pulling as hard as he can. Alfred manages to put his feet against the rocks once more and use the leverage to pull himself up and over the edge. His mind is frozen over as his body shakes from being so close to falling. He shakes his head to get back to himself when Ivan latches onto him in a tight hug. Not knowing what else to do Alfred hugs him back.

"I almost lost you," Ivan whispers in his ear. Alfred whimpers and clings to him tighter. They sit on the top of the rocks in silence, not really having the words to comprehend what could have happened. Gently and uneasily, Alfred releases his hold, still keeping his arms to Ivan but not clinging. He sniffs and rubs at his nose, looking over the edge towards the world that seems so small from this view.

"The rope would have caught me," He says. He looks to his waist where his rope is still firmly attached, connected to one of the stable holdings on the edge of the cliff. Ivan drops his head to Alfred's shoulder.

"That does not matter," He says back. Alfred takes a shaky breath in to calm himself some more. The rope could have caught him, yet he feels safer knowing Ivan got to him first.

* * *

Prompt: Looks like we'll be trapped for a while… - 1p x 2p North Italy

Luciano finally gives up on banging on the door that traps him inside the barn. With a huff he falls back to the wall and slides down. He didn't even want to come up to Allen's country side house. Flavio packed his bag and Lutz threw him over his shoulder and into the car. He wants to be home where his bed is so he can sleep away the spring break uninterrupted.

"It'll be okay, someone will let us out soon." Luciano twitches in annoyance. He turns his head over to where Feli is sitting happily on the ground with a smile on his face. As if being brought up to get 'fresh air' wasn't bad enough, Allen apparently made friends who decided to spend all their time with them. One of them is Feli, the happiest and most talkative person he's _ever met._

He groans and thunks his head back. Who even suggested truth or dare? Oh sure, go up into the barn and see if there's anything gross inside. The only thing gross Luciano found is their sense of humor for locking him in there with Feli as his partner.

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while.." Feli mumbles. Luciano glares at him.

"For a while huh?" He grits his teeth, trying to not sound as angry as he really is. It's not Feli's fault they got locked in the barn. He takes a few calming breaths then freezes when Feli cuddles into his side. He leans back out of instinct.

"What are you doing?" Feli giggles at his question, linking their arms tighter together.

"Snuggling~" He coos and smiles up at him. Involuntarily Luciano can feel his cheeks heating up. He opens and closes his mouth trying to find a logical thing to say when Feli leans up to kiss his cheek.

"We might be trapped for a while," Feli whispers to him again, blinking his eyes up innocently at him. Luciano almost glares back. Instead he freezes up when Feli kisses him sweetly. His heart pounds wildly as his head spins. He didn't think Feli even liked his existence since he seemed to always be shaking in fear when he was around. This is completely unexpected.

He lets out another huff when Feli pulls back only to crawl his way into Luciano's lap. With another giggle Feli kisses him again. Luciano is a little more responsive this time, kissing back ever so slightly. It's all thrown to hell when the barn door flings open and Luciano jerks back so hard Feli falls away from him with a squeak.

It's the most awkward as he tears out of the barn and back into Allen's country house. He throws himself against a wall and breathes heavily. He smacks a hand to his face and jumps when someone sides up next to him.

"So, how was it?" Allen smirks at him, like he knows exactly what happened. Luciano glares at him, wanting to throw him out of the window. He begins to walk away form him.

"There's no way Feli didn't let something happen," Luciano pauses and glares over his shoulder. Allen scoffs, leaning against the wall arrogantly.

"It was his idea," Allen informs whim with the wickedest cackle. Luciano backs away and slams himself inside the room deemed his for the week. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Prompt: YOU DID WHAT?! - America x Canada

It's a damn near a miracle Matthew doesn't drop the computer in his hands. He places it on the nearest open counter to make sure he actually doesn't. He stares blankly at Alfred giving him an appropriate sheepish smile. Finally Matthew breaks.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" He inwardly cringes at the shrill sound to his voice but he honestly has other things to worry about. Alfred chuckles awkwardly and adjusts the tiny baby pig in his arms.

"Well I couldn't just let them go hungry," Alfred smiles at the piglet, jostling them just enough to get a small oink out of them. Matthew puts his fingers to his temples and presses to try and get rid of the growing tension.

"Alfred we can't afford a _farm_ ," He hisses. Alfred just laughs and goes closer to him. He holds out the piglet, small and pink, and staring at Matthew sweetly. Matthew glares down at it and crosses his arms. He knows if he holds the animal he'll be more inclined to keep it.

"I already did the math! It'll save us in the long run," He smiles brightly and as if on cue the piglet let's out a happy squeal. Matthew scrunched up his face in denial then sighs. He finagles the pig out of Alfred's arms to hold it to his chest.

"Her name's Maggie," Alfred bounces on his heels. Matthew tries his hardest to keep a bitter expression on his face but with the sunshine smile on Alfred's face and the piggie placing its snout to his cheek in an attempt kiss has him crumbling.

Alfred guides him out of the house after wrapping Maggie in an old towel. It's about a half hour drive away from the farm. A plot of land just large enough for the animals there. Alfred jumps out of the car and makes his way to the barn, coming back out with food pail. He names off all the animals for Matthew as they come out of the barn. Maggie the pig, a coop of about 6 hens, 2 sheep named Bumpkin and Polly, a scraggly goat named Gillian, and one sweet brown cow named Maudy.

The cow trots it's way over to Matthew, sniffing at him and Maggie in his arms. Then the cow nuzzles under his hand demanding to have affection. Alfred laughs as he sprinkles food down for the chickens and Gillian. Matthew twists up his face at the sight, knowing deep inside he could never dislike such a farm, already feeling a soft spot growing for the animals on it.

* * *

Prompt: Any 1p2p pairing sleeping together in a hammock in the late afternoon - 1p x 2p Prussia and 1p x 2p Germany

"Ludwig you're laaaame!' Gilbert calls out to his brother. To that Ludwig appears from the backdoor with four glasses of lemonade balanced in his hands. Gilbert snickers and snuggles deeper into the hammock and Klaus's chest. He sighs dramatically at the feel of Klaus's fingers in his hair, playing with the locks and bopping his head every so often to get him to look up so he can see Klaus's hand movements.

"Honestly," Ludwig says when he gets closer. He hands off two glasses which Klaus takes to place on the small table placed beside their hammock. Gilbert doesn't take his right away, opting to wiggle into Klaus more to make him put his own glass down. Klaus ruffles his hair hard in revenge for making him almost spill.

"It's like you're-AH!" To the startled noise Gilbert shoots up to see what made his brother make such a sound. The snickers start instantly. With the lemonade safely down on the other table, Lutz found the perfect moment to pull Ludwig down into their hammock, letting, or forcing, Ludwig to rest his head on his chest. The best part is the bright red color on Ludwig's cheeks.

"Lighten up Luddy~" Gilbert teases him, earning a small grumble and a completely dignified turning of Ludwig's head to hide deeper into Lutz's shoulder. Lutz winks over in Gilbert's direction, shifting to be snuggled more comfortably. Gilbert turns back to Klaus when he feels the other shaking in his own silent laughter. He snickers and nuzzles his head, cuddling back in tight.

With a happy smirk Gilbert lays his head back down, listening to the even beating of Klaus's heart. He smiles wide every so often at hearing Ludwig complain about something or another, a chore left undone or a mess yet to be cleaned. Yet he doesn't move from his spot, putting a very smug look on Lutz's face. There's nothing wrong with wasting away an afternoon like this.

* * *

Prompt: Come over here and make me. - 1p x 2p North Italy

Luciano has been planning this event for months. Every possible detail he has accounted for in every way in every last possible scenario, including fail-safes in case something goes horribly wrong. He's thought out and covered all his bases. The only thing he didn't think of is this.

"Feli," He tries to keep the exasperation out of his voice. Feli crosses his arms with a soft pout on the other side of the room.

"Get in the damn car," Luciano tells him pointing to the open front door and out to the waiting car. He's not going to let anything ruin this, not even Feli. Feli whines and puffs up his face.

"Do we have to go out tonight?" Feli twists up his nose. _Yes._ Luciano almost shouts at him. He runs hand through his hair and gestures again to the open door.

"Get in the car!" He yells.

"Come over here and make me!" Feli yells back. Luciano twitches at the defiance only for a smirk to slip onto his face. He dramatically drops his keys to a nearby table and walks over to where Feli is. It takes just a second for Feli's eyes to widen in realization and smile in disbelief. Luciano manages easily to wrap his arms around Feli's waist as he squeaks and tries to dodge the oncoming grab.

Luciano hoists Feli up and over his shoulder, a deep rumbling chuckle escaping him as Feli laughs, pounding his hands pathetically on his back, no where near as hard as he could.

"Luci!" Feli squeals between his giggles. Luciano pauses with a smile on his face only to make sure the door is locked. Feli has stopped struggling, only having the energy to laugh and barely push against him. Luciano drops him by the open car door, putting his hands on the frame to keep Feli pinned there in case he gets any ideas. There's a brilliant smile on Feli's face, one that Luciano can't help but adore.

"Get in the damn car," He manages to say. Feli does so this time, shaking his head in happiness. Luciano closes his door for him, walking to the other side, very mindful of the small black box in pocket. He's been planning this for months. Nothing will stop him.


	28. Sentence Prompts 3

_Prompt: Why is there a MOOSE in the LIVING ROOM? 1px2p Canada_

Over the years of living with and around Alfred, there is very little that can surprise Matthew. He didn't bat an eye when he found pumpkin seeds and insides all over their house, simply walking to find Alfred with the pumpkin shells over his body like some version of Halloween armor. He's nearly surprised he didn't flinch when it actually blew fire too.

When he pulls up to the little cabin he and Matt share he thinks nothing of the fact the door is open. It would make sense Matt would do such a thing with the weather being nice and all. Having the door would let some good air in and make the place seem more open and inviting. He stops in the doorway though.

"Uh," The word leaves his mouth unchecked, not even expecting it himself. Matt just kind of blinks at him, resting his feet up on the table that has been pushed askew by the just a bit larger than average sized kiddie pool in the middle of their living room. A not yet fully grown moose has it's front body in the pool, legs sticking partially out with it's entire back half just resting on the floor. Every so often splashes of the water slosh out by the young moose moving to get comfy.

"What's going on?" He finally manages to finish his thoughts. Matt, seemingly indifferent, hold the can of something out in front of him, scrutinizing it for a moment then shrugs.

"I think it's pop but I'm not sure," He twists up his nose then sort of holds out the can for Matthew.

"Wanna try?" With a soft tilt in his head Matthew's shoulder's slump, staring at Matt like he's grown an extra head. with a soft sigh he goes closer carefully to not startle the animal in front of him. He takes the can and sips it slowly.

"Yeah that's pop," He confirms. Matt shrugs and stretches out his legs, the moose at the same time stretching as well. Matthew takes a seat next to him, eyeing the creature in front of them.

"So," He starts. Matt glances at him lazily. The room and floor is not terribly scuffed, showing it hadn't been much of a fight to get the moose into the house, or the pool for that matter, even a few towels placed around to make sure to sop up the most of the spilled water.

"Why is there a moose in the living room?" He gestures at the animal that simply turns it's head away from him. Matt pauses in his sip to blink down at the animal too as if just remembering it sat there.

"I'm not really sure," He says. Matthew nods his head and stands up from the couch, continuing on with his getting home routine. He doesn't think twice about the bird also in the house that chirps at him when he tries to get his own can of pop.

The moose stays for dinner.

* * *

 _Prompt: You aren't getting anywhere near my head with those scissors back the fuck off. 1px2p South Italy_

Lovino hated hair cuts. He hated sitting in the chair with that dumb looking cape around his neck. He hated the hair people talking to him and poking at his head. The whole experience screamed agony in his face. So he eventually decided to stop going to get haircuts.

This proved a problem in many ways. He couldn't see half the time now with his bangs dropping low enough to cover his eyes and even partially his noes on bad days. Not only that but he couldn't part it properly without thinking himself to look like some sort of tool. Jokes directed at him now sprung from his shaggy look and with them so sprung his middle finger to flip them off.

"No," His voice is deadpan, arms folded across his chest with clear annoyance on his face though it may be misconstrued with his hair needing to be blown out of the way to make sure his glare is set. Flavio has his hands folded in front of him in a pleading motion though the expression on his face is devilish.

"Oh come on," He pleads. Lovino shakes his head again and takes a step back on reflex of people coming closer to him. His action more defined now that Flavio has something sharp in his hands.

"You aren't getting anywhere near my head with those scissors back the fuck off." Flavio's grin grows at the words, letting the special hair scissors dangle from his fingers like he's been playing with the object his entire life. He may as well have. He takes another step towards Lovino.

"Come on love it won't hurt~" He coos but his words fall on deaf ears as Lovino wraps his arms over his head in an attempt to hide his hair from Flavio's gaze.

"Like hell I trust you!" He shouts back. Flavio gasps, placing a hand over his chest to show phantom pain. When his shock turns to a semi-scowl, never a full one, He marches over to Lovino without a word. Lovino yips as his ear is tugged on having been expertly sought out by Flavio's nimble fingers.

"Of all the people," Flavio goes off, not really finishing his sentence. Lovino whines and gripes and tries his best to pull away but Flavio has a sharp pinch on his ear to drag him into the bathroom and sit him down forcefully on a chair he has set up on the middle of the tile nearly debates running but the slam of the door closing shut fizzles out the last of his hope.

"Relax," Flavio chides him. He's huffy now having not gotten his way from the start. Lovino just groans at him, wincing when Flavio spritz cold water at his head to wet the hair down properly. He mutters curses to himself, grabbing the towel Flavio drapes over his shoulders to hold together and keep hair off his neck.

Flavio for once doesn't try to talk to him, staying silent as the subtle sound of the scissors snipping fills the air instead. Lovino just turns his head curtly to Flavio's small given commands to angle his head certain ways to make sure he's cutting the hair even all around.

"Okay, you're done," Flavio finally tells him, taking back the towel and shaking it out slightly to get the excess hair onto the floor to be swept up later. Lovino runs a hand through his shortened hair, the slight damp feel and the now soft ends. As if dared to do so he takes a peek in the mirror nestled int he corner.

It's styled a little differently from what he used to have, a bit more of a wave but still in the same swooping brush he keeps it at, one that easy to maintain as he finds his hands in his hair often. With a huff he glances over at Flavio who looks way too smug for his own good.

"You're welcome," Flavio sings at him and leaves the room with the towel draped over his arm. Lovino sneers at him but the expression is lost as Flavio has turned his back already. He goes back to looking in the mirror, fiddling with the ends of his hair to see if he can find any kind of horrible mistake done to his head, like a bald spot, but finds none. So it could be worse. At least now he knows where to go when he wants his hair cut.

* * *

 _Prompt: Um yeah so can you maybe like help me study I'm failing this class and you're one of the top students but also damn you're hot. 1p x 2p America_

It's the language he spoke more often than not and yet Alfred could not for the life of him understand how his English class worked. Words and words and essays and more words and books that held some words he never even thought were words before. His brain hurt trying to wrap his head around all the subtle hints and ques that authors wrote in that every one else seemed to see right away.

He taps at his phone, pulling up the online grade book that still bluntly shows his dropping grade. Any lower and he will have a 'D' in the class which will make it even harder to get any sort of better grade. He puts away his electronic and bangs his head on the desk in agony.

"Just ask someone for help," Matthew told him yesterday when he explained his woes. Alfred knew he could, but he had so much trouble with past tutors not being able to help him the right way. Not with the words at least. They just went over his head. Still, it's the only chance he's got.

Now Alfred knows a lot of people in school, and since he knows a lot of people who also know a lot of people, he's heard lots of different stories that direct him on the right path to finding someone to help him. Though walking across the field towards where he suspects his possible tutor to be gives him nerves in his stomach. Only the kids who are late to class go this far out because they know they can possibly blame it on not having enough time to get there.

"Excuse me," His voice is timid but the lone person sitting against the fence blinks up at him not unkindly with an almost lit cigarette between their lips.

"Are you Allen?" Alfred tries to pull himself a little taller even though he's the one standing. There's a 'fuckless' attitude in this person's stare and it gives him the shivers.

"And who are you some sort of teacher's aid gunna tell me not to smoke?" They challenge him. Alfred's shoulders drop.

"N-no! I just-" His words get all jumbled in his head and he smacks his hands to his face to remind himself to calm down and use proper words that have thus far eluded him.

"I heard you're really good in English and I need help," He finally manages to say. The stranger takes a low drag of their cigarette that every inch of Alfred wants to throw out but he's rooted to the spot with the stare the stranger has him in.

"I'll meet you in the library after school," They say plainly. A bright smile makes it's way to Alfred's face and he almost gushes out 'thank yous' but the stranger waves their hand for him to tottle off so Alfred waves excitedly and heads back to his lunch. Butterflies nestle in his stomach at the happiness of finding someone to help him, not much thinking of how it will work out.

–

He's thoroughly convinced there's no possible way for him to _not_ fail English. Rumor has it Allen had the best grades in English for years. He can write words that sound like waterfalls and understood what was meant in the words before anyone else could. Alfred had been so excited when Allen agreed to tutor him but the problem now isn't the words on the page but Allen himself.

"Come on dimples let's go." Alfred grits his teeth together, glaring at the page in front of him with the pencil held tight in his hand. Allen is sitting beside him with a damn smirk on his face, the same expression he's had for the past half hour.

"I don't know," Alfred half heartedly spits out. He smiled so hard seeing Allen waiting for him with one leg kicked up resting over his knee. Gratitude hit him hard and left just as quick. Allen teased him, making jokes and smiling at just the right angle like in the movies. Alfred is a sucker for things just like in the movies. His face flushed without his permission. Which brought on more teasing.

"Sure you do," Allen coos, not actually helping him in anyway what so ever. Alfred sighs and flops back in his seat, jerking to the side when Allen leans closer to him. As much as he wishes he could stop the reaction his hands twitch and he can't look Allen in the eye. He's too close and Alfred just might be too gay for this.

"It's as simple as looking for clues." Alfred gulps hard at the implied way Allen says it. He snaps his head back to his book and reads the same sentence over and over again to get his mind off the person sitting next to him. He jerks again when Allen casually moves an arm over the back of his chair in the least casual way possible.

"Okay what are you doing?" Alfred backs away from him, keeping his voice quiet so no one comes by to really question them.

"See you can pick up on clues you're just not trying," Allen chides him. Alfred puffs up his cheeks at the semi-insult, taking his book and whacking Allen with it softly in the shoulder. Allen snickers, opening the book to the right page for Alfred to find his answer.

"Just try again," He says softly. Alfred glares at him but Allen isn't _smirking_ now. So giving in to the Hollywood smile Allen can unreasonably pull off well, Alfred takes his book and reads the same page again.

"Wait," He says shortly. He glances at Allen who just has an eyebrow raise for him to go on. Alfred reads the last sentence again and then drops the book to the table.

"That bastard," He says, finally understanding what the protagonist meant about another character that affects the rest of the book Alfred did not understand in the slightest. He smiles over at Allen as in a wa his odd ended tutoring style actually worked.

"Thanks for helping me," He packs up his things and Allen just shrugs. He stretches lazily and Alfred makes sure to turn his head away to not stare at the small sliver of skin that peeks out from under his shirt.

"Let me know the next time you wanna go on a date," Allen winks and meanders off, waving over his shoulder as he does. Alfred smiles at his retreating form, moving to exit the library when the words Allen said finally register in his head.

"Wait WHAT?"

* * *

 **AN:** For the guest reviewer~ I hope you like em'


	29. Sentence Prompts 4

Prompt: 1p2p pair dancing to any music genre and Person A realizes that they're in love with Person B - 1p x 2p Japan

Kuro pulls at his suit collar, wanting more than anything to rip the clothing off and make a complete mess of the ballroom. He refrains because even _Allen_ is behaving and there's no way he's going to let that fucker show him up. Still he twitches in the stuffy outfit.

He thinks it was Francis that suggested an all country ball. He grimaced at the idea, hoping other nations would reject the thought, only to slam his head on the table when most if not all agreed besides him and a few sparse others. So now here he is, standing in a corner of the room with his phone in his hands and ignoring everyone.

"Kuro-san," The soft voice makes him drop his phone. He fumbles trying to catch it when it slips. He lets out a huff when Kiku manages to keep it from hitting the ground. He forces a smirk at his counterpart, one that grows when he notices the soft tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Kiku bows slightly in a polite way that Kuro could never figure out. Not that he could figure anything out with his mind oozing out of his ears at hearing the question Kiku asked him.

"Huh?" Is all he manages to say. He fumbles with his hands as Kiku tries to tell him he doesn't have to, waving his hands back and forth in a easy going way. Kuro gulps and twits up his nose in anger. He snatches Kiku's hand and pulls him onto the main floor where plenty of other countries are already dancing, moving back and forth and swaying to the smooth music playing.

 _Almost_ reluctantly Kuro pulls Kiku into him, placing his hands in the proper spots and moving them in time to the music. He can feel Kiku relaxing, nearly feeling proud of himself for the action. He twirls him around once or twice, dipping him low just to hear him squeak.

He flinches a little when Kiku rests his head on his shoulder, calm and comfortable in their setting. Kuro glares at nothing in particular, then at his hand when it starts to sting. He swallows hard at spotting the red string tied around his pinky. That's never happened before.

Of course he knows the legends and the stories of his people, but he never thought he would ever get one. He didn't even know nations could have soulmates. He panics just a little, spinning ever so slightly to see if he can find where the string leads to.

The song ends and he plasters a smirk on his face when Kiku bows to him in thanks, not for sure knowing why he feels the need to be so formal. He sighs looking to his hand again and seeing the string tug. He glances back up to Kiku walking away and his heart lurches in his chest.

Maybe he should have seen that coming. It would explain why his hand always stung with Kiku around, or why his mind turned to mush when Kiku spared him those soft smiles. He grips his hands tight, hoping with everything he has that Kiku can see the string around his finger too.

* * *

Keep the Dress

Prompt: A 2p forced into a Lolita dress by a "friend" to cheer their 1p up - 1p x 2p France

Francois is shaking his head before Kuro and Oliver even come over to him. He's seen that look on Kuro's face before to know that he is up to no good and he doesn't even want to talk to Oliver. He grits his teeth when they come close enough, turning his head and taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Ello' Francois dear~" Oliver coos. Just to be rude, Francois blows his smoke in their direction, trying to not so subtly hint at them to go away. Oliver coughs with a dainty wave of his hand while Kuro just smirks completely unaffected.

"Where's Francy?" Kuro asks him. Francois sneers with a roll of his eyes. He knows exactly where Francis is but he's going to pretend he has no idea. Oliver whimpers at his reaction.

"He looked awful sad," The pathetic way he says it makes Francois grit his teeth. He doesn't know what they want with him if they're looking for Francis. He suppresses his internal urge to shake from feeling. He knows Francis is upset for whatever reason, that doesn't mean he wants to help. It doesn't mean he can.

"We had an idea," Kuro's smirk grows and Francois raises an eyebrow at him. Now they're getting down to it. He opens his mouth to ask what kind of bullshit plan Kuro has when he's scooped up and over someone's shoulder.

"The fuck?!" He sputters out, recognizing the deep red plaid better than anyone. He growls and tries to wiggle out of Matt's hold but the younger does not let go. Damn him for growing up so nicely. His string of curses is stopped by Oliver putting a hand over his over his mouth with a twisted giggle.

–

" _No_ ," He says. He put up such a fight. He's not even sure _how_ they got him into this ridiculous outfit. Kuro is trying his hardest to not launch into full on laughter and Oliver is cooing like crazy. Matt seems indifferent but the turn of his head and Francois knows he's trying not to laugh.

"Get me the _fuck_ outa this thing," He demands. There are too many ties he can't reach without help. Oliver shakes his head and links their arms together and pulls. He struggles but Matt is pushing him too. It doesn't help that his knees keep getting caught in the elegant fabric of the red and black Lolita dress Kuro had magically produced. The ruffles are driving him crazy and his mind is spinning wildly as they finally release him in a push.

He turns around to snarl at them to give him back his clothes when he comes face to face with Francis. All words get caught in his throat as he stares back. Francis is stunned to silence, not laughing at him or making any kind of facial expression and that honestly drives Francois even crazier.

"What?" He ends up biting out with a twist in his nose. He tries hard not to shake, in anger or embarrassment or whatever feeling may be turning him inside out.

"Why are you-"

"Stop being sad," Francois spits out before Francis can get out his question. He glares at the ground, mentally cursing himself for voicing his feelings. The silences stretches on, only briefly stopped by Francis sighing with a soft laugh. Francois grits his teeth. He figured Francis would make fun of him.

He jerks when Francis takes his hands gently, bringing them up to his lips to place a soft kiss to them. His eyes widen at the gentle smile on the other's face, a small few tears slipping out the corners of Francis's eyes.

"Thank you," Francis says softly. He locks eyes with Francois and he has to turn his head away to make sure he's absolutely _not_ blushing. Francis leaves with another soft kiss to his hands and finally he allows himself to relax, bring his arms to hold himself tight, feeling almost happy at being able to let Francis smile.

"You can keep the dress." Francois picks up the nearest chair and throws it at Kuro, demanding his clothes once more.

* * *

Prompt: 1p2p Prussia tickle fight

Klaus raises an eyebrow at the sliver of skin peeking out near Gilbert's back. His shirt rose up do to his extensive hand motions while fast talking to his brother. Klaus stands and quietly walks over to not interrupt their conversation. He moves delicately to push Gilbert's shirt down for him.

Maybe he shouldn't have. The moment Klaus's fingers touch his skin Gilbert jumps, a loud 'eek' escaping him. Klaus freezes and stares up at him having not expected such a noise. Gilbert blinks down with the makings of an embarrassed blush forming.

Ludwig slips out of the room at their weird staring contest, their conversation now being over. Gilbert fumbles with his shirt and wraps his arms around his stomach to shield it from any more prodding.

"What was that for?" He sputters out his words. Klaus moves his hand to sign back to him his reasons but his mind is elsewhere changing his explanation mid sentence.

 _Are you ticklish?_ He ends up motioning. If possible Gilbert pales at the question and suddenly there's a wicked smirk on Klaus's face.

"Klaus no! No!" Gilbert holds up his hands to keep him away but Klaus tackles him. They roll on the ground as he attempts to gain access to Gilbert's sides. He manages to hold Gilbert down and attack him, the beautiful sound of Gilbert's laughter echoing out unchecked.

"Kl-klaus! Stoooooop!" Gilbert swats at him as best he can while not being able to fully breathe. Klaus does no such thing, poking him a few more times to get him to squeak. Eventually he throws Klaus off and holds his wrists tight and away to make sure he doesn't start again. Klaus shakes his head, his shoulders bobbing in a silent giggle. Gilbert pouts.

"No fair!" He whines. Klaus can't help but smile at him. He should have known Gilbert would be ticklish. He just can't believe it took him this long to figure it out. When Gilbert asks to promise to never tickle him again, Klaus only smiles.

* * *

Prompt: 2p CanUsUk, the other two teasing Ollie or just being their cute selves

The day Oliver finds a recipe for vegan maple cupcakes he practically falls out of his chair squealing in delight. He's not sure how he didn't find this sooner but his heart is overflowing with happiness with the recipe printed out and hugged to his chest.

After making sure he has all the proper ingredients he sets to work, rolling up his sleeves part way and putting on his baby blue apron, a gift from Matt. He hums to himself as he reads the paper and works, cracking eggs and mixing batter with expertise gained from his years of baking.

Heavy footsteps hit his ears and turns to smile at Matt now leaning casually against a wall and watching. Oliver doesn't mind, it's Matt's subtle way of interacting, and yet staying out of the way. He jumps a little when his apron is touched. He giggles softly at Matt retying the bow.

"Thank you love~" He bounces to his tip toes to peck Matt's cheek. The taller turns his head embarrassed and making Oliver laugh again. He goes back to his recipe, feeling a little smug that he cut off the title so Matt wouldn't know what he's making.

"Shit it smells good in here," Oliver bristles ever so slightly and sends a half hearted glare Allen's way. Allen pauses dramatically with one leg in the air only to sigh and find a quarter somewhere on his being and drop it in the jar in the corner of the counter.

"My point still stands," He sticks his tongue out maturely and rests his head on Oliver's shoulder, looking over at his work as he dollops the batter into even proportions. Oliver smiles and turns his head right in the perfect spot for Allen to kiss his cheek.

"So what is cooking good looking?" Allen teases sliding his hands around Oliver's stomach. The ginger squeaks and goes to scold him only to find Matt slinging Allen over his shoulder to get him out of the way.

"Matt what the fu-frick frack!" Allen pushes up to glare at him but Matt just shrugs. He turns around so Oliver and Allen can face each other. Oliver giggles and kisses Allen's nose sweetly.

"Secret~" He coos at him now. Allen smirks and accepts to be content in his position. Oliver returns to his project. When they are in oven and baking he glances over to see Allen somehow sitting on Matt's shoulder, playing with his hair and flirting shamelessly. He can't help the smile on his face at his two lovers. Matt notices him staring and walks over easily, scooping Oliver up in his other arm and causing him to squeak.

"Matt!" Oliver struggles for just a moment, trying to get his bearings properly then stopping for fear of being dropped. Matt simply shrugs and Allen snickers.

"Don't worry sugar lips big bear's got us," Allen winks at him then kisses Matt to get the grumpy look off his face. Oliver puffs up in a pout but knows so. This isn't this first time he's been victim to Matt's enjoyment of carrying others. He moves to sit easily then is pulled into a quick kiss by Allen.

"So we get to eat what you made right?" Allen clarifies. Matt makes a noise in agreement to the question. Oliver smiles brightly and kisses Matt this time.

"Of course," He tells them. Eventually he gets put down to check on his treats, taking them out to cool. Allen stands by him bouncing on his heels in excitement. The moment Oliver gives the all clear he shoves one in his mouth and his eyes go wide.

"Matt Matt Matt," Allen takes some of the cake itself and shoves it in Matt's mouth despite the other's protests. Matt's eyes go wide as he swallows the cake. They both look to Oliver who is blushing proudly at the ground.

"I fucking love you," Allen wraps him in a hug to squish him tight. Matt joins from the other side and lifts them both up, angling Oliver to kiss his cheek. Oliver laughs brightly then levels Allen in a half scolding look. He grins sheepishly and Oliver shakes his head with a smile.

"Just this once," He tells him. Allen cackles and kisses him a few more times, then eats the rest of the cupcakes, fighting with Matt over who gets the last one.

* * *

Prompt: Alfred and Allen playing the Whisper Challenge and one of them says 'Cruz is the Zodiac Killer' and the other repeats it and everyone is just like'OHHHH HE ADMITS IT'

The party was going great. Alfred had bought extra snacks with Mattie's help and that turned out to be a good idea since everyone devoured the food he already had. Not that he didn't plan for such an event, but he likes making sure. Everyone is milling around his giant house, making themselves happy and comfortable and he couldn't be more delighted by the easy going atmosphere.

"Yo bunny!" Alfred perks up at the nickname, smiling to where he can spy Allen moving through the crowd to him. He scrunches up his nose at the mp3 in Allen's hand.

"Want to play a game with us?" He winks and wiggles the device. Alfred rolls his eyes but follows. He finds his music player and takes a seat by Allen in the circle that has formed. Kuro calls out the rules and shows a bucket of sentences the other guests watching have filled out. He picks one out and the music buds go in. Alfred's mind can't hear anything else but the pounding of the bass in his ears.

Allen turns to him and mouths something out. Alfred shakes his head and holds up one finger to get him to repeat it, trying to figure out exactly what he said. He shakes his head and turns to Lutz next to him. finally pulling out his headphones to be able to understand himself and saying what he thinks was said.

"The wig is up your butt," He says and everyone snorts, shaking their heads and he knows he got it wrong. It goes all the way around, ending with 'that week was down to fuck' with the original being 'the pig rolled in mud'. Alfred rolls his eyes as the next sentence is picked, putting his headphones back in.

He raises his eyes to Matt snorting, knowing whatever it is has to be good to make him laugh. Matt stands and walks over to Allen to sit next to him and start the chain reaction. Everyone shifts so it's just them three. Alfred raises an eyebrow to Matthew covering his face with his hands and laughing then watches Matt and Allen carefully. Allen leans back with a dumbstruck look on his face. He turns to Alfred and can't keep the smile off his face.

"What?" Alfred says out loud without thinking after Allen mouths out the words. Allen leans back with a hand covering his mouth to laugh before trying to compose himself and trying again.

"Ted Cruz?" He questions aloud. Allen nods his head and mouth the rest of the sentence as best he can.

"Ted Cruz. is the.. Zodiac.. Killer?" Alfred leans forward with a scrunch in his eyebrows and Allen falls off his chair laughing. He pulls out his headphones to everyone screaming.

"SO IT'S TRUE!"

"He admitted it!"

"You owe me 10 bucks!" Alfred covers his face when he realizes what he actually just said. He groans dramatically and slides off his chair and onto the ground to curl up in a ball as everyone hollers around him. Eventually Allen places a hand on his head.

"It's alright babe, we all knew it," Alfred glares back at the smirk Allen throws his way. He's never playing any games with him ever again.

* * *

Prompt: I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. - 1p x 2p North Italy

If there is one thing Luciano is not, it's stupid. Maybe reckless but never dumb. He's collected. His plans are thought out and back up plans are always provided. While his newest plan isn't the most reasonable idea he's ever had, he's sure he can't be wrong.

He pays attention. He sees everyone's subtle hints and small gestures. Every last little glance, every small little reach towards him that he has strategically ignored. All the small motions Feliciano makes in his direction. He's seen them all and has remembered every instance.

Of course at first he thought his counterpart to dislike him, and he played the part marvelously in his opinion. Glaring at just the right angle, sneering at just the right times, turning his head whenever the time arose. That didn't stop him from completely dropping the facade when Feliciano truly needed assistance. He was there in a heartbeat whether he could admit it or not.

The beginning of his plan is set into action the moment Feli walks in, giggling about something bright and bubbly like usual. Luciano can't stop the smirk from crossing his face as he thinks about what he's going to do. He glances coyly over at Feli, smirking even more when the other jumps in his spot and tries to hide a shy smile behind his hand.

It's almost too easy for Luciano to reach out and grab Feli by the wrist in his passing, yanking him back to fall gracefully right into his lap with an appropriate squeak. Luciano simply snakes his arms around him to keep him from falling and maybe, just maybe, sending a sly look over at a fuming Ludwig.

Luciano rests his head against Feli's as the meeting is started with much more caution than ever before. He just keeps a smug smile on his face while Feli whimpers and wiggles to get comfy in his new spot. When he's sure no one is paying too much attention, Luciano leans ever so lightly to whisper in his ear.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." Feli jumps at that, blinking up at him dumbly. With a near silent chuckle Luciano nuzzles back into his counterpart.

"I don't mind," He whispers more seductively than he means to, but not really regretting his choice. He's utterly proud at the blush that appears on Feli's face and the way his counterpart snuggles more into him. He sits smugly the rest of the meeting, immensely pleased with the way his plan went through.


	30. 1p2p Russia randomes

Vlad leans gently on the wall behind him, not finding it in himself to be interactive. He's too tired for that. His people energy has thus depleted the moment he walked into the party, though being honest he was more so dragged by Allen and Oliver.

Alfred's house is huge and very accommodating to all of the guests. Even with all the beings, it's not overly crowded as Vlad would think. Still he shies away when someone comes too close, using his lack of inviting facial expressions to make sure they stay far enough away.

He sighs in a controlled manner, turning his water bottle in his hands methodically and watching the other guests mill about. His mind is racing through calculations to keep his thoughts busy and from becoming too pretentious. He gets to the most difficult equation and ultimately freezes. not because he does not know how to solve the problem but because of something entirely new.

He's never seen such an easy smile on someone's face. It's so natural and inviting he can't help but stare. It's soft, pleasant in a way he could never hope to achieve. It's breathtaking. He jumps when he's elbowed in the side.

"What you staring at?" Allen stands in front of him and looks the way Vlad's eyes were just locked. Vlad sighs to the intrusion of his space, his energy lessening as Allen is exhausting to be around.

"The one talking to Alfred. His smile is.." Vlad trails off, ignoring the smirk Allen throws over his shoulder at him.

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" To the idea Vlad scoffs.

"I am not jealous. I am envious, there is a difference." He explains. Though he's not sure if Allen understand's he's envious of the other's ability to smile so easily, it doesn't stop Allen from waving his hands wildly in the air.

"Yo Braginski!" Vlad raises an eyebrow when Allen gestures for someone to come closer only for this throat to close up when Alfred and his friend come closer. Vlad blinks dumbly at the person now in front of him, their smile more tantalizing from up close.

"Ivan this is Vlad, he's staring at you cause he thinks you're cute." Allen makes an introduction. Vlad offers him a deadpan glare, but does not deny the accusation. It is not entirely unfounded. He locks eyes back on the stranger, Ivan as he just learned. His breathing halting completely when Ivan giggles gently.

"Aw that is so sweet," Ivan laughs easily into his hand and Vlad gulps down his inability to talk. Of course they just met but Ivan has yet to be exhausting, talking easily with Allen and Alfred like they aren't annoying. So maybe Vlad is envious of just more than his smile.

* * *

Probably one of the weirdest arguments they have ever had was trying to figure out who is the 'big spoon' and who is the 'little spoon'. Vlad would insist that he was neither, and that he is in fact a human being and shouldn't be reduced to such cutlery, while Ivan giggled into his hand and said Vlad should be a soup spoon.

"I still do not understand," Vlad's voice deadpans over the pillow. Ivan giggles again, snuggling deeper into his chest with their arms wrapped around each other, having given up on the whole 'spoon' idea.

"Big spoon holds little spoon," Ivan says back to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Vlad winces and sighs, lifting one hand to gently run it through Ivan's ashen hair.

"That is reasonable, but why people have to be called such things," There's a twist in his nose as he tries to think of a logical answer. Ivan hums happily, not bothering to dignify his voiced thoughts with an answer. Vlad sighs again, tightening his hold unconsciously.

"People come up with the oddest terms, I mean really," Vlad is still going off. Ivan hums again and wiggles up enough to put them nose to nose. The sudden closeness has Vlad shutting his mouth. Ivan smiles at him knowingly and kisses him gently.

"Who cares~" He coos with another giggles and moves to nuzzle his head into Vlad's neck, causing the other to shudder. Vlad shifts a few times, trying to get comfortable. It's a little easier with Ivan dancing his fingertips over his back to cool him down.

* * *

In reality it was an accumulation of things that got them stuck in the closet. A bad idea here, a dumb dare there, and a few well placed shoves landed both of them pressed to each other in the closet. They fidgeted until they came face to face with each other in the most comfortable of positions and yet still very awkward. Naturally he knows the responsibility is to be spread, it doesn't stop him from narrowing his eyes at the playful glint in Ivan's.

"I blame you," Vlad deadpans to him. His words cause Ivan to giggle. They shift in the silence, switching from one foot to the other with not enough room to sit fully. The silence isn't as uncomfortable as it could be. Vlad doesn't feel the need to force a conversation, but yet his mouth betrays him.

"What is your favorite color?" He says lowly. Ivan hums to his question, tilting his head cutely.

"Red, what is Volodya's favorite?" Ivan plays with the ends of his scarf, twisting the fabric this way and that with a small smile on his face. Vlad sighs.

"Violet." He clenches his jaw tight at the soft hum Ivan lets out. There's a few more minutes of silence, a few tense seconds of hope they think someone might be near enough to hear them banging on the door but nothing. Vlad shifts his feet again.

"Why do you call me Volodya?" The questions hangs heavy off his tongue, not quite liking the way it comes out. To this Ivan giggles.

"Do you not like it?" Vlad takes a deep breath to the gentle question and shakes his head.

"I just don't get it." He admits. The nickname is special in a way, a term of endearment. The way his heart pounded when Ivan first called him that made him leave the meeting to check for possible blood.

He doesn't have time to think as Ivan presses their lips together softly. He blinks wide eyed at his counterpart, still smiling with glee. Ivan goes back to his side of the wall. This time Vlad keeps his mouth shut.

* * *

Ivan lives in the snow. It's ever present for him, a solid constant to the tundra of his life. Being honest he hated it most of the time. It settled in his hair and latched onto his skin, a chill wiggling through his coat to his bones and staying for hours on end. Of course we was used to the cold but that didn't mean he had to like it.

There were instances he did like the snow however. The first of snow fall always took his breath away with the gentleness that is reserved in his wicked country. The melting of snow made him smile for the chance of new life. With a neutral face he looks to Vlad next to him. His counterpart looks starstruck. The adoring look brings a smile to Ivan's face.

Vlad's home is warm and forest fires rage his lands. For him to see snow is close to a miracle. Ivan giggles at the odd picture of snow in Vlad's dark brown hair. Times like this he's glad he has snow, if it means seeing such an awing look on someone's face.

He giggles again and sneakily scoops some snow in his glove covered hand. He pushes it compact and smirks up at Vlad who has since watched him work with a casual raised eyebrow.

"What are.." Vlad trails off and Ivan giggles. He tosses the ball back and forth and Vlad takes a step away from him.

"Don't you dare throw that snowba- dammit!" Ivan covers his mouth with his hands at the words that slip through Vlad's mouth. To hear his pacifist opposite swear even a little is an accomplishment. Vlad brushes the snow away from his shoulder, flicking some of it back towards Ivan in a feeble attempt at revenge.

Ivan does eventually get snow down his coat when Vlad decides to have some fun though his face stays blank. Ivan squeaks and tackles him down fully soaking both of their clothes. With a tired, but happy, sigh Ivan walks hand in hand with Vlad back his house. They help each other out of their wet coats, Vlad going to start up the fire place while Ivan makes tea. After collecting as many blankets as they could find, they cocoon up. Ivan hums happily into Vlad's natural warmth, a smile on his face at the idea someone likes his cold.

* * *

"No," Ivan blinks dumbly at the answer he receives. He tilts his head at Vlad reading casually a their dining room table. It's not often anyone, Vlad specifically, tells him no. At least not over something this small.

"Aw Volodya," He coos with a small pout on his face. Vlad doesn't bother to look up, keeping his eyes trained on the pages in front of him. Ivan's pout grows and he moves to Vlad, pushing the book out of his way to sit sideways in his lap, getting all of his attention.

"Please Volodya," He tries again. Vlad narrows his eyes.

"No, I will not play," He says forcefully. Ivan twists his nose and kisses Vlad quickly.

"Please?" He whispers against his lips. Vlad sighs with a soft shake to his voice.

"No." To that Ivan kisses him again, longer and sweeter, moving his hands to pull Vlad closer by tugging gently at his hair.

"Would Volodya rather play with me?" There's a husky tinge to his voice as Vlad's fingers trail up his back. He smiles to the lust forming in the other's eyes though Vlad is probably trying to ignore it and keep up his stuffy appearance.

Ivan giggles and kisses him again letting his hands roam and get Vlad's skin hotter than it already is. He slips his fingers up, tracing odd patterns with his fingers and getting Vlad to release a small noise in enjoyment. He hums happily at positive interaction, a sound that slowly turns into a soft moan when rough lips leave languid kisses on his neck. His original task of getting Vlad to play some other game long forgotten by the time Vlad feels good enough to touch his skin too and give him chills. This kind of game is much better anyway.

* * *

Even if it's true, there is no way Vlad would openly admit to being comfortable. He crosses his arms outside the large building, staring down Ivan with a deadpan glare on his face. Ivan pretends to pout but he can't stop smiling.

"It is time to go in Volodya," Ivan giggles into his sleeves. Vlad's nose twitches. When Ivan told him about the Halloween party he never said how big. Al has a knack for throwing huge get togethers. This many people seeing him in such a way is not something he planned for. It hadn't been all that hard to convince Vlad to wear the outfit in reality, because he really does like it. Again, there is no way he will openly admit to that.

Ivan grabs his hands and pulls them close, nuzzling their noses together and getting Vlad to relax. He sighs to mentally prepare himself, letting Ivan's giggle be music to his ears instead of the gates of hell opening.

"You look cute," Ivan tells him, playing with the buttons on Vlad's dark brown bear onsie. Ivan of course picked it out for him, practically throwing it his head and telling him they are doing a couples costume with his arms in air in excitement. As if Vlad could say no to that. Vlad threads their fingers together and kisses his cheek.

"So do you," He murmurs through clenched teeth, not used to giving compliments. It's true though. Ivan is practically glowing in his polar bear onsie, wiggling in happiness at being so cozy. Just before Ivan opens the door Vlad pulls him back to wrap him in a tight hug.

"This is ridiculous," He whispers harshly in Ivan's ear, earning him another giggle and a kiss to the cheek. Ivan kisses his fingers and smiles up at him. With one more deep breath they enter the giant home, Vlad being secretly grateful that Ivan decided against trying to one-up Alfred in an unplanned costume contest.

* * *

Ivan sits with his legs crossed underneath him, watching as Vlad meticulously walks about the room collecting clothing to fold and place neatly in a suitcase. With every added article something drops in his stomach. He scrunches up his face at the unpleasant feeling.

He blinks up innocently when Vlad places a gentle hand on his cheek, a small gesture of comfort that is very big for someone who is not into much physical contact. Ivan smiles for him, an expression that falls the moment Vlad is back to packing.

The sadness is a little unnerving for him. Not that he hasn't felt sadness before, but this one is almost different. The people who left before, the others, they wanted to leave. They wanted to go home and stay there. He watches Vlad again, his movements stopping and starting just the slightest, stalling. He doesn't want to leave either.

Ivan climbs off the bed and hugs Vlad from behind, hiding his face in his neck. Vlad sighs and places one hand over his shoulder to rest on Ivan's head the best he can.

"Does Volodya have to go?" He whispers. He can feel Vlad nod his head.

"Da. This is non-negotiable," Ivan whines, picking up on the irritation in Vlad's voice, knowing it's not directed at him. He loosens his grip just enough for Vlad to turn around and hold his face between his hands. Ivan pouts trying to make himself seem not as sad as he is. Vlad kisses his nose.

"I will be back as soon as I am able," The reassurance makes him feel just a bit better, knowing Vlad wants to return to him. With a small tug Ivan brings him in for another kiss, slow and soft. He keeps Vlad distracted until the alarm goes off. Like a lost puppy Ivan follows him to the door, kissing him again with a bone crushing hug, and plastering a smile on his face until Vlad's cab is out of sight. He wraps his arms around himself, missing his counterparts ever present warmth more than he cares to admit and already counting down the days.

* * *

Ivan can't help the buzz inside him, standing in the small airport with his keys clenched in his hands. He schools a smile onto his face though his insides are churning. How long has it been since he's waited for someone to come back to him? How long has it been since someone wanted to come back to him?

Vlad has been gone for 4 months. 4 long months of meetings with his own side of the world and home issues he needed to attend to. Ivan spent the days counting down, waiting for that simple call from Vlad telling him he's on the plane home. A bubble of happiness burst inside him at the words. Vlad thought this was home. It didn't really feel like home without him.

A group of people come from the terminal and Ivan lifts his head, searching for his brown bear. Vlad appears looking haggard from the work stress, spotting Ivan and standing just the smallest higher. The smile on Ivan's face is genuine as Vlad approaches him.

With a simple motion Vlad drops his suitcase and envelops Ivan in a clinging hug. Ivan is quick to return the embrace, Vlad's body heat warming him in a way he missed even more. He lets out a soft giggle and nuzzles into him, not caring for the odd looks sent their way.

"Vanya," The soft way Vlad says his name has Ivan giggling more and pulling back to pepper his face in soft kisses. Vlad doesn't bother to stop him, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. They rest their foreheads together, holding hands tighter than they are letting on.

"Welcome home Volodya," Ivan says softly. Vlad sighs in response, kissing his cheek gently.

"I missed you," He confesses easily. The words spark a beating in Ivan's heart nearly making it fall out. He wraps Vlad in another hug to make sure it stays in.

* * *

Maybe it had been longer, but Vlad could never really be sure. Sometime the days just seemed to pass in a blur whenever he got the chance to be around Ivan. His used to be lonely days inside became snuggles by the fire or even going outside for a walk int eh woods, seeing snow and just having what he would call fun.

All in all it made sense, their relationship took a turn towards that way a long time ago, or at least he thinks it was a long time ago. He's lost count of the years he's been showing up on Ivan's doorstep to spend time with him. perhaps it should have been expected, with the way Ivan tells how he is feeling bluntly and openly. Still, that doesn't mean he felt prepared.

"я люблю тебя," Ivan says simply, kissing his head and then heading into the kitchen to see what he could make for dinner that night. Vlad stares wide eyed at the book in front of him, blinking dumbly onto the page he has read 6 times already yet can't seem to remember anything that was written.

He glances over at Ivan humming happily to himself in the kitchen, moving around like he's dancing on cloud. With a quick motion he stands and walks to the bathroom. It's a little frenzied as he quickly rips off his shirt to put a hand over his heart that has since started bleeding out, threatening to pop at any moment. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes to calm himself, willing his heart to stop pounding.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, almost scandalized at the red tinge on his cheeks, not to mention the bleeding part of his chest. He's nearly ruined his clothes and Ivan's sink.

"ой дерьмо," He mutters. If Ivan plans on saying _that_ more often, he's going to need to prepare for it.


	31. Sentence Prompts 5

Prompt: Klaus and Gil adopting a little kid for a week

Klaus isn't even trying to sign out logical words, he's really just flailing his hands back and forth because he doesn't even know how to to _begin_ to words properly. Eventually he settles on smacking his hands to his face and glaring at Gilbert through his fingers.

"I couldn't just leave them on the side of the road what kind of _monster_ do you think I am?" Gilbert says accusingly, mocking more hurt by placing a hand over his chest dramatically. He picks up the basket he placed on the ground and squeezes it to his chest.

"We're taking care of them!" He shouts. Klaus drops his hands, a flurry of motions following.

 _Are you insane?_ Is the first coherent thing he manages to sign out. Gilbert scoffs at the idea, bringing the basket closer. Klaus backs away out of instinct over actual fear. He gets caught besides his counterpart though as he pulls back a blanket to a sleeping child, just a few months old and somehow still sleeping peacefully through Gilbert's loud voice.

Klaus grimaces as his heart strings are tugged, looking up at Gilbert with a mild form of disgruntlement. Gilbert just smiles down at him wildly, clearing enjoying the situation more and more. He kisses Klaus's cheek quickly.

"Just for a week? Then we can a find a home? Please Klaus please?" He begs gently head butting Klaus to show his affection. Klaus grimaces harder, a low long sigh escaping him. He half heartedly glares at Gilbert and the other snickers happily, taking the baby and the basket to their room to place on a more stable surface. Klaus shakes his head with a small smile on his face, wondering how he ever managed to be with someone so spontaneously kind.

* * *

Prompt: Poly 1p2p RusIta

Feliciano had for lack of better wording, a very no good rotten bad day. He woke up late which meant he couldn't paint as much as he wanted to, and while not the worst thing did put a damper to the start of his day. He managed to leave for work on time but almost broke down and just barely got to a gas station in time so he wouldn't have to call and wait for someone to drive him to the restaurant. Since he had to stop he was late to work and so walked right into a freak lunch rush without preparation. Though his co-workers did forgive him, he was made to stay and close because of it. He didn't get to nap the whole day.

He whimpers to himself as he fiddles with the key in the lock, his whole moral making it hard to focus. He sighs when it finally clicks and he walks inside. His jacket is dropped to the first chair he sees. He rubs his eyes and trudges over to the couch, falling face first next to Vlad.

"You are home late," He says not looking up from his book but placing a hand gently on Feliciano's head in comfort. Feli whines and explains his day, every so often getting acknowledging hums from Vlad in response.

"Oh, so you are alive," Feliciano twists to look at the bedroom door where Luciano appears. He nods his head and sits up to watch Luciano go to the kitchen and start preparing food. He's about to ask what he's making when arms wrap around his waist.

"Feli is home~" Ivan coos in his ear and snuggles into him. Feli giggles at the cuddles and accepts them gratefully. Ivan prattles on about how much he missed Feli when Luciano brings him food, petting his head in an affectionate way before going back to the bedroom.

"You need sleep," Vlad finally looks up after Feli has finished eating. Feli pouts a little but when Ivan carries him to the bed he can't help but giggle in resignation. Luciano is already sleeping face first on the bed, having only stayed up to see Feli get home. Feli snuggles into him, sighing happily when Ivan curls up beside him. He's barely asleep when Vlad places a hand on his head to run his fingers through his hair and join them.

* * *

Prompt: Liechtenstein being protected by bullies from 2p Russia

Coming from a rich family, maybe Eva shouldn't have told her brother she would walk home from school by herself. He has a mean streak and he had plenty of other work to do today, she didn't want to pester him for a ride back. She doesn't even get off school grounds before a group from the school next door corners her.

"Little princess, all by her lonesome," One of them teases. Eva keeps her expression in check at the remark. She eyes them all carefully, her mind racing in the 12 different directions on how to take each and every one of them down. Her brother isn't stupid. She knows more self defense skills and techniques than strictly necessary. One of the bullies steps closer and she tenses, prepared to drop her things and ram the heel of her hand right where it hurts.

"HEY," Eva snaps her head to one of her teachers walking closer with another student right behind them. The bullies scatter instantly and Eva knows they were all bark and no bite. The teacher asks her the right questions to which she has generic answers. When the adult walks away she peeks up at the student.

"Thank you," She says softly. They look down at her with a brooding look then sigh.

"I couldn't let them harm you," He says. To that she giggles and starts back on her walk home.

"I'd have been more worried what I would have done to them," She smiles brightly. The boy blinks dumbly at her but follows cautiously.

"You're not a fighter," He says now walking her home. She shakes her head.

"I do not like to and am very glad I didn't have to," She smiles up at him and the smallest peppering of pink crosses his cheeks though his face does not change its deadpan expression.

"I'm Eva," She introduces herself when they arrive to her front gate. The boy bows his head like out of some fairy tale.

"Vlad, it was nice to meet you," And without another word he turns and leaves. Eva smiles to herself gently. Such a kind person and yet with such an expression, just like a brother she knows who will mostly likely bombard her with questions as soon as she gets inside.

* * *

Prompt: Gilbert being sweet as usual, singing 'You Are My Sunshine' to Klaus as he dies in his arms. **Warning:** Character Death.

Gilbert feels the pain jolt through him. It leaves him breathless and stumbling to hold himself upright on a dresser, panting harshly. It's excruciating, like someone is tearing through his chest and stealing away his stomach, or his heart. He _hates_ it. Up until a month ago the pain stayed a dull ache in his chest, then grew into sudden bursts of agony. He clenches his teeth and hisses.

It takes effort to move from his support, gripping hard to the wall when he can get a hand to it. He walks to the living room and what left he could feel begins to hurt as he spots Klaus on the couch. His counterpart is staring blankly at a wall as tears slowly roll down his cheeks, shaking in sync to when the pain runs through Gilbert. He mindlessly turns his head, a desolate look in his now bloodshot eyes.

Gilbert swallows his pain to march over to him with a strong front. He crashes down next to Klaus, snaking an arm around his waist to pull him to lay on the couch. Klaus turns away from him at first then buries his head into Gilbert's chest to weep silently. Gilbert closes his eyes tight, his own tears beginning to slip through as he keeps Klaus locked in his grip, wanting to memorize the warm feel of him for whatever time they have left.

Gilbert isn't too sure what compels him to do it, maybe because he knows Klaus loves his voice, maybe because they are both out of ideas, but Gilbert sings. His voice cracks from his emotions and it's too soft to be like the way he normally sounds. It makes Klaus cry harder and hold him just as much as his strength will allow.

Every so often a shot of pain will shoot through them, making Klaus wince and twitch in Gilbert's arms. Gilbert rubs smooth circles on his back though he can feel his own strength fading with every new stab. He continues to sing until the song ends, shaking and whispering out one last thing for Klaus to hear.

"Iche liebe dich," He whispers as strong as he can. Klaus shakes too, tapping at his shoulder weakly in morse code for him to get the message. Gilbert grits his teeth and before he knows it Klaus's hold loosens dramatically and he goes slack.

Gilbert holds tight to his lifeless body, a new harder pain shooting through him now with fresh tears making themselves known. He tries to keep himself together as much as he can when his heart beats unevenly. He gasps for air but it doesn't come. He grips tight to Klaus, only feeling just a bit awesome that he managed to make his counterparts last moments somewhat bearable, then his eyes only see black.


	32. 1p2p Japan - Reporter and the Bad Boy

Kiku holds tight to his school work, the notes for the newspaper club on top so he can skim over and jot down any new ideas as they come to him. He scrunches his face in thought and looks up only to have a rock fly past his face and narrowly miss a car in passing. The sudden startle has him fumbling with his books, nearly dropping them to the ground.

"Shit!" And the exclamation Kiku turns to the cemetery next to him and where the rock came from. His eyes widen as Kuro jogs closer and away from the rest of his friends or as some would call them gang. Kiku knows his cheeks are heating up. He has the most awful crush on Kuro, ever since he saved Kiku from being bullied by others despite his apathetic nature. He hides his face behind his work as Kuro leans on the small fence to smirk at him.

"You okay there kitten?" The bad boy coos at him. Kiku nods his head not having the words to say back. Even if he had them, they would have left him when Kuro hops the fence easily, flipping his friends the finger for their jeering. Kiku blinks dumbly at him when he holds out his hands.

"Come on let me carry your books. It's the least I could do for almost pegging you with a pebble," Kuro winks and Kiku finds himself tentatively handing his things over. They start to walk and he almost wishes he didn't hand them over so he'd have something to do with his hands.

"You don't have to walk me home," He mutters. To that Kuro snickers and nudges him playfully.

"Sorry kitty no can do," Kiku turns his head to his feet when Kuro winks at him again.

"Can't have any one else hitting on you with a rock or otherwise," Kiku jumps at that much to Kuro's amusement. He hides his face in his hand, making a mental note to not walk past the cemetery home anymore.

* * *

Kiku shuffles his feet uneasily. This new topic for the newspaper, while exciting, puts a knot in his stomach. Ludwig had the idea to interview the automotive club, and then it spanned into interviewing other students with special vehicles. Then Feliciano had the brilliant idea that he should be the one to interview the kids with motorcycles, who just happen to be Kuro and his group of friends.

The students begin to filter out and Kiku grips his clipboard tighter. He plans to intercept Kuro before he leaves to go.. do whatever he does after school. His face is heating up before the other even exits the building. His heart pounds when Kuro shows up, talking with two of his other friends. They lock eyes and as if on instinct Kuro comes over to him.

"Hello kitten," Kuro purrs to him. Kiku has to make a conscious effort to get his words out. Kuro raises an eyebrow at his reasoning then pouts.

"So you didn't just want to talk to me?" Kiku jumps.

"No! I mean, you and. I just." He hides behind his clipboard as Kuro laughs. He gasps when he's pulled gently towards the parking lot. They stop right by Kuro's bike, black and sleek and gleaming in the sun.

"First things first," Kuro tells him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kiku goes to make a note on his paper when a helmet is pushed onto his head. He stares wide eyed at Kuro through it. The other winks.

"Safety first." Kiku is overwhelmed as Kuro pulls him onto the bike in front of him, bracing Kiku between his arms, hands now on the handles. The clipboard is dropped to the ground.

"Second thing," Kuro coos at him and the bike roars obnoxiously to life. Kiku squeaks and throws his arms around Kuro's shoulders. He can barely make out Kuro's snickering over the engine reeving.

"Hold on~" Kuro teases and eases out of the parking lot. Kiku hangs tight to him, knowing for a fact Kuro is not going as fast as he could. He can feel the wind rushing through his uniform, heart going wild. Kuro shifts slightly to nuzzle against him as best he can with Kiku's head in a helmet and in that moment he's glad he's wearing it. If not only for safety but so Kuro can't make fun of the red tinge to his cheeks.

* * *

Kiku looks out at the sky as it darkens. He saw the clouds in the distance earlier this morning and a gut feeling told him to bring his umbrella. He's just very glad he listened since it started raining half way through staying late to work on newspaper club stuff. If he had left with everyone else he would have just barely gotten home.

Carefully he piles his books into his backpack and makes sure it's all zipped up so no water will get into it. The umbrella makes a schwink noise as it unfurls outside.

He walks home somewhat slowly, being very mindful of the puddles in his path and enjoying the pittering sound as the drops hit the top of the umbrella. This'll give him an excuse to heat up some tea when he gets back home, not that he wouldn't have done that in the first place.

"Oi kitten!" He knows no one else who would call out a nickname like that. He stops in his spot to turn his head up and see Kuro smirking at him from under a banister that's just barely covering him to keep him dry. Kiku swallows down his crush filled nerves and goes closer.

"What you doing walking out on a day like this?" Kuro coos at him though he's in no real position to talk.

"What are you doing?" Kiku counters somewhat lamely. Kuro snickers and looks up at the sky. He doesn't give an answer and Kiku twists the handle of the umbrella in his hands.

"I'm going home, to make tea," He blurts out. He does his best to not shrink under the amused expression Kuro gives him.

"Would you.. like to join me?" He fumbles out the last of his question and Kuro smirks hardcore. He pushes off the banister and slides under the umbrella, far closer than he needs to be, and places his hand over Kiku's on the handle.

"Lead the way kitten," He coos. Kiku turns his head down to hide his embarrassed expression but a small smile comes to his face at the easy warmth of them together. The pittering of rain keeps going, every so often mixed with a cackle from Kuro as he says something just right to get Kiku to laugh lightly even though the day is dark.


	33. 1p2p Russia Randomes 2

The day could have gone a lot better in his opinion. The fighting started way too soon and there came a moment all of his papers were almost scattered all over the meeting room floor. Vlad knows his emotions aren't expressed very well, but even on his angry drive home he can still feel his muscles aching from the pure look of annoyance that hindered him.

It takes all of his mental control to not slam the door shut. As a country who knows what kind of damage that would cause, not only to the vehicle in question but the property around him. He takes a calculated breath as he walks up the steps to his and Ivan's now shared home, entering just loud enough to not startle the other in surprise.

He pauses in the doorway, mostly because he does not know how to continue forward. Every blanket in the house must be downstairs, along with every pillow, and by the looks of it, every towel, sheet, and mattress to. It's a labyrinth of cloth covered chairs with a higher pitched spot in the center of the floor.

"Ah! Welcome back Volodya!" From somewhere in the impressive fort Vlad hears Ivan call out to him. Uneasily he kneels down, looking into the confines of the blankets. He makes sure to pull off his shoes first before managing to crawl through even if he thinks it's undignified.

Ivan is in the center of the the hoard of pillows, snuggled up and comfy with a book in his hands and a few more settled around him. There is a pile of snacks on a chair in the corner and off the floor for cleanliness. Ivan smiles at him, giggling happily and gesturing him closer. Vlad does so even if confused as to why. He flops his head down into Ivan's lap at the other's prodding. He sighs when Ivan runs his fingers through his hair, the wretched meeting long forgotten in a sea of blankets.

* * *

Usually without fail Vlad would pay the utmost attention to a meeting. Though this one has gone to hell right of the bat. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance when his phone lights up from nestled inside his briefcase. He raises an eyebrow to that. There's no one here who would call him and his boss knows he's in a meeting and therefor can not answer.

Curiosity taking over he pulls out the device. The smallest bit of panic fills him at seeing Ivan's name attached to the text message. There's no reason for his other to contact him unless it's an emergency. He opens the message and nearly sighs in relief at seeing just a picture of Ivan with a adorable pout on his face along with the tagged on caption.

I am bored without my Volodya. The corners of Vlad's mouth twitch as he discreetly responds though no one would notice him. Before he can hit send another message from Ivan comes through. This time of his counterpart on the floor with his face still in a pout.

Vlad covers his mouth with a hand to make sure the smile threatening to cross his face is unseen. Especially when Ivan sends another picture of himself in the mirror with his tongue stuck out and then another not 2 seconds later of him hiding sweetly behind a sunflower.

Vlad knows he's smiling, a feat very few have accomplished yet something Ivan has supreme skill in. The next picture makes his cheeks heat up at the slight seductive tilt to the picture and Ivan's caption not helping.

Volodya needs to come home soon. Even through text Vlad can tell the slight demand. He clenches his teeth and tries to be composed when another picture comes through. He raises his eyebrows to the oddly shaped frog on his screen. It takes a moment but Ivan eventually texts him.

Oops. Vlad stares at the picture not knowing how to handle it.

That was meant for Fredka. Vlad puts his phone down on the table and covers his mouth again to stifle the smallest of laughs that escape him. He manages to pick up his phone to type out a message back.

I will be home soon enough, please be patient. And no. Do not explain the frog. He hides his phone back in his case and looks up to Allen staring at him incredulously.

"We're dead guys Vlad smiled. Prepare for the apocalypse." And the meeting is forgotten.

* * *

Ivan twists up his nose, staring at his counterpart from across the table. He stretches across the wood, resting his cheek on his arms and padding his hands like a child to get Vlad's attention. It does not work. He furrows his brows lightly and pads more, making the table shake.

"Can I help you Ivan?" Vlad asks simply no looking up from the book in his hands. Ivan hums in thought and pads again.

"Yes," He says back though he does not go on to explain. He doesn't really need help, but the sour expression that is on Vlad's face is something he wants to change. He wiggles out of his seat and goes to stand by Vlad's mindlessly playing with his hair as he does so. He giggles a little smugly when Vlad puts down his books to lean into the affectionate touch.

"я люблю тебя," Ivan leans down and kisses his forehead sweetly, nuzzling ever so slightly into his soft brown hair. He giggles again when Vlad tenses underneath him, slowly turning his head up.

"я.. тоже тебя.. люблю," He says back unconfidently. Ivan nuzzles him more, peppering his face with soft kisses and only stopping when Vlad puts a hand on his face to push him away. Ivan giggles at the action, his eyes bright. Vlad lets out a controlled sigh before shaking his head and the corners of his lips twitch up.

Ivan feels a swell of pride inside him at the sight. It's an easy smile almost gracing Vlad's normally rigid features. He holds his hand tightly and kisses the palm, doing his best to keep that smile there for as long as he can.


	34. 1p2p Ame - You may now smack that ass

The day a most couples set a date to get married is one of the most exciting of their lives. It's exhilarating to be able to look at their future spouse and know that they want to spend their rest of their life with them so much they are willing to hold a large ceremony to prove it. It takes time, and planning, and patience, and love to be able to host such an event. In the end, it's a day to remember forever.

Tommy takes a deep breath, walking down the aisle decorated with bright blue flowers with Oliver's arm linked with his. They share excited smiles as Oliver goes to take his seat in the front row, already blubbering up with tears. Tommy pulls at his suit, trying to make it fit better as he is not used to such stuffy and expensive clothing. Personally, he would have rather run off to Vegas or even just go to a random court house to make it official, but his husband to be insisted on the event, saying it would make it all much more memorable.

He runs his hands over the black fabric, smiling uneasily to the priest who looks happy himself. Tommy never expected a day like this to come for him. Most of his life has been scrappy, bouncing from place to place and never settling down. Then one day he started bouncing around with someone who never seemed to want to be in one place for long. They traveled, and occasionally went to work together, but started staying together. Tommy couldn't have been more surprised when Alfred proposed.

He didn't even see it coming. Alfred just dropped to his knee one day and popped the question. Tommy felt overwhelmed. Sure he loved Alfred and he knew that Alfred loved him, they had been dating for years. The fact Alfred would be so willing to be with him makes his heart flutter. He's not sure if it's allowed by some unspoken law, but the other nations cheered and approved, so he doesn't worry about it.

Matt pushes his arms playfully, his own way of saying congratulations. Tommy smiles at his brother, also fidgeting in his suit. Matt is even less accustomed to being formal but he nodded his head immediately when Tommy stumbled over his words to ask him to be his best man. He couldn't think of anyone else that deserved the position who has been with him for so long and always been there for him.

Flavio giggles from the other side of Matt, blowing Tommy a kiss in happiness. Klaus peeks out from behind the blonde, signing out with his hand how exciting this all is. Tommy smiles back at them. Flavio has been his best friend for years now and Klaus helped him stand on his own two feet back in the day. It only makes sense to him to have them all by his side during this moment.

Across from them is Matthew and Ivan and Natalia, Alfred's best friends. They all stand perfectly straight and smiling giddily among themselves. Tommy locks eyes with Matthew and the two share a sweet smile. Matthew had been the one to fully support them first, making sure his own parental figures understood that they really did love each other and their happiness overflowed when near each other. Tommy owes Matthew a lot for his help.

Music starts and Tommy practically jumps out of his skin, snapping his head to the entryway. His hands fly to his mouth cover up his dropped jaw at Alfred being walked down the aisle by Arthur. He laughs to himself and starts wiping away emotional tears at the sight of Alfred in his white suit, the smallest of veils placed on his head running down the back of his head. Alfred is laughing softly to himself with his eyes only settled on Tommy.

Tommy manages to keep his eyes clean for when Alfred is passed off to him, both of them smiling to each other with an adoring look. Its overwhelming and Tommy has to take a deep breath to not start blubbering up again. Alfred looks so good in his suit, it curves to him just right and the white makes his blue eyes pop. He looks amazing and Tommy can't really help himself.

Alfred has put up with all of his habits, good and bad and ugly. Sure they bicker sometimes, but they can usually get over their arguments quickly and effectively. Not to say Tommy has a lot of bad habits, but more so natural reactions after doing them for years on end. One of those reactions involves the way Alfred's behind looks in nice clothing. Tommy has lost count of the times he's smacked Alfred's butt to hear his lover make undignified moments. He's going to remember this one though.

 _SMACK._

Tommy freezes. It's been a natural habit to smack Alfred's booty for so long, the when he saw the perfect opportunity to do so when Alfred turned to face the priest more so, his mind went on autopilot. He clenches his jaw tight with a strained smile on his face as Alfred slowly moves his head to stare at him. His face is beginning to blush in utter bewilderment. Meanwhile Tommy is dying inside. He fucked up. He fucked up royally. He smacked Alfred's ass in front of all their family and friends on their wedding day.

It's deadly quietly around them as everyone heard the tell tale smacking sound. Tommy is trying to scramble for the words to even begin to say sorry, or oops, or _something_ to make up for the fact he pretty much just ruined their big day. He and Alfred planned for so long this moment and he just dashed it all to hell. He's going to be in so much shit for this. And their families saw and he's pretty sure there are a few officials in the audience as well. He fucked up.

The silence stretches on as no one says anything. Tommy starts to shake out of no idea what to do when he feels motion from behind him. He jerks his head around to Matt, who is now leveling their father figure with a stare.

"You owe me 5 bucks," Matt says smugly to Francois. The Frenchman groans but waves his hand in an 'I know' fashion. Tommy stares at them both wide eyed then turns the look to Alfred. He opens his mouth to try to say something when Matthew snorts, covering his mouth with a hand. Then Alfred laughs.

Alfred hasn't taken his eyes off Tommy, laughing openly and wildly in his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling at the absolute merriment about the whole situation. Tommy's shoulders droop as he thought he would be completely dead because of what he just did. Instead his future husband clings to his brother as they both try hard to stand as it's hard with the utter guffaws coming from them.

He hasn't seen Alfred laugh this much in a while, it makes the corners of his mouth twitch up as his so close to husband gasps for air. Eventually Matthew drops his brother, letting Alfred fall to his knees and bang his hand on the ground a few times while Matthew covers his stomach with his arms to hold himself together.

Tommy takes a deep breath as the rest of the audience starts to giggles to themselves, the majority of the awkwardness passing just enough. Alfred wipes tears from his eyes, his megawatt smile not slipping in the slightest. He locks eyes with Tommy, still giggling and pulls himself from the floor, taking Tommy's hand to squeeze it tight. Tommy stares dumbfounded at him for being somewhat _okay_ with what just happened. Alfred faces the priest and nods him on who starts the ceremony with a small stutter.

Tommy can't take his eyes off Alfred. His gorgeous sunshine is breezing past his blunder with the most brilliant of smiles on his face, his cheeks still tinged red from his laughing. Tommy squeezes his hand and Alfred glances at him, bubbling up in giggles once more. Even after what he just did, Alfred still wants to be with him. Tommy lets a dopey smile come to his face, keeping his eyes on his most amazing almost husband.

The vows come along and still frazzled from his earlier mishap, Tommy stumbles over the words, accidentally saying fuck a few times, causing Alfred to start laughing again. His so close to being husband puts a hand on his shoulder and holds one up to the priest. His head is facing down as his shoulder shake in a more silent laugh. His smile has yet to disappear

"Skip the damn vows," Alfred wheezes out. Tommy doesn't know whether to sigh in relief to not have to mess up his vows anymore or feel guilty because he's further ruining their special day. The priest looks to him, making him repeat the words and give his final assurance.

"I do," Tommy says confidently. He watches Alfred, still slipping into snickers. The priest manages to get him to say the last words and asks him if he does take Tommy to be his lawfully wedded husband.

"I do," Alfred raises his head to smile at the ceiling, shaking his head in somewhat disbelief. "I do, I do," He continues then looks at Tommy with such joy that Tommy tears up. They barely need any encouragement from the priest to lean together and seal the deal. Tommy pulls back when Alfred giggles into the kiss, holding Tommy's face between his hands and wiping away his emotional tears with his thumbs. Tommy laughs too, wrapping his husband in a tight hug.

The bustle happens soon after, them running down the aisle together hand in hand and jumping into a car to drive to the reception. They are followed by their friends and family and Tommy spends the quiet moment admiring the ring on Alfred's finger. He kisses him so many times and Alfred laughs at every one of them.

When Matthew manages to set up the sappy slideshow of their time together for his best man speech, Alfred doubles over in laughter again at the title of it. Matthew just shrugs and says he forgot to change it but to Tommy, 'married dweebs' is the best title for a happy picture montage. Matthew starts talking as the pictures roll, depicting the first few times Tommy and Alfred went on adventures together and even some as they started to really have feelings for each other, the adoring looks evident in pictures.

Ofcourse there are a few of them being goofy together in ridiculous couple Halloween costumes and maybe one or two of them wrestling in the grass during a picnic. Some giggle at the ones of Tommy flaunting it in a dress, but Alfred kisses his cheeks and tells him those are his favorite.

"And even up until the last moment," Matthew smiles knowingly at them and the slide show changes to a picture of Tommy's hand right over Alfred's butt mid slap. Tommy stares wide eyed at the picture with his jaw dropped and Alfred nearly falls out of his chair.

"You guys are still dweebs," Matthew finishes his best man speech, giggling himself now too at the loud noises from his brother. Alfred buries his head in Tommy's neck, holding onto him happily, trying and failing to muffle his laughter. Tommy smiles down at him, absolute happiness bursting inside him. Alfred looks up to him, new laugh tears coming out. Tommy kisses him sweetly.

"I love you starshine," He whispers. Alfred wiggles in delight and cuddles into his arms.

"I love you too," Alfred says softly. Tommy can't help the well of emotions inside him. Even after such a big fuck up, Alfred still loves him.

* * *

Alternative titles provided by Usagi323 include: Holy Smacktrimony; Unintended Reflex; To Death do us Smack; The Smack Heard Round the Cathedral; I now pronounce you my idiot; How To Fuck up Your Wedding And Fall In Love With Husband All Over Again; Matt Has Very Little Faith In His Brother; and I'm Marrying An Idiot.


	35. 2p N Italy x 1p Liech

Eva holds tight to her bag. She's not exactly afraid of someone taking it, but her brother's warnings come back to her at every moment. Her steps make small tap noises on the pavement, the only other noise is the passing of cars and the haggard breathing that is getting closer and closer.

Her eyes snap up to the person leaning on the wall just a few feet in front of her, hunched on the ground and looking worse for wear. Her heart jumps to her throat and her steps stop. She's not afraid for herself, but this stranger is badly injured if the blood stains on their side is anything to go by. She swallows down her momentary panic to come closer, standing just out of their reach in case they do try something. She blinks down at them as they jerk their head up.

She keeps her breathing controlled and her face neutral as they judge her. There is a wound on their side that they try desperately to keep covered, probably to keep from bleeding more, and a clear gash on their upper arm. A cut is on their cheek too. Their eyes are glaring at her before their head lolls to the side, too exhausted to keep the expression strong.

Eva knows how this feels, to be helpless on the side of the road. She grits her teeth and throws away every voice in her head that sounds suspiciously like her brother. She switches her bag to her other shoulder and kneels down to wrap an arm under this person bleeding on the side of the road. They grunt and gripe as she hoists them up. She whines only slightly when they allow her to carry their weight, staggering and stumbling all the way to her home.

She helps him lay on the couch gently, him hissing as he sprawls out and covering his side again. She bites her lip and gets her two of the first aid kits stashed around her living space. It takes some finagling to get him out of his ruined shirt. Her fingers make quick work of dressing the wounds, having learned the skill after so many years. It's a quick job but it will last till morning when she can take her time.

He rolls into the couch and she heads to her kitchen, making something nice and easy to help get some nourishment in him. Every so often she peeks over at the guest, checking for any blood seeping through the bandages. Some looked deep, she might have to sew him up. She just smiles when she finds him watching her.

She feeds him, him glaring at her softly as she does as if he hates being so helpless, but at the same time enjoys being pampered. She finds him a blanket and wordlessly he stays on the couch to sleep. Maybe she hides some of her valuables in the small safe she keeps just in case.

* * *

Come morning the stranger is more lively, glaring harder now with health in their system and all she gives him is food and soft smiles. He sits up nicely for her when she asks to redress his wounds and properly clean them.

"Why are you helping me?" He finally asks when she's working on putting disinfectant on his cheek. He winces at the stinging before she covers it up properly.

"It is the right thing to do," She tells him gently. He rolls his eyes to her answer, but she can see the gratitude behind the action. She's been in his position before. It's exactly what she would have wanted.

She finds and cleans some thread to sew up his arm, the cut deeper than the others. He hisses at every new stitch but he seems to know it necessary. She ignores his odd judging looks, simply making more food for them both.

He stays for another day, talking crassly and being unpleasant to which she responds nicely, smiling easily to him. He softens later in the night but the morning after she wakes up to him gone, a note written on the table telling her 'thank you' in neat script. The next day she finds flowers on her doorstep.


	36. 2p Romerica

_"This is a horrible idea darling," Flavio chides the other, but still holds the ice cube to his ear. His best friend just laughs, playing with a spare piece of metal, cleaning it mindlessly even though he has done so 12 times. Flavio sighs and pinches the numbed ear to test to see if he can still feel it._

 _"Ready?" He asks cautiously. Even if he is one for spontaneous adventures, this could be dangerous. His best friend cackles and holds up a needle._

 _"Do it babe," He says with a casual nickname. Flavio sighs and lines up the needle to the dot they made earlier. On the count of three he cringes and pushes the needle in. His best friend hisses, breathing becoming staggered. Flavio makes a high pitched whine as it starts to bleed, pushing in the makeshift earring as best he can._

 _"Ew ew ew blood ew," He waves his hands about spinning in a circle from being absolutely creeped out. He glares haughtily at the laugh directed his way._

 _"Relax," They say, holding a tissue to their ear to stop the rest of the blood. Flavio puffs and puts his hands on his hips._

 _"It's going to get infected," He scolds him, again earning him a laugh._

 _"You worry too much." Two weeks later, his friend went to the doctor's and had to get the piercing removed due to it being blistered and pus filled. A month after that he moved just before high school began and Flavio lost contact with him, his only memory being the scrappy made piercing that they never did for him._

* * *

Flavio sits scrolling through his phone feed, checking out the new designs that are coming out and rising to the top of the fashion charts. His mind is whirling in ideas as well as the smell of cleaning chemicals in the piercing parlor. It's not so much a spur of the moment idea, as he had been thinking about getting a piercing done fora while, but finding a scrappy ring among his things sealed the deal.

With finding it brought on a slew of memories he thought he forgot. It's been too long since he's seen his old best friend. He probably wouldn't even recognize him. They lost contact so long ago.

"Alright Flavio?" Someone calls his name and he looks up to the piercer that called him. He follows the man back to a separate room. He unabashedly eyes the man, covered in intricate tattoos that are edgy yet in a way that's tasteful. Flavio feels no regret in getting an eyeful of this man in his tight black t-shirt. His body is exquisite and Flavio wants to dress and undress him.

"Go ahead and take a seat on the table here," The man tells him, closing the door behind him in the room. Flavio does as he's told, smiling brightly at him, eyes scanning the piercings that adorns his face. One ear is lined to the top while the other has only three and his lower lip has a pair of two tiny studs on each side.. Flavio wants to run his tongue over them.

"This your first piercing?" The man asks him, getting tools set up including a needle and some marking ink and cleaning chemicals. He changes his gloves nearly after every new tool is set up.

"Yes," Flavio tells him, his smile not faltering to the gorgeous smirk the man throws back at him.

"What were you thinking about getting?" He asks, standing with a toothpick dabbed in the ink. Flavio explains and shows his ear off, sitting still as the piercer dots it gently. He looks in the mirror when directed and smiles.

"Perfect," He says. It's in the right spot. He lies down when told to, taking a deep breath as the piercer explains the process.

"So what made you decide to get this done?" The insanely attractive man asks him, making conversation and distracting Flavio from the needle that is making it's way up the ranks of being placed next to his head.

"Found an earring from an old friend, decided I wanted to wear it," He answers. The piercer smiles wide at that, the smile clicking in Flavio's mind as something he's seen before though he can't place it quite right. He goes back to looking at the other's earrings. The ear with all the rings are colored to look like a rainbow. The other side however with only three, has two at the bottom and a single one up in the cartilage where he is getting his own done.

"I'm going to count to three, needle goes in on three, okay?" The piercer says to him. Flavio takes one more deep breath and nods his head. He closes his eyes tight, whining as the needle goes through his ear. He lets out a huff when the ring is snapped into place.

"See? That wasn't so bad," The piercer teases, their tone oddly familiar. Flavio puts a hand to his head dramatically in exhilaration and confusion, trying to place the voice.

"Relax Flaves I promise this one won't get infected," Flavio snaps his eyes to the wicked smirk on his piercer's face. He switches to lay on his side, gawking at the man in recognition.

"Sugar you got hot," Is all his mind can think to say. Allen cackles at that, resting his head in his hand and smiling somewhat sweetly back at him.

"It's good to see you again," He says more authentically than he probably means. Flavio just sighs, loving the way that sounds. Allen then jumps into a spiel about how to care for the piercing, going over the proper procedure to soak and clean the piercing so it doesn't get infected like his did nearly 6 years ago.

When checking out, Flavio recognizes the ring in Allen's ear as the one from so long ago. He's mildly smug Allen still has it, knowing his feelings are somewhat mutual. He winks at Allen when he leaves the place,.

"Shit Flaves!" He stops on the sidewalk to face Allen chasing after him. He smiles to the punked out piercer, still with that smirk on his face.

"You forgot this," Allen hands him a card and with a wink goes back into his shop. Flavio turns the card over in his hand and chuckles softly to himself at the number scrawled on it. He will definitely be giving his best friend a call. They have lots of catching up to do and Flavio would be such a liar if he wasn't curious to see what other piercings Allen has.

He's delighted to find nipple piercings.


	37. 2p RusIta

It's not typical but it is not unexpected. It's really simple things that set Luciano off into a screaming cursing fit. Very few can actually understand him as he spits out insults in Italian though every one can understand to move out of the way when he starts throwing knives.

Vlad flips one of his meeting papers over and tilts his head to the side to avoid the knife flung in his direction. He doesn't look up still, knowing the knife wasn't really meant for him. Allen is on the other side of the table with his arms in the air and dodging the knives sent his way as he further riles Luciano up into an angry stupar.

Vlad sighs and puts his papers down. Simply he stands and walk over to where Luciano is. He makes no noise as he grabs Luciano under his arms and lifts him off the ground. The Italian kicks and swears as Vlad carries him outside like some sort of rabid animal.

He drops Luciano once they are outside, leaning on the doors so Luciano doesn't go running back inside. Luciano begins pacing instead, screaming louder in a language Vlad barely understands. He knows Luciano is cursing but that's just about it. Finally Luciano drops to the ground with a huff, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Are you done?" Vlad ask a him with a deadpan voice.

"No," Luciano spits back at him. Vlad rolls his eyes and moves from the doors to kneel next to Luciano. The Italian is still grumbling to himself but stops when Vlad places a hand on his shouler.

"He is not worth it маленький крестик," Vlad tell a him. Luciano glares up at him then sighs hard. He runs a hand through his hair and rejects Vlad's hand to be helped up.

"I know that," He hisses and marches back inside. Vlad tilts his head to the side and follows. On his way back to his seat he places his hand on Luciano's head for a quick comforting second. The action makes Luciano sighs again and Vlad feels mildly proud that he managed to quell the fight for at least another day.


	38. 2pNyoCanX1pBelarus - Long Live the Queen

Max watches blankly near the wall as the others get ready. Well Matt is all ready and waiting by the door with the keys in his hands but Maddie and Matthew are still fussing. Maddie appears from out of a closet with a huff, her dark purple dress falling off, and comes to her, turning her back to the exposed zipper. Max does it up for her.

"It'll be fun," Her cheerful counterpart says. Max just shrugs her shoulders as Matthew finally appears and they are ready to go. Maddie giggles as she realizes they are all wearing plaid. Max fiddles with the buttons on her sleeveless shirt on the drive over. The only hint to her nervousness.

It's another one of those get togethers that their siblings are holding. Everyone is invited. _Everyone_. As if just a small get together isn't uncomfortable alone. Max takes a controlled breath to keep her heart from pounding even if her facial expression doesn't change from the bored look it has.

When they arrive, just before they enter, Matthew fixes her collar to make sure it's even then does the same for Matt. Even from outside they can tell the place is already bouncing. Max has no doubt it's Alfred's fault. He always had a way of making big events louder than they should. She stuffs her hands in jean pockets as they just walk inside, not needing to wait for someone to let them in.

Matt and Matthew are called and Madeline slips away from her. Max sighs and walks through the throng of people by herself. She doesn't entirely mind that. She doesn't talk to too many people and it feels weird standing there while Maddie talks pleasantly. She'd rather be by the wall, alone and watching.

There's a collective cheer from one of the larger rooms and Max finds herself walking that way. She tilts her head, her long hair tied up in ponytail falling over her shoulder as she gets closer. She raises an eyebrow lazily to the crowd around a small table.

Alfred is seated there with another country across from him, playfully glaring at each other. Their hands are locked together and soon enough Alfred pushes theirs down in victory. Amelia cheers from behind him at winning the small wrestling match. Another country comes and goes with the same results. Then another, then a few more. Max sighs.

"You could beat him," She glances down to Maddie next to her with a small mischievous smile on her face. Another cheer as Alfred wins again. Max looks to the empty spot across from her other brother, vacant and tempting. Her eyes narrow just a hint. She reaches her hands up to tug her ponytail tight and pushes through the crowd.

She slides into the open spot and puts her arm on the table in the right position, staring Alfred down like he took something of hers. For the first time since she's been watching Alfred looks uneasy. He shifts and holds her hand tightly, this time serious instead of playing around.

Anya steps forward and places a hand over their clasped ones to get them steady. The moment her hand leaves Max puts Alfred's hand in a death grip. He clenches his jaw tight and his arm shakes from strain. She takes a controlled breath with her expression still blank, the muscles in her arm tensing.

Slowly, Alfred's hand goes down. It's deathly quiet as both of their arms shake and finally his hands hits the table. He groans but then smiles at her in sportsmanship. He laughs and pushes himself up to make way for a new opponent. She rubs her shoulder, now awkward and hyper aware of the quiet around her. Maybe she should have stuck to the wall.

She nearly leaves when someone new slides in across from her. She blinks lazily at the new opponent, someone she doesn't entirely recognize. Their long lavender hair flows behind them with only a black bow to tie it down and an unreadable expression on their face. Max swallows a lump in her throat as the woman put her arm on the table.

Max copies the action, holding onto the mystery girl's hand. It's cold in hers, soft but she can feel the strength behind it. They stare each other down, Max getting momentarily caught up in her dark blue eyes. They grow sharp and the mystery girl turns her head to the side.

"Someone call it," She commands smoothly. Max twitches. The new opponent snaps her eyes back up to lock on hers. A small girl with a purple ribbon tied in her short blonde hair gently places a hand over their connected ones. Max only tightens her hold when the opponent does.

When they are given the signal to go, their hands don't move. Max doesn't push, and neither does the girl across from her. She only uses strength when her opponent tries to push against her, keeping them in standstill.

"Kick her ass Nat!" The shout startles them both but only minimally. Max sends a half hearted glare over to Tommy who has his arms raised in a cheering form. He sticks his tongue out at her and she rolls her eyes, going back to watching her opponent. Nat.

"I am rooting for Maxine," A cold voice says. This time it's Nat who glares. Max follows her line of sight as much as she dares over her shoulder to Victoria, playing with the ends of her long brown hair and smiling easily. Vlad roll his eyes next to her and Ivan giggles.

"Some other siblings you are," Maddie chides and Max twitches. Nat tilts her head to the side and pushes against her. Max easily keeps her from getting far, pushing more so to end the match. Nat's eyes narrow and pushes back, once more they are put in a standstill, but more tense.

"You can do it Maxy!" Max twitches again at the small cheer from Matthew that reaches her, pushing down the small swell of happiness that they are cheering for her. Nat tilts her head to the other side and grips her hand tighter. Max takes a controlled breath and begins to push her hand down to try and end the match again.

Nat smirks for a second before standing, keeping Max's hand tight in hers. Max jerks when she leans too close too suddenly and inhales sharply when cool lips are pressed to hers. There's a heat in her cheeks instantly. Nat pulls back and sits once more. Max stares blankly at her, her face not much changing but her cheeks a bright red. Nat raises an eyebrow and pushes her hand down to the table with a soft bang.

"I win," She says simply. She slides out of her seat and walks away, her long hair and dress swishing behind her with an air of satisfaction. Her head held high like a queen. Max blinks slowly as she disappears in the crowd, her head spinning. She's only knocked from her daze when Maddie crashes into her, giggling sweetly.

She pulls Max from her spot and away from the table. Max places a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat there and knowing she's still blushing. It's almost enough to cause her to grimace. She allows Maddie to pull her into the kitchen area and dabble a damp paper towel to her face.

"That was shocking," Madeline says softly. Max shrugs her shoulders, thankful the heat is off her face. She stays in the kitchen for a while longer after Maddie leaves her. Her mind is racing, replaying the scene in her head and using the towel when she feels her face reacting.

It takes a few minutes, but she finally feels ready to leave her safe spot. With her hands back in her pockets she walks into the crowd once more. She turns her head from side to side, looking over the heads of the others. She finds Nat standing by a wall with a small cup in her hand and her hair draped elegantly over her shoulders. With a collected breath Max walks over to lean on the wall near her. Nat casts her a side glance, then downs her shot glass.

"добры дзень," She says. Max takes another controlled breath.

"Salut," She says back, kicking one of her legs gently. They watch the others mingle for a moment. Nat holds out one of her hands lazily.

"Natalia, officially. Belarus," She glances at Max again, a certain kind of softness in her neutral expression. Max stares at the hand before taking it and shaking slightly.

"Maxine, Canada," She introduces. The corner of Natalia's lips twitch up for a second. She walks away and Max is stuck watching her leave again, only this time she gets to watch her come back. Natalia hands her a small glass. Max takes it almost uneasily, narrowing her eyes in question to the content. Before she can pull her hand back, Natalia takes her wrists and guides it. Max swallows down her nerves at the new linked position of their arms.

Natalia raises her eyebrows almost challengingly then moves her glass to her lips. Max copies and they take the shot together. The vodka burns at her throat. Again the corner of Natalia's lips twitch to hint at a smile when Maxine hands her the empty glass, nearly impressed.

"My apologies," Nat's voice hits her suddenly. Max tilts her head to the side in confusion. Luckily Natalia seems to understand.

"I kissed you without permission," She clarifies. Max shrugs at that, ignoring completely the heat that races to her cheeks. This time a smirk makes it to Natalia's face.

"May I?" She pushes herself in front of Max to look up at her. Max takes a calming breath though it doesn't work as well as she would like. She shrugs her shoulders again not knowing what else to do and looks away out of embarrassment though her face keeps from grimacing. Natalia balances on her tiptoes to place a soft cool kiss to Max's cheek.

"Maybe more later," She croons, backing away to get two more shot glasses. Max sighs and relaxes, a little happy she found someone to stand by the wall with.

* * *

добры дзень - hello in Belorussian.

Salut - informal hello in French.


	39. 1p2pAme & 1p2pNyoCan - Hush, Speak Easy

When Alfred finally tells his best friend that maybe he didn't entirely like girls like that, that maybe he was only attracted to boys, he thought Maddie would be disgusted or think of him less. That's how the other all reacted and he prepared himself for the worst. Maddie laughs instead.

"Me too," she says into her hand, still giggling. Alfred breathes a sigh of relief and whole heartedly agrees to go with her next time she heads out to a speak easy for the night. He's never been to one before, having never had the confidence, nor where one would be. Luckily Maddie has it all planned out. She helps him dress up in a soft black buttoned shirt, her own dark blue dress swishing around her knees.

They walk down the street together with their arms linked to give the appearance of a couple going out for the night, laughing quietly to themselves over silly things. Maddie gives him a small run down on how this particular speak easy is run compared to other larger ones. Alfred is thankful it's a small vendor.

When they get closer to an area out of the way, soft music plays around them. Maddie leads him stealthily down an ally way where some one is waiting, leaning against the wall outside a door in a dark red buttoned shirt. They stand up straighter when they notice the two approaching. Alfred feels nerves unwind inside him but Maddie smiles brightly and hugs the stranger.

"Alfred, this is Max. She's my.." Maddie trails off with an excited smile, looking up to Max adoringly. Said Max in turn blushes, rubbing at the back of her head awkwardly, careful not to mess up her long hair tied up in a ribbon. She gives Alfred a small wave.

"I got us a good table," She mumbles. Alfred smiles to himself as his best friend holds hands with Max, following them inside. He almost runs into a few chairs and people looking around.

The building is not big compared to some of the places Maddie has told him about. The lights are soft giving the cream colored wooden tables a gentle glow. The tables themselves are positioned around a dark wood floor meant for dancing. On the opposite end of the door is a small lifted stage where the instruments are, including a small drumset and trumpet.

Alfred sits in a daze, his eyes darting from small detail to person to everything else. It's a new experience for him and he's glad that Maddie brought him to a smaller venue. He listens to them talk in hushed tones as his eyes continue wandering.

They keep landing on one person particular. He noticed them when the walked onto the stage with the other musicians, his eyes going to the movement, but they keep going back even after he consciously drags them away. He resorts to subtle glances the best he can manage.

The person has a more disheveled style to them with their reddish hair not entirely tamed and the sleeves of their white button shirt rolled up. The white only accents the darkness of their skin that bears a striking resemblance to the sweets Alfred so adores.

He jumps in his spot when the stranger he's been more or less ogling notices, flashing him a coy smirk. Quickly Alfred turns to Max and Maddie to distract and hopefully kill the short spurt of blush on his cheeks.

"How did you get a table this good?" Maddie asks her date. Alfred plays with his fingers purposefully making sure his eyes are glued to the table. Max shrugs.

"My cousin works here," She says plainly. Maddie hums and snuggles into her, smiling happily when max puts an arm around her. Alfred takes a deep breath and glances at the stage only to find the stranger gone. A small bubble of disappointment builds up and he has to shake his head to rid himself of the feeling though it works only slightly. He takes another deep breath when the lights dim. Maddie bounces in her seat and turns to face the stage in her seat, now leaning into Max's chest. Alfred follows her line of sight and instantly his heart pounds.

The musicians are cast in a dull light with one bright spotlight in the center where the attractive person he has been staring at stands with a microphone positioned in front of him. Then the song starts. Alfred is mesmerized. Their voice is silky and low, tantalizing in the sweetest of ways. The people around shout out small cheers and some dancers take the floor. Alfred pays them no mind. His heart beats wildly as he listens to the singer croon, cheeks going up in flames when the singer looks to him and doesn't look away.

Alfred can't take his eyes away. Even surrounded by people this is one of the most intimate moments he's ever had. Maddie pulls Max to her feet and to the dance floor, momentarily stealing Alfred's attention. He blinks himself out of his daze for just a second. He jerks when the voice gets closer, snapping his head up to find the singer waltzing his way over.

The singer leans down on one knee in front of Alfred with the microphone in his hands, hitting a sweet high note. Alfred can only blindly stare. The way their voice ranges from sultry and deep to expertly high has his thoughts jumbled and his mind cluttered at the way their lips move. Their eyes don't look away from his face and he feels absolutely exposed.

They finish the verse and stand with a wink to walk back to the stage while the music is show cased. Alfred covers his face with his hands in embarrassment, still it doesn't stop him from peeking through his fingers to watch the singer finish out the song with a small dramatic flair.

The small band exits with a bow as the guests clap and cheer and laugh among themselves. Alfred twitches in his seat, pulling at his shirt and feeling overwhelmed. Maddie and Max come back to him, sliding into their seats with smiles on their faces.

"You okay Alfie?" Maddie asks him. He nods his head, then shakes it, then grimaces putting his hands over his face again. Max snorts softly.

"I can't believe he did that," Maddie whispers not quietly enough for Alfred to not hear. He lifts his head to look between them. Max shrugs.

"I've never seen him do that before," She says. With another shrug she levels Alfred with a firm stare.

"He must really like you," Alfred's face heats up at the conviction in her voice. He resolves to shifting in his seat. This is the first time, if Max is right, that someone has _liked_ him. Or at least, the first time a boy has. He felt awful when sweet girls said they liked him romantically. He couldn't return their feelings and he felt terrible for making them cry.

On the other hand, also maybe the fist time some sort of attraction has been returned. He told Arthur he may have a crush on him, and now they don't talk. That rejection really blew his confidence, what little of it he did have in the dating field.

A few whistles bring him out of his negative thoughts as the small ensemble makes their way back out. They start up another song. Max and Maddie got to dance with each other again, and Alfred works really hard to not seem so uneasy when the singer gives him coy looks the whole song through, not jerking as hard when the singer winks at him on their way out.

They leave after every set, near the third song or so, Alfred feels comfortable enough to rest his elbows on the table to watch the singer and smile shyly back at him. The performer seems nearly ecstatic at the new development, standing closer to Alfred on the stage and keeping their eyes locked more often than not.

Alfred smiles down at his hands when the musicians leave, trying his best to pout when Maddie teases him but it's hard to keep the sour expression with excitement burning inside him. The next time the players come on stage, they have a new singer. Alfred swallows his sadness. The feeling is replaced with fright when arms circle over his shoulders and hold tight to him, keeping him from turning to look at who has trapped him.

"Where did you find this one~?" A voice coos and Alfred's face heats up. He's heard nothing but that voice since he got here. He twitches a little uncomfortably as Max rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"He's Maddie's friend," She tells the singer still hanging off of Alfred. He hums lowly and Alfred can feel his stomach doing somersaults.

"Maddie you have good taste in friends," The singer says lightly. Maddie snorts and smirks at Alfred. He breathes better when the singer removes himself from over his shoulders but finds his breath stolen when the performer slides into the open seat next to him and scoots closer, smiling devilishly.

"What's your name buttercup?" He leans on the table, not taking his eyes away from Alfred. Max groans.

"Please flirt away from me," She say with disgust. The singer cackles, scrunching his nose up at her and Alfred reminds himself to breathe. The new singer starts a song and Maddie pulls Max away to give them some privacy. Alfred takes small peeks at the attractive person next to him who hasn't really looked away.

"Alf-Alfred," He sputters out, mustering up a smile. The singer smiles in delight and takes his hand gently, kissing the back of it and making Alfred practically shudder.

"Tommy. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear," He coos with his lips still pressed to Alfred's hand. Alfred turns his head away shyly, covering his mouth as giggles begin to pour out of him like a smitten school boy. He glances back at Tommy who looks just as starstruck. They talk quietly as the song continues, Alfred sometimes saying something flirtatious while Tommy does it shamelessly.

When the next song starts up, Tommy pulls Alfred to his feet, laughing when he stumbles, but holding him close as he sways them slowly on the dance floor. Alfred is sputtering ever so slightly, embarrassment creeping into his system. He flushes completely when Tommy rests his head on his shoulder easily with their height difference. He takes a few controlled breaths and holds him just as tight back, feeling Tommy sigh happily into him. That small bubble of happiness in his chest has grown even as he mouths 'shut up' to Maddie across the floor.

"Will you come by again?" Tommy asks him in whispers outside the vendor. Maddie and Max are a few feet away, saying their own sweet words. Alfred nods his head softly. He wants to hear Tommy sing again. Tommy sighs and smiles up at him, bouncing to his toes to place a gently kiss to Alfred's cheek.

"I'd love to see you more doll," He coos. Alfred smiles though he can feel his face heating up. Maddie calls him over and they link arms for their walk back, both looking behind them where Tommy and Max are still outside watching them go. Alfred waves and Tommy raises his hand to wave back.

"You like him~" Maddie teases. Alfred scoffs at that. He's not going to deny it. Tommy had been rather charming the whole night, saying sweet things and being genuinely interested in some of the things Alfred had told him. It felt nice to have someone pay attention to him.

"Max says he likes you too, so you're fine," Maddie smiles at him and Alfred smiles back, laughing gently. A small part of him doesn't think such an enchanting person would be into him, but the hope lingers in his heart until he and Maddie return to the speak easy a week later.


	40. AmeBel - The Closest Thing

Space never fascinated Natalia like it did others. Sure she could appreciate the science behind reaching the stars and the beauty of course, but she could not dwell on it for hours. It didn't appeal to her that way. The math used to reach the sky is more interesting to her and even then not for long.

She shifts in her position cuddled into Alfred's chest as he continues to talk on and on with his fingers gently brushing through her hair. Her ear over his heart listening to the tell tale _ba-bump_ speeding up and slowing down as he breathes and gets excited about the words spilling from his mouth.

She hasn't been paying attention honestly. Not to what he's saying at least but the way he says it has her captivated. It's passionate and bubbly, full of fire and spewing off into tangents about the most intricate of things. It's bright and sparkling just like he is. She lifts her head slightly to stare at him.

Alfred's eyes are full of light, blue and bold as he keeps talking. Sometimes his hands jerk from excitement and he laughs mostly to himself. The biggest of radiant smiles is on his face, talking aloud in circles to words Natalia can barely keep up with.

"And the moon!" Alfred suddenly looks down at her, locking eyes and laughing to himself again.

"It's so bold and far away and beautiful, it takes so much to get near it and yet when you do it's breathtaking," He says softly to her. Natalia blinks at him, piecing together what he was talking about. She nods her head lightly and he giggles happily, kissing her as well. She leans her head back on his chest as a small warmth reaches her cheeks. No space isn't something she cares for but the way Alfred makes it all seem so bright almost changes her mind.


End file.
